rise of the united earth republic
by MBoeltje41
Summary: Rise of the United Earth Republic Follow Ahsoka on an epic journey to unite Earth under one banner and save her people from extinction by the Empire and the Reapers.
1. prolouge

**Prologue**

**Hello everyone how are you doing? As you can see this is my first Fanfic. but before i start, I want to tell that this story is going to be some what similar to Alien. From Ahsokanerd.**

**Also I am heavily dyslectic and I'm like Norik Dutch. So a advanced apology for any grammar errors and what not XD**

**So this prologue will be almost fully trough Shaak ti's eyes . And after that the first few chapters will be pre-written. But after that I'm always open for good ideas. Now let us start.**

**Rise of the United Earth Republic (UER)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

I sighed again as I walked the streets of Coruscant. It had been two weeks since Ahsoka left the order, yet I still felt as bad as I did back in the Council Chamber. I knew I shouldn't be that attached, but the way we failed her, and didn't really take the time to apologize, still frustrated me. I had to find her to at least apologize properly.

Then I sensed a disturbance in the Force. After three minutes of running to follow it, I stopped in a dark alleyway of the lower levels. I was shocked by what I saw. It was Ahsoka, covered in blood from multiple wounds, surrounded by five men. Her clothing was more ragged pieces than proper clothing, and she looked thinner.

I could feel the rage building up in me. I tried to suppress it, but I failed. Seeing Ahsoka like this, knowing that this was partly my fault, was too much for me. Impulsively, I yelled, ''Hey! Five to one isn't fair! Why not have a try against me instead?''

Everyone turned around, shocked. Ahsoka looked up too. I could sense her shame, fear, anger and pain. Probably because of the wounds, I reasoned. I shook it off and attacked them. I could see steel weapons and swiftly took them out. In a short time I killed four of the five. The fifth tried to run.

But then to my shock, I saw him rising into the air, choking from a force crush. I turned around to see Ahsoka with her arms raised, her hand in a fist, with an expression of pure hatred. Her eyes were darker than normal, but not yellow to my relief.

Still, I had to stop her, so I yelled. ''Ahsoka, snap out of it! You're killing him!'' She turned her head to me with a twisted smile.

I could see her eyes turning yellow, then she spoke with a dark voice. ''Ahsoka can't hear you anymore'' I stood in shock. She left in order to not fall to the dark side. But now here before my eyes, she was falling.

I had to do something. ''No, that is not true. I know you're there, Ahsoka. Fight the darkness! You can do it.'' Ahsoka just laughed.

''HA! And why would you want that weakling back? She couldn't even defend herself. She was nothing. I have strength. I have POWER!'' I was running out of time. The man was losing consciousness.

''YOU'RE STRONG, AHSOKA! NOW FIGHT! FIGHT BACK THE DARKNESS! YOU CAN DO IT!''

Ahsoka shook her head amused. ''No you don't get it do you? This is who I am!''

I was running out of time fast. I had to do something. I was not going to leave her like this. '' I don't belief you. This is not who you are Ahsoka!'' Ahsoka merely giggled.

'' But master I feel more like my self than I ever had.'' I shook my head.

'' NO! I REFUSE TO BELIEF THAT! THE AHSOKA THAT I KNEW WANTED TO HELP PEOPLE NOT KILL THEM!'' I could sense Ahsoka's rage. " HOW DARE YOU. YOU HAVE NO IDEA OF WHAT THIS FILTH DID TO ME. HE DESERVES TO DIE. AND I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE.''

'' I can't judge him. so I won't say that he doesn't deserve it . But all I can say is, that the Ahsoka that I knew would never kill a unarmed man. No matter what he did. Because she believed that everyone deserves a second chance. And it doesn't matter what they have done in the past!''

Ashoka spat back at me.'' that was when i was weak, foolish and naive. But that's over now. This man is corrupt and he'll pay for what he did.'' There was something that i could work whit.

'' Ahsoka remember why you left the order? It was so that you wound't become like Barriss. But now you have become exactly the same.''

'' No your lying. I'm nothing like her! I'm better!'' I shook my head.

'' Don't delude yourself Ahsoka. Bariss framed you and bombed the temple, because she thought that whe became corrupted. Now your trying to do the same whit this man. Your trying to kill him because he is corrupted. Please Ahsoka i beg you don't make the same mistake. You're better than that.'' I could now clearly feel a power struggle between light and dark.

The force choke was also losing its grip on his victim. So I tried again '' IF YOU REALLY WANT TO BE BETTER THAN BARISS, THEN YOU HAVE TO RID YOUR SELF OF THE DARKNESS! COME ON, AHSOKA! FIGHT!'' Ahsoka lowered her arm and the man dropped back on the floor. He ran away as fast as he could. I carefully stepped closer. But Ahsoka said severely, ''DON'T!''

I could sense fear in her, a lot of fear, so I said calmly, ''Don't what Ahsoka?"

Her voice was shaking. ''Don't come any closer! I-I'm a monster. I couldn't control myself.'' She fell down on her knees. I moved closer and got to eye level. I embraced her. '' Its okay. It's okay. You're not a monster, Ahsoka.'' After that she passed out from exhaustion, so I lifted her up and brought her to my speeder and back to the temple. Once we were there, I treated her wounds and gave her a bath.

After two days, she finally woke up, so I sat on her bed in my quarters. Ahsoka sat up and rubbed her eyes. I smiled. ''Where am I?'' I could hear her mumble. I could feel that my smile was becoming even bigger. Now I understand what Anakin meant when he said that there was almost nothing better than seeing Ahsoka waking up in the morning.

''Good morning, Ahsoka. I hope you slept well?''

Ahsoka looked shocked to see me. "Where am I, Master Ti?"

"The Jedi temple,'' I answered. I could sense apprehension rising within her again. I also could sense a question. I put my hand on her shoulder ''Don't worry. Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Plo are not here. They are on a mission.''

"Master, is it wrong of me to not be willing to see them?'' Ahsoka asked. I shook my head. ''No, it's not wrong, but understandable. You fear that they'll ask you to come back, and you don't want to turn them down again." Then I remember something. ''Say, Ahsoka?''

Ahsoka said abruptly, ''NO! I won't come back!'' I smiled and shook my head again, because I knew she was going to say that.

''I didn't mean that Ahsoka. I want you to follow me.'' I could see that Ahsoka was nodding.

We walked to the library first. We stopped at a small table and I picked up a data-pad. ''Here, Ahsoka. I want you to have this. It's the newest data-pad available, with a 700 GGB hard drive system. Almost all the knowledge in this library is on that data-pad. You can find the full biology record of 90% of all the known species. Also the blueprints of every ship in the republican fleet is on that thing. And don't forget the languages and alphabets of every known spoken language is on it.'' Ahsoka nodded. I could sense that she wanted to ask something, so I walked quickly away to the Council Chamber.

I knew it was empty right now, so there would be no problem for Ahsoka to enter. It was obvious to me that Ahsoka knew where we where going, but she stayed quiet. We walked inside, where I pushed a button on my chair and a secret drawer appeared. Within it were a main saber and a shoto. I gave them to Ahsoka. "Here. I believe these are yours. I found them not long ago during a inspection round of the power plant's underground.'' I could see the glee in Ahsoka's eyes. I know the feeling to be reunited with your sabers again. Especially after so long, I thought to myself.

Just one more surprise. ''If you'll follow me, Ahsoka, I have one last thing to show you.'' Again Ahsoka followed me without question. We entered the hangar and stopped at Ahsoka's old Jedi fighter. "Well, Ahsoka, I believe this is yours as well. I gave her the keys of the ship. ''Oh, and there are food, medical supplies and credits in the back of the ship. I think you can survive for a month or two.''

Then R7 came to Ahsoka. ''Don't forget your astromech of course,'' I added with a smile. Ahsoka looked at me, stunned.

''Why?''

I answered, ''Simple! I felt bad about the way you left. I mean, we failed you, Ahsoka. We failed you badly, and we didn't even apologize properly, so now I want to make it up to you. You can get of this damn rock and start a new life on Shili.''

I could see a tear in Ahsoka's eyes'' Thank you, Master Ti.'' She embraced me before she stepped in.

Then I remembered. ''OH! Ahsoka, wait! Here is your com-link. You can now always contact me if there is trouble. Also I want you to know... That you're twice the Jedi every one of us ever will be. You don't need to be in the order to be a Jedi. The actions you take and decisions you make are what make you a Jedi.'' Ahsoka nodded and gave me a final hug.

She whispered into my montrals, ''Thank you for everything. I have forgiven you Master Ti.'' She started up her engines and waved me goodbye. I waved back until she was out of sight. I could feel a tear escape. Then I heard a tap on the

ground. I turned around to see master Yoda smiling. He said to me, ''Done what every one of us wanted to do, you have. Take the rest of the day free, you may.'' Then he walked away leaving me stunned. I started to wonder, did he see everything?

* * *

In space...

''Alright R7, let's call the hyperspace ring and get the hell out of here,'' said Ahsoka and R7 bleeped. Ahsoka laughed. ''Yep, you're right buddy. From now on it's just you, me and a whole Galaxy to explore. But let's start at Shili.'' R7 called the hyperspace belt and it attached to Ahsoka's ship. She pushed the lever and Bam! She was in hyperspace. But after thirty minutes, her ship was still accelerating. Ahsoka decided to check the computer, thinking, "This can't be good.''

She was right. A loud curse was heard from the cockpit and R7 bleeped some questioning tones. Ahsoka said, ''We're stuck in a wormhole. We have to wait with doping hyperspace until we're out.'' After ten more minutes Ahsoka got a notification that they had left the wormhole and she pulled out of hyperspeed, but the swirls didn't end. After five minutes they suddenly appeared in front of an unknown planet.

With the engines turned off, they got caught in the gravity well of the planet. ''Damn! The engines won't start. We're going toward the ground too fast. Hold tight, buddy! This will be a crash landing.'' They neared the ground and then Boom! Everything went black for Ahsoka.

**Well I hope you liked it. Remember it is my first Fanfic. If you think that I did it well. than I wan't to thank Daviddavies for giving me good ideas for the story. i also want to thank RSegovia for being my beta reader and helping me to improve my writing skills. really helped me allot. And i'm glad that she wanted to beta read for me. I hope you'll stick around on this adventure.**


	2. Chapter 1: a close call

**well whit the prologue done it's time to move on for the first chapter notice (1.1.2) is the alarm number in the netherlands. also i fogot to tell that ashoka ejected R7 bevore they hid the ground sorry a stupid mistake i know hehe. anyway lets start**

**Netherlands**** drente 2014 **

* * *

a boy and his dog were walking over a small peasant road. but than the dog heard something coming. he stopped and held her head oblique to hear better. the boy looked at his dog and asked. ''Luna what is wrong? do you hear something?'' Luna barked to confirm. then she turned to the man and jumped. now she was barking harder. to warn him for the incoming danger. he seemed to notice his dog's behavior and turned around. sins it was dark it wasn't hard to notice the flying fireball. that was heading his way.

he tackled his dog to the ground and the fireball clipped above his head. in to the pasture. when he got up again his eyes widened. that fireball that almost killed him. looked like a spaceship or something. a little droid landed one second latter. and desperately tried to put out the fire. his dog, being a German shepherd picked up a new fragrance and she runned to the ship. he tried to call her back. ''LUNA HERE ! LUNA!'' but the she ignored him. so he had to run after stopped in-frond of the cockpit and barked from the dog taring, the man knew there was someone in danger. than he remembers a ship needed a captain. ''ho shit!''he said to himself he pulled off his jacked. and runned to the cockpit.

the glass was to black to see trough. and it was locked. so he looked for a stone or something. he found nothing so he ran back to the road and looked for a lose brick. in a short time he found one, and ran back to the ship again. he started smashing the glass. first nothing happened. but after a few good hard hits a crack came in it he continued to smash the glass as hard as he could. now there was only one problem left, the fire was spreading to fast. he called Luna and told her to pick up his jacked. and demonstrated how to use it, to slow down the fire. it worked the fire spread was slowed down a bit.

after two more hits the glass broke. he opened the cockpit from the inside,and was amazed by what he saw. it looked to him like a young girl. a very pretty young girl. he wanted to pull her out but than he saw her wound's. a broken arm two cuts from the glass and a bruised rib. he had to make a choice leave her here and let her die without pain. or pull her out and take a massif risk that she'll be handicapped for the rest of her live. out of nothing a thought flashed trough his head. what if she would wake up wile burning to death? this made his mind clear he had to get her out of there. so he lifted her up and dragged her to the side of the road.

he called Luna back and she came. he took his cellphone out of his pocked and called 112. ''_112 alarm number what do you need.''_all of a sudden he realized what happend so he yelled ''everything police ,ambulance ,firefighters! there is a crash on the ratroad. the vehicle is still on fire i can't get it out! there was also someone in it! i pulled her out. but she has a broken arm. two deep glass wound's and a bruised rib maby even a torn ankle! were at the middle of the road.''

the woman on the other side said _'' may i have your age'' _the boy said ''i'm 16 year old'' the woman than said _''oke but it is inportand that you don't panic. they'll be there in 5 you understand?'' _the boy said ''yes i do miss.'' the woman sounded releefed _''that is good. but is she bleeding?'' _he cheked the wound's one was indeed bleeding alot. ''yes one of them is what should i do?''the woman thought. _''do you have something to pull the glass out and put pressure on the wound?'' _the boy looked around ,but than remeberd that he had his jacked and his tshirt. so he awnserd ''yea! a jacked an a tshirt. will that do?' the woman seemed to discuss some thing and than said ''_yes'take both your jacked and shirt in your hand. use your jacked to pull out the glass and use your shirt to put pressure on the wound. keep up the pressure until help is next to you, to take over. understood?''_

the boy already took off his shirt and said ''yes madam'' than he hung up. and placed his jacked around the glass. he had his shirt in his other took a deep breath than pulled out the glass not even a second later his white shirt was on the wound. even in the dark he knew to find it.

he kept up the pressure for what felt like a hour. but it were juts three minutes. also R7 had gave up the hope to save the ship. the most important thing was ashoka right now, in his vision. he didn't know if he could trust that boy, but he seemed to help her. there for he decided to give him some light. after one more minute they could hear three kind of sirens coming closer fast. the boy looked up when he saw four men running towards him the firefighters had already begun putting out the fire. the police closed of the road. mutable people form the nearby village and camping came as close as possible. to see what had happened

ambulance crew looked stunned at ashoka, but they still helped her. the fire was out quickly with all those firefighters however getting ashoka out of there would be the real problem. there were to many people. the whole road was lit up. one of the ambulance members noised some heavy burn's on the boy. so he walked to him. and started taking. hoping he didn't noticed that he was actually giving him a check up.''so boy how are you doing. must have been a shock. being forced to save a alien." The boy laughed dryly '' yea not to mention almost getting killed by a spaceship.'' the man looked shocked at the boy. for more than one reasons.

he found a burn wound and pushed on it. the boy screamed it out in the man said ''hmm yes as i thought. a second degree burn and you have one. here,here and here too. this is going to need some treatment. your coming to the hospital too.''the boy looked scared. ''b-but i have never been to a hospital for my self before. i don't wan't to'' the man sight '' i'm sorry kiddo but you have no choice it's standard protocol. besides do you even have a idea about how many time's you have laughed in the face of death to day?'' the boy shook his head.''no i don't'' the man looked serious ''it had been four time's boy so your coming with us. like it or not.'' his dog walked to him and gave him a few lick's on his face. ''good girl! good girl!'' than the boy saw his father standing on the frond row but he knew that he was just out side his fathers view. so he said '' luna go to boss over there.'' he pointed at his dad.

Luna runned to her boss it was a relatively long man who was a bit skinny whit black gray hear. and if you first see him you would think he is in his mid till late forty's. he keeled to Luna and stroke her head. luna barked, to tell that her boss hat to follow her. and walked back to the boy, whit her boss following her.

than the police stopped him and said ''sorry sir but what do you think your doing here? and i wan't to see you ideecart now.'' the man sight and thought 'ha great another corrupted cop.' he sowed his idee and the agent said. ''so Erik i asked you a question. what do you think your doing here?'' Erik said ''getting my dog back of course.'' he pointed at Luna.'' the cop looked shocked and said ''then you should follow me sir. my commander want's to see you.''

Erik looked confused. ''what for?'' the agent looked and said ''can't say in-fond of the crowd. its top secret.'' he pointed at the few people behind him and military helicopters landed everywhere where. they placed black screens in-frond of the public and more military vehicles came in. Erik looked and noticed that the prime minster of both the Netherlander's and all the other NATO country's stepped out of some cars and helicopters than he said ''well it seems serious.''

they moved to the commander and the agent spoke. ''SIR?!here is the boss of that dog sir!''the commander looked up from some papers ''ha thank you agent.'' the agent nodded and went back to his post.''so any idea what happened?'' Erik shook his head'' no sir. so what happened? and what did my dog do?''the concerned look on Erik's face made the commander laugh and he said ''well he and a boy who was walking whit her. saved a alien's live today.''

Erik looked skeptic. the commander saw that he didn't believed it ''so you don't belief me huh? well follow me than.'' they walked to the road side of the road. and Erik saw his son sitting next to a humanoid creature who was defiantly not from earth. the commander saw the disbelief in his eyes. and said. ''you know that boy?'' Erik nodded and said whit a voice full of disbelief. ''y-yes that is my son Raoul.''the commander smiled ''well your son is a real hero he saved the alien and is even more concerned about her condition instead of his own. i must warn you though he has some two and third degree bun wounds, also we removed some glass out of his hand.''

the commander pointed at the ship ''see he broke the glass whit a street brick to open the cockpit from the inside. by breaking the glass both he and she got some wound's. but was pretty clever. i was surprised he was able to keep his head cool. he might be a good candidate to become general in the army." Erik made a agreeing sound ''maybe but i hope he won't. just the idea of him going to a other country. knowing that he might not come back, makes me crazy.'' the commander nodded ''that does every good parent sir. you should speak whit him before he goes to the hospital.'' Erik walked away and said. ''well if he is going to join the army. than you still have to wait two years.''the commander laughed. ''we'll try to survive!''

''so is she all right? is she going to make it?'' Raoul's doctor looked at him and nodded''yes she does. you have saved her live. she lost a bit more blood that she should, that is not your fault. you did what you could. your a real hero. if i were you, i would have been more concerned about my own situation.'' Raoul smiled at those words ''suppose i should but some how i can't''

then Raoul head a low voice behind him ''you've got that from you grandmother son.''Raoul turned around and saw his father standing next him was Luna who barked enthusiastic. Raoul laughed '' so your going to get me grounded now? before i'm doing something like this again.''Raoul joked '' hmm now that is a good idea.'' Erik said mocking than he looked to the camping ''but you know that your mother would have done that. right?''

raoul smiled ''yes or kill me depents on the mood. but dad? i hope you understand, that after i come back from the hospital, i want to go home. Erik nodded yes i'll drive you home then. but i'll go back to the camping after that. so you'll be alone for two weeks.'' Raoul looked at his father a bit annoyed ''don't think i'll be alone dad i will have this little guy whit me.'' he pointed at R7. then both president Anton van Hooft and Luke Miller. walked to him ''well actually, we are going to take him for research.'' said president Luke miller and Raoul looked angrily at him ''who said that?'' Anton came in ''em boy he is the president of the USA. and i am your president. so work on you manes please. you don't want to offend him.''

Raoul look even angrier about that '' no i have the right to keep it. i saved it. so i'll have it. also i demand to stay whit her. as reward for finding extraterrestrial live, and keeping it alive.'' Anton looked offended at him ''mind your manners boy.'' Erik was about to defend his son wen Luke spoke up ''no Anton. he has a point.'' Luke thought and said a bit later. ''fine i agree. on one condition, you'll allow us to research it. then you can keep it and stay whit her.''

Raoul was thinking about a counter offer ''hmm well you could research it at my home. that way she can stay in my home as well. and i won't have to stay alone. normally i wouldn't mind that. but now i almost died... so i would feel saver whit some company.''Anton looked at Luke who was nodding to process the words than he said '' hmm interesting not many people dare to negotiate whit me. certainly not in this way. so i'll agree this time. they can both stay at you house. if she agrees and. as long as we may set up a research lab there.''

Raoul nodded ''fine by me do you agree'' Erik nodded then Raoul smirked ''say mister Anton could i get some finders bonus a ten thousand euro's would be enough.''Luke laughed ''seems you got some spirit boy. your really smart you know that?'' Raoul's mood dropped quickly '' you know that your the first man outside my family who said that in person to me?'' Anton was surprised and asked ''what is wrong boy do you get bullied or something? ''

Raoul turned his head to Anton and nodded ''yes it got so bad that i have tried to kill myself last year...'' it was quid and Anton asked to Erik ''did you know this? '' Erik said sad ''yes i did. we tried to stop it. but till so far whiteout success. they keep bulling him, for the fact that he is smarter than the rest of his class. there for he tries to give wrong answers on purpous.''

Luke knelt down and put a hand on raoul's shoulder '' you shouldn't do that. besides you saved a alien today that is one of the most coolest thing's i have seen. your braver than even many soldiers. look at what you did. you could be proud of your self, and don't listen to them. you know what? sins we are going to be in contact a lot, sins they'll live at your home ,for the time being, if they agree. so i'll give you my phone number and if they bully you again, you can call me. thaat is, if i'm not busy. ok?''

a CIA agent came and asked ''sir? do you really thing that is smart?'' luke smiled ''no! but there is almost nothing more that i hate than bulling. because i have been bullied to that far my self. and see now where i am. i am the presiden't of the USA!'' Raoul smiled again '' yea i'll bet that they'll stop. if they know that i know the president of the USA myself.'' Anton said ''well and if they knew that you didn't even feld the fire, when you saved this girl. that would mean that you have a very high pain tolerance. and you won't go and pick a fight whit someone, who didn't even noticed that he was on fire.''

Raoul nodded. ''but i guess were going to the hospital now.'' wile he putted his mobile away the doctor said ''yes you will so say good bye to your dad.'' Erik gave a huge hug to raoul ''please dad tell mom, Duncan and Alessandro about what hat happened tonight. but make sure that they won't worry.'' his father smirked '' you know your really have a great sense for giving impossible tasks to some one.'' Raoul set up a cocky expression '' it's a gift.''

* * *

**sorry for the short chapter but next one will be longer. now you have med some inportan charecters this was more to setup the story so i know that not mutch happened and that it was a bit boring next chapter will be abit more action packed i promise **


	3. Chapter 2: time to wake up

**rise of the united earth republic**

**wow i am stunned by the numbers of views i got gathered in such a short time tnx all of you now a small note it has been two day's sins the crash**

* * *

her eyes were heavy and she tried to open body felt numb. and she had pain almost everywhere. after a few more minutes ashoka finally managed to open her eyes. she was in a white room. the bed was comfortable. it reminded her of the Hals of healing. her mortals picked up a bleeping sound. and she looked to the right. she was shocked to see that that machine was a heartbeat meter. she was in a hospital. but how did she get here? she tried to sit up but a hand stopped her. she looked to the left and saw a human boy, around the same age as her whit a amused expression on his face. ashoka looked confused. he said something in a language she didn't understand. so she tried basic and hoped he understood, even if she knew that was a small chance.'' i don't understand you.'' she said whit a still weak voice. the boy looked surprised but his smile became even bigger. then he said to Ashoka's surprise in basic ''ho so you know English? well that makes things more easy. huh?''ashoka studied him. and she saw some big burn wounds. his force presences was mixed. both light and innocent. but there was also some darkens and sadness. however he was really good at hiding that.

after a few seconds of silence, ashoka decided to ask where she was. '' so where are we? and who are you?'' boy seemed to be in a very good mood. reasoned ashoka. wile he keeps smiling.'' i'm Raoul Frosterson. and your on planed earth. in the Netherlands. ad the AMC hospital Amsterdam.''ashoka nodded. '' earth? never heard of that planed.'' Raoul thought about something for a second. but dismissed it and said ''the doctors told me, that i should tell them when you would wake up so i'll call them now.''

after that Raoul left the room. ashoka decided to take a look at the wounds she got. he ankle was cast in bandage. and her right arm was cast in as well but with plaster. probably broken she used the force to raise the blanked a bit and saw that she was only wearing a medical dress. she wondered who did that. could it have been a male maybe that boy. but ashoka mentally slabbed her self. they wouldn't do that. right? her attention went back to the door when Raoul came back whit a nurse. and she asked in the same language Raoul used in the beginning, to Raoul.''so how is the alien doing?''ashoka looked very upset about the word alien, Raoul bit his lip and said in basic.'' she understand's English. so why not ask her your self?'' the nurse eyes widened. '' o excuse me. but i didn't think that a alien would know that language.'' and ashoka looked very angry. she said whit a with a hoarse voice. '' never call me that again.

the nurse frown, and decided tho ask ''well what is so wrong with calling a alien, a alien?'' Raoul gave himself a face palm himself. and Ashoka's anger snapped. she stretched out her good arm and lifted the nurse in the sky.'' that is the most extreme insult there is in the galaxy. you basically called me three times in a row, a stupid uncivilized cannibalistic piece of shit!'' she formed her hand in to a fist. and the nurse began so scream in pain.

Raoul quickly made his way to ashoka and grabbed her hand. ''ashoka relax she didn't knew that. almost no one, on this planet does.'' ashoka turned her head to Raoul. for two reasons. one his grip was harder than she would have expected. and second how did he know her name. it shocked her so much, that she released her grip in the nurse who was sitting on the ground in fear.

''how do you know my name?'' she asked him. and Raoul smiled as a little astromeck came in. he pointed at R7 ''he told me.'' ashoka exclaimed ''R7! you survived!''and R7 said to Ashoka's surprise '' Raoul also saved me. after that he installed this voice app. now i can talk, just like you.'' ashoka smiled and looked to the nurse. ''i'm sorry i didn't mean to hurt you it's just a hard time for me at the moment. can you forgive me?''

the nurse nodded. ''yes i could see you have some personal issue's right now. what i did was wrong. but you see, alien is not a insult for us we use it as a collection name for everything we don't understand, or know.'' ashoka nodded her head and said. ''that makes sens to me.'' Raoul mixed in '' yes so please try not to be offended by people who call you that ok?'' ashoka sigh't and sadi dry '' guess i have no choice right? so when may i leave this place?''

R7 said '' you still hate hospitals right?'' ashoka smiled. Raoul turned around. so that the nurse could check a few wound's. and ashoka said teasingly '' don't peak or i might use the force on you.'' Raoul laughed and said ''no you wouldn't. i could see that already. your a war veteran who hate's killing people. so you said a code for your self, that you can't kill unarmed civilians.'' Raoul stood to the window and smiled widely. ashoka frown and trow a pillow at him.'' told you no peeking. but how did you know that about me?''

Raoul took the pillow and trow it backwards he opened a window and leaned outside it, to look at the city. than he sigh ''many call it a six't sens. i prefer to call it knowledge of people.'' ashoka looked vaguely at him. than a shock of pain when't trough her body ''ouch!'' the nurse looked up ''oh? sorry.''

ashoka shook her head. ''doesn't matter. but Raoul i'm not following you. what do you mean whit having knowledge about people? Raoul wanted to turn around but didn't. ashoka could feel his mood drop and he hung his head. yet she could sens, that he forced him self to tell.

''let's just say that i have been bullied a lot and i'm still getting bullied.i learned my self to observer people's behavior before entering a chat. i always see a risk of getting bullied ,from where i live.'' the nurse stood up and said whit a stunned expression. 'well if your healing in this rate ,than you'll be out here tonight.'' ashoka pulled her medical medical gown back on. whit some help of the nurse. after she was done she said to Raoul. '' you can turn around again.'' Raoul looked to ashoka amused again. and ashoka frown ''what?'' Raoul's smile became even the nurse asked. '' ashoka? do you want to eat some thing?'' and ashoka nodded. ''as long as it's meat, it's fine by me.''the nurse wrote something down and left the room

ashoka turned her head back to Raoul and asked again, a bit more annoyed this time. ''what?'' and Raoul finally answered. ''your still wondering who putted you in that gown. don't you?'' ashoka looked threatening to Raoul''did you?!'' Raoul backed of '' no! no! no! i wouldn't dare! honestly! it was the nurse that just left who did that. i came in a day later, after i was declared fit enough to leave my room.'' ashoka frown again. ''but how did you know i was here? who told you and why?'' raoul smiled again '' the government told me. after i demanded to know. the reason?! because i saved you, out of that burning ship of yours. that is how i got those wounds. i came here, because i wanted to be sure that you were allride, before i left.'' '' it's true.'' confined R7

ashoka felt good '' i guess that i owe you then.'' Raoul shook his head '' no you owe me nothing. so what are you going to do after you'r out of here?'' ashoka shrugged her shoulders '' i guess trying to get away form here if my ship can fly.'' Raoul laughed spotting '' ha little chance ,the fuel tank blew up right after the fire was out.'' he picked something from his jacked '' here! it's a piece of you ship.'' he handed the black piece to ashoka. who instantly burst out in tears. Raoul gulped and said out loud to him self '' well great job you ashole! that was a real dick move!'' he than turned to ashoka. '' i'm sorry ashoka that was mean of me.''

ashoka grabbed his jacked and pulled him closer she cryed in his chest and he folded his arms around her.'' it's going to be fine ashoka . it'll be just fine.'' ashoka shook her head. '' n-no it will not! my ship is destroyed i don't know this planet or it's civilization! and i have no place to stay!'' Raoul stroke her back wile the nurse came in.''could you come back latter?'' the nurse nodded. and left the plate on the little table, in the corner. Raoul than said '' yes you have.'' ashoka looked up.''what? where?'' Raoul removed a tear from her face '' you could live in my home. i already asked my parents if it would be fine. and they said yes.'' Ashoka's face was full of shock and whispered ''how?'' Raoul laughs and scratched the back of his head ''well, let's just say that it was a well calculated guess.'' ashoka hugged him and said '' i know you now for two hours'. and i already know that your a nice bastard.'' Raoul laughed and said. '' well your a nice bitch too.''

after that Raoul called the nurse back in and she directly asked ''why did you only wanted meat?'' ashoka was happy to see the interest in her species. ''well togruta are mostly carnivore's it basically dependent's on the skin color. the closer to red the more meat based the diet needs to be. with me having a light orange skin it means that i don't need to eat meat everyday. and i could eat other things including veggies. but it would be better to eat meat. some one with a red skin can only eat meat. and whit yellow or other color they can eat what they wand. of course it also dependent's on which area and which planet you live.''

the nurse wrote that down ''wow that is really interesting. is there something special about those things on your head.'' ashoka sigh. she would have been offended if she didn't knew better '' yes these are called mortals. they work the same as your ears. and these are leku.'' she gabbed one carefully. ''they are really sensitive because they are directly connected to our brains. even our enemies don't gabbed us there when they tortured for information. grab them wrong and we could die from pain instantly.'' the nurse wrote that down as fast as she could. ''yea that is really important to know. anything more?'' ashoka nodded '' yes our leku are also very good at sensing people and emotions. that trick i used to hurt you, again sorry. we call the force. not many togruta got that. only three to be honest, and i am one of the thing there are also humans where i live. they look exactly the same as you guys do.''

the nurse looked surprised but Raoul wasn't that surprised at all he remarked '' they are most likely the offspring from the atlantians.'' Atlanta was the name of this planet 9000 years ago before it sank in to the ocean.'' ashoka nodded ''could be. not sure i'm getting a bit thirsty. can i get something to drink? '' Raoul said ''yea! do some water for both of us please.'' the nurse left to get some drinks. and Raoul took the plate and gave it to ashoka ''hmm smell's like a fine steak by me.'' ashoka agreed ''yes it does smell delicious.'' she quickly took a bite. '' h-h-hot!'' she swallowed it quickly making Raoul grinning '' of course it's hot! you should try to eat a bit slower.'' he said mocking and ashoka gave him a playful push '' ha ha very funny. but it's so tasteful and good! i have to ask for we leave'' Raoul frown '' wow your the first person i have ever met that really likes hospital food.''

ashoka looked at him and asked. '' don't you like it than.'' Raoul pointed at him self. ''me? ha i't rather cook my self! and i can barley cook.'' ashoka nodded ''well at least it's better than field rations.'' Raoul looked casual ''cant judge on that.'' ashoka looked teasing '' keep it that way. so how old are you?'' Raoul raised a eyebrow ''well that was random. anyway i'm 16 now. and you?'' ashoka was surprised by that he looked a bit younger maybe 14. '' same here.'' than the nurse came back in and brought the drinks.'' here you go.'' ashoka just finished her food. and gave the plate to the nurse.'' thank you.'' and she left again. Raoul took one huge sip and the glass was empty. ashoka drunk slowly, and almost chocked when she saw Raoul drink like that. so she said teasing. '' thirsty?'' and Raoul said playful'' how did you guess that?'' ashoka shrugged her shoulders. '' don't know.'' than they both laughed. and the nurse was back again

''ashoka i have to check you again. orders from higher up.'' ashoka nodded and looked to Raoul ''i'll go outside the door and call my dad ok?'' ashoka nodded ''yes?'' Raoul walked out of the door and the nurse said ''that is a really interesting boy there.'' ashoka pulled of her medical dress, ''yes he is interesting. but can you tell me why i can't were anything else except for this medical dress?'' the nurse looked and she understood the question apparently even a alien woman doesn't like it to be fully naked. ''well we have run over some heat scans and your body temperature is hotter than a normal human. so we did it to make sure, that you wouldn't over heat.'' the nurse kept checking and after that she made a conclusion. '' your free to leave. you have already healed form everything, except your broken arm.'' ashoka nodded and pulled on the dress again. the nurse said '' i'll get you some real clothing'' ashoka nodded

soon after that Raoul looked around the doorway ''he'll be here in 5 hour's. so we have all the time.'' ashoka nodded ''just come in! '' and Raoul stepped in. and he noticed a small scar close to Ashoka's left eye '' say ashoka how did you goth a scar at your left eye?'' ashoka felt on it ''that must have been during the battle whit grievous.'' Raoul looked questioning. and ashoka said ''basically a living tin-head.''Raoul laughed at those choice of word's ''let me guess he was a metal ashole too?'' ashoka took the last sip of her drink and said ''yup'' the nurse came back in and left Ahsoka's clothing on the desk. Raoul said '' i'll leave you two meet me at the cafeteria.'' the nurse nodded '' i'll bring you there don't worry.''

after a minute or 10. Raoul sensed some one coming trough the door and he turned around ,to see ashoka. he smiled as he saw her standing in a second version of her Jedi uniform. everyone in the room was staring at ashoka as if she was crazy. allot of mumbling when trough the room when ashoka walked to Raoul. he could see that it made her very uncomfortable. and she whispered. ''they are thinking that i'm crazy!'' Raoul nodded and said loud, loud enough so that everyone in the room could hear. '' yes your right. they do think your crazy but i know your not. '' ashoka panicked. ''what are you doing?!'' she whispered again. Raoul seemed to understand and whispered back. wile playing whit a cup of coffé '' ever heard of a indirect accusation?'' ashoka shook her head and Raoul explained. '' it is basically saying something whit a different meaning ,than the words actually mean. i said that out loud. but what i meant was, shut up! and mind your own business!. as you can see it worked.''

ashoka was surprised. ''wow than this planet need to be very high socially.'' Raoul nodded. ''yes well some countries are socially higher than others.'' ashoka looked with a frown '' other countries?'' Raoul sighed and nodded ''yes other countries other word pieces of land ruled by a other ruler, some are good. most are evil. can't say for sure if this government is good or bad. but one thing is sure. and that is that they are hiding something.'' ashoka saw the unhappiness in his eyes. '' but how can that happen? i mean to such socially advanced civilization?'' Raoul shrugged his shoulders. '' many reasons. money, power,nationalism,religion,pride, and stubbornness.'' ashoka looked down and said ''seems like some things will never change. no matter were you are.'' Raoul sigh ''guess your right

than ashoka looked up. ''but i have never heard of nationalism before. what is that ?'' Raoul leaned forward ''well it can be multiple things. and it can be both good and bad. a bit of nationalism isn't bad. at its self, it just show's who you are. and where you come form. but there is a extreme form of nationalism. that can cause huge trouble for a country. it can even escalate in a civil war.'' ashoka nodded him to continue. '' look at around 1830. where the french supported the nationalists against the Netherlands. a group of Flemish and wallonian people were nationalist backed by the France. after a short war. the rebels won. and what was one country, became two country's. the Netherlands and there is almost a civil war happening in Belgium again, wallonians against the Flanders. if it continue to escalate than Belgium will fall apart, in to two country's. Flanders and hannout, a old wallonian county.

ashoka shook her head ''wow that is bad!'' Raoul nodded '' i agree we should be unifying, not be tried to unite the earth under one banner yet they all failed.'' ashoka looked interested ''they must have been heroes!'' Raoul gave a mocking laugh. ''nope your wrong most of them were monsters. yet there were also good one's. and one who has been declared ,as evil as a demon. but i belief there is more behind that man's story.''

they talked like this for four hours strait than Raoul looked up when a man was walking towards them smiling. ashoka felt uncomfortable by his approach and Raoul didn't seemed to enjoy it either. than the man said '' well! well! how is it going whit my little Casanova.'' Raoul sank trough the chair. and said embarrassed. '' dad! please not here!.'' ashoka had to laugh, at the boy's change of mood and attitude. ''that's not funny!'' Raoul shot at ashoka ''ha ha yes it , i'm more than ready to leave this place.'' Erik nodded and leaded the two and R7 out.

* * *

**as you can see i have gotten a really handy tip from EsmeAmelia and i tried to use it so i hope that it is more readable now also i might take down the first to chapters to do the same thing there. so i hope you'll enjoy and let me know if this is better or if it can be even better XD **


	4. Chapter 3: finally home

**well hello. so you decided to stick around he? well that is fine by me. i am sorry if you had a hard time reading the prologue and chapter one, but i'll update those two to make them better soon...ish hehe. anyway i hope you'll enjoy chapter 3 too ;)**

raoul, erik ,R7 and ashoka walked out of the door. raoul did a quick look around, he saw that it was already getting dark. so it had to be late in the night already. they walked to the car,but then all of a sudden ashoka stopped. raoul saw it and turned.

''hey ashoka every thing alright?'' ashoka looked panicked around her. saying ''where ar they! where are they!'' '' where are what ashoka?'' ashoka looked up to raoul ''my light sabers where are they?'' raoul laughed ,and pointed at R7. '' he has them.''ashoka looked very relieved.

''pfew. thx R7 now can i have them back again?'' R7 rolled to her and gave her the light sabers ''tnx again R7.'' raoul looked amused and said. ''hey what about me?'' ashoka looked questioning at him. then R7 said'' because of him there still save. if he didn't grabbed them, than the government would. and he told me that they would totally disassemble it, and study it, part for part. until it break's.'' ashoka looked grateful at him and raoul blushed '' i-it was nothing! serious it was nothing.''

ashoka shook her head '' no it is a big deal for are the most valuable things i have.'' raoul smiled mockingly ''well if they are really that valuable to you. than why does it take you five hours, to realize that they were gone?'' ashoka looked angrivated at him. and raoul saw that ''ashoka calm down. it was just a joke. ok maybe a joke at the wrong time.'' ''i agree.'' said Erik ,who was leaning against the car.

he enjoyed seeing his son finally getting close whit a girl. oke she wasn't human but that doesn't matter for him. however? how would his wife react on this? he dismmised that thought though, that would come latter,and he would support raoul and ashoka if the time comes. '' but raoul remember when you lost your mobile, and didn't noticed for three day's. you said that it was one of your most presious things,you had.'' ashoka giggled ''seems like i'm not the only one. huh?''

raoul sighed ''fine! no your not the only one. and i do get why you forgot about them. i mean you wake up in a totally strange world, for you. and out of no where, there is some one who is helping you survive.'' ashoka equipped her light sabers and said '' y-yes i guess .'' Erik smiled and said '' are you two still coming? or what?'' they all steped in to the car and they drove away.''

ashoka all of a sudden felt very tired. and she had to fight to keep her eyes open, as soon as she sad down, and yawned.'' raoul saw it and asked ''tired?''ashoka nodded drove for a quarter. than raoul could feel shomething leaning agains his right shoulder, and looked. he smiled, when he saw ashoka sleeping. ''she must be exhausted.'' he yawed him self, and Erik said. yea and you are too. take some sleep, it will be more than a hour before we arrive. raoul nodded ''right.'' and he closed his eyes

they drove for 5 minutes when Erik smiled as he looked in the back mirror, seeing ashoka and raoul leaning against each other.''it's like they already know each other their entire live.''. R7 said ''yea strange? they bond even quicker, than ashoka did whit anakin.'' erik looked aside ''who's that?'' R7 answered ''her master but he was way more to her. he was like the father she never had.'' Erik looked at ashoka ''what happened?'' R7 sighed ''pirate both died. after that the Jedi order fount her, and took her in as a student.'' erik felt bad for asking ,but he had to know ashoka, if she was going to live in his house. '' how old was she?'' R7 said sad ''only three years old.'' erik was shocked by that and kept quiet.

after a hour raoul felt a shock. he woke up, and looked around. it was dark, but he knew where they were. '' almost home?'' he asked and erik said, who was not surprised that he was awake, at all. ''yea. you better wake ashoka now where almost there.'' raoul looked at ashoka, who had her head still on his shoulder, and her arm's around his right used his left hand, to shake her shoulder. ''ashoka wake up where almost there.''

ashoka woke up slowly, she rubbed her eyes and looked around. it was dark and she noticed that she had drooled a bit on raoul's shoulder, when she was asleep. to her embarrassment raoul also seemed to notice but he smiled. ''guess that my shoulder was a good pillow?'' ashoka shook her head and joked ''hmm, six out of ten. it was a bit to hard.'' raoul rolled his eyes.

the car stopped , raoul frown, when he stepped out. ''what the...?!'' he said. and ashoka who came out frown. ''some thing wrong ?'' raoul nodded. ''yes that light shouldn't be on unless some one is home. he said running and ashoka ran after him ''you mean there is a burglar?'' an raoul said a bit angry ''yes!'' Erik screamed after him '' raoul wait!'' but raoul didn't hear it. he stormed in, the door was unlocked. ashoka was close after him and looked in shock, wen she saw that raoul grabbed a hand gun, from a case next to the door.

raoul ran to the living room, and saw a man standing. ''stop right there! and drop whatever the hell you have in your hand's, before i blow you head off!'' raoul looked again, this time very annoyed. ''wait! is that my computer. you better place that carefully on the table, before i shoot your brain's out.'' ashoka had also drawn her man looked intrigued at the weapon. erik ran in and saw the two teens ready to take that poor scientist out. ''raoul wait that scientist is allowed to be me.'' raoul lowered the gun and looked at his father.

the scientist was looking whit fear at raoul, and raoul said. ''fine than. but bring my pc back to my chamber. now!'' the scientist nodded and said '' y-yes sir. but i thought guns where forbidden in this country.'' Raoul gave a disdainful smile ''that's only for those who follow the rules on the letter, or like to get robbed.'' with that the scientist thought ,that he knew whit wat type of person he was dealling.

after a minute or five, the scientist came back down, and walked past raoul. raoul saw something sticking out of his pocked, he already suspected some thing, it just took him to long to come down stairs again. raoul scraped his throat and spoke. '' i believe you still have something that's from me on you sir.'' the scientist looked nervous and gave him the harddrive'' h-here you go i-i'll leave now.'' but raoul didn't buy it ''ahem!'' the scientist looked scared '' oh i-i almost forgot this. i'm so sorry sir.'' raoul said sarcastic '' yea i'm sure you are. now get the hell out.''

ashoka stood next to raoul ''you know how to deal with people like that real smooth.'' raoul gave a goofy smile ''well thank you, but my reputation preserves me.'' ashoka roled her eyes ''ugh men never change, it doesn't matter where you are, they'll always stay the same.'' raoul said teasing ''seems that it goes for woman too.'' ashoka narrowed her eyes ''what do you mean with that?'' raoul said, with a teasing smile. ''they are always annoying. and complain about every thing, even if it's not needed.''

ashoka folded her looked mockingly '' well lucky i'm not a stinky hear ball, like most men are.'' raoul laughed. '' the only reason why we might stink, is as we have trained. besides we are way better at sports that woman like you.'' ashoka widened her eyes ''seems like a challenge.'' and raoul ran away. ''well catch me if you can.''ashoka ran after him ''raoul don't run int the... aw who am i kidding he ain't going to lissen.'' said erik to him self and went to the car, to get the last things out .

ashoka sprinted through a long hallway, and was closing in to raoul quickly, so she took a leap and jumped on him. she was surprised because of the speed raoul turned towards her, it was fast. very fast. yet caused him to land on his back. and ashoka pinned him down, whit her good arm and the force . they both took a small moment to catch their breaths. then ashoka said joyful. ''seems like i am better at athletic than you are.'' raoul laughed '' yes i have to admit. there are some exceptions. however i never ran on my top speed. but do i stink?'' ashoka shook her head '' guess your one of the exceptions too.'' than she released her grip on him and they sad on the floor.

all of a sudden raoul frown ''what is it?'' asked ashoka.''some thing sting's me.'' said raoul and his eyes widened '' ho no!'' he grabbed to a pocked and took the procesor out. it was completely broken. ''NO! t-this can't be. it took me ages to make this ting, and now it's broken.''

ashoka looked somber. she knew that this was partly her fault too. if she haddn't tackled him ,than nothing would have happened to it.'' may i have a look at it maybe i can fix it.'' raoul looked at her and said sarcastic ''good luck whit fixing this piece of junk.'' ashoka took it and studied carefully. she thought to her self. ' i can fix this. i have the parts in my light saber, but it's going to take three day's. i estimate that there will be a 5% chance, of the energy focus overheating. whit that my saber won't work. still its a small change, i have to take it. he helped me now. i'll help him.

she than spoke '' i think i can give it a shot. it would take three day's, i believe.'' raoul lit up. ''really?!'' ashoka yawed and nodded. ''yea ,i believe i can. tomorrow.'' raoul smiled ''tnx i'll bring you to your chamber now.'' raoul and ashoka walked up the stairs, and came in to a big hallway. they went left, and stopped at a corner in the hallway. ''this is our wing of the house. and here is my chamber.'' ashoka estimated that the hall of at wing was at least ten meters. raoul enters his room and ashoka stopped she waited outside. ''ashoka you can come in, it just my room.'' ashoka stepped in and her eyes widened. this room was at least bigger that her quarter at the Jedi temple was.

raoul noticed her disbelieve and smiled. ''i have a nice room. right?'' ashoka nodded ''yes but you should try to clean some times.'' raoul scratched his head ''yea i know i was planning to do that. anyway.'' he walked out and when to the next door ''here is the bath room .'' this time there was a room that was at least three times the sise of her room at the Jedi temple. raoul walked two door's further ''and here is your room.'' ashoka stepped in. it was a almost empty room. there was a bed, a closet, a table and a TV. yet again it ,was at least five time's bigger than her room in the temple.

''we could go and get some thing's for it later this week.''ashoka nodded and sat down on bed.'' tnx raoul i really appreciate it.'' raoul waved her a good night. ''i know you do. see ya tomorrow.'' with that he closed the door.

ashoka laid in bed for two hours but she couldn't sleep. something kept going through her head. 'why do i have this feeling? it's like i have met raoul somewhere before. but where?' she finally decided to meditate on it 'why do i have the feeling that i know him' than after a short time a familiar voice came trough '' he remind's you of your self and anakin.'' ashoka's eyes shoot open a clearer answer she couldn't get. she went back in to her meditation ' oke but what am i doing here then?' the voice answered ''everything will become clear when the time i right, for now just have fun, make friend's, and grow up like a normal teen should.'' with that ashoka could feel the presence leaving. ashoka crawled back in bed and fell in sleep.

at the same time raoul woke up he felt something in his room than it spoke ''ashoka is a mental mess, so please watch over ashoka adn keep her save.'' whit that the presence left again. ''what was that?'' he asked himself. and he went back to sleep

next morning ashoka was up early. she noticed that, she had her clothing still on. so she took off her boots ,and went to she took her clothes off, whit some struggles,because of her broken arm. and stepped in to the shower. she gulped when she took a look at it. there where so many buttons which one does she need to push. there was text at it, but she couldn't read it.

at that time raoul woke up. he had the same idea as ashoka, so he walked to the shower. it was unlocked. but he could hear some one in side. '' hello ashoka are you in?'' ashoka was overcome with shock and shame, so she answerd ''yes d-don't come in. j-just wait a sec. she saw a towel and wrapped it around her body. she walked to the door and opened it nervously.

raoul stepped in quickly and locked the door. he blushed like a tomato because he was just in his boxers. ashoka could see that he was quite muscular. yes he was thin, but the only thing you could see were his muscles. ashoka blushed this wasn't an appropriate way ,to think for a jedi. however she wasn't a Jedi anymore

'' em raoul how does the shower work? i can't read the signs.'' raoul nodded and explained everything he left the bath room so that ashoka could shower. after a long shower ashoka stepped out and dried herself off. she tried to dress up, putting on her pants was not that hard, but her bra was a different story. she grunted in frustration ''grrr, this is so embarrassing.''

Raoul could hear her through the door and asked ''ashoka? everything alright?'' ashoka flinched ''emm. yea yea! everything is fine here! hehe.'''Raoul shook his head knowing better ''alright but please say when you need help ok'' ashoka closed her eyes to focus on the force ''yea i'll do'' she used the force to attach her bra and unlocked the door. she quickly grabbed her shirt from the floor and put it on.

Raoul walked in and looked surprised ''so you dressed up your self whit a broken arm?'' ashoka nodded '' yep and with help of the force.'' raoul smiled '' yea i guess that helps too.'' ashoka closed the door and went to her chamber,to get her boots.

when she stepped out she could see Raoul entering his chamber. so she waited there for his door. when he came out he just wore sweatpants and a hoodie both were black. under that hoodie he wore a white t shirt. ashoka widened her eyes. it looked good.

Raoul who wasn't that surprised that ashoka stood there said '' come let's have some breakfast.'' ashoka agreed she felt a bit hungry '' yea good plan.'' they walked downstairs and entered the living room.

Raoul's dad was sitting on the couch reading a news paper. '' morning dad.'' Erik looked and frowned. Raoul felt a bit uncomfortable and asked ''what?'' his father took a fake concerned expression ''are you feeling alright? are you sure that your not sick son?'' Raoul frown. '' no. why that question?'' Erik pointed on the clock '' It's eight o'clock in the morning. on a holiday and you're up already.'' ashoka laugh '' how early is he up normally then?'' Erik shrugged his shoulders '' with luck twelve in the morning.'' ''eleven!'' corrected raoul. and ashoka laughed even harder now.

than a old man entered and bow deeply to Raoul. Raoul bow back, Erik and Raoul both said '' Ohayō Hiro san.'' and Hiro said ''Ohayō sir'' Raoul shook his head '' hiro you have worked for us so long your like family you don't have to say sir to me just call me Raoul. oke?'' hiro nodded '' yes Raoul kun.'' Raoul smiled ''see? way i want you to meet ashoka Tano. she is not form this planet, and we have to keep her existences secret, for three days. after that you can speak about her in public.''

Hiro bowed to ashoka and ashoka was surprised when Hiro looked offended. Raoul said in ashoka's mortal ''bowing means showing respect to others in his culture. '' ashoka nodded and made a deep bow back. now hiro looked surprised and ashoka looked questioning at Raoul again. Raoul smiled '' the deeper you bow the more respect you show. you just bow to him ,as if you were standing whit the emperor himself. according to the traditions that is.

Hiro said ''she understand English? good! but don't feel ashamed you couldn't know that. so Ohayō ashoka kun.'' ashoka asked ''what does that mean? '' Raoul said ''it means good morning in Japanese.'' ashoka nodded ''o-ohaio?'' she said with a nervous smile Hiro laughed, and left to the garden. ashoka turned to Raoul and asked '' who was that anyway?'' Erik said '' our gardener. Hiro Ashikaga. a good man, and a excellent gardener.''

Raoul nodded ''yes i have a lot of respect for him, that's why i called him san by the way. it shows that you respect the it's used between people of the same age. however sins i have a higher status, i think that it would be appropriate to call him instead of sama. he used kun because we were younger than him yet he showed respect.'' ashoka nodded confused ''yes well i'll have to be reminded of that often i belief. '' Raoul laughed '' yea i did first lets get breakfast and that i could show you around the whole house''

they ate quickly and said good bye to erik, who went back to the camping. they did a fast tour trough the house. it was a big hat everything. swimming pool inside and outside. a bar, a gaming room, study room and even a gym, than they when outside to view the mutible gardens. then they went inside again and raoul leaded ashoka to , what he called his favorite place of the house. they stepped outside via a difrand entrens, and enterd a japanese garden. ashoka's eyes widened. it was beuatiful. it felt so peace full

**so i hope it was a good chapter also if i was wrong at the last part of the chapter let me know but i know for 90% that i'm right**


	5. Chapter 4 :Jedi's in a worry

**wow. fourth chapter took me longer than i wanted. so srry to everyone and tnx for the suport. so does anyone have a idea witch role hiro is going to play in this story? if you think to know than tell me in the reviews.**

raoul steps down the stairs in to the garden. and took a deep breath. he turned around to see ashoka's stunned smiled.'' beautiful. is it not?'' ashoka walked down the stairs as well in to the garden, and Raoul walked besides her.

they walked over a small bridge, that was going over a small the beginning of the river there was a waterfall, and at the end of the river was a lake. ashoka stopped she saw some tasty looking creatures swimming in that pool. Raoul noticed ashoka's behavior he smiled and thought 'probably her instinct that is telling her to hunt.'

'' those fish look tasty. don't they?''ashoka turned around embarrassed, her leku darkened a few shades. ''y-yes they do.''she stuttered raoul laughed at her reaction.'' no need to be embarrassed ashoka. i'll ask hiro if he could buy some of those type fish for dinner tomorrow''

ashoka looked back in to the water it made her feel so sighed ''thanks your right i shouldn't be embarrassed i guess it's just my nature.''raoul pointed at some rock's in the garden.'' come let's go over there. it's a great place to relax and think. raoul sad down legged and closed his eyes.

his breathing slowed down and became more controlled. ashoka took place next to him in the same way. she could clearly feel a energy switch within raoul. this helped her relax. she took a deep breath and thought.'last night that voice who was that? i recognized it but i can't come up whit the name or face.' she focused even more, yet still nothing happened.

''who was it?'' she thought again '' you have met her before. but where?'' she kept thinking fro half a hour but still nothing. so she gave up. this caused her to hear raoul's thoughts. '' now i have to find a way, to stop those bullies, from picking on ashoka.'' ashoka thought 'bullies who could that be?'

however she thought out loud and raoul heard it. she could sens that his energy field got disturbed, and lost focus. he tried to regain it, but it was impossible, so he dropped his meditation and looked at ashoka.'' you heard that how?'' ashoka used her hand to support her head. and her finger, she tapped her chin she. '' I think through the force.''

raoul knew that she was certain about that and just acted dumb. he stood up and said. ''well anyway, don't worry about those bullies. i'll deal whit them.'' he turned around and mumbled ''like always.'' ashoka had heard that and stood up too and clapped her hand's ''so where are we going to next.'' raoul looked to ashoka and pointed at a building in the garden

''you see that little house there.'' ashoka looked at the direction raoul was pointing at. and gave a Small continued ''we call that a dojo. it mean's training hall/ ground.'' they walked to the dojo, and stepped in side the . raoul bow before entering. he gestured to ashoka to do the same. she gave a small bow.

she saw hiro bussy whit a long piece of steel. he was preparing to slice a piece of meat in half. to ashoka's shock he did it in one slice. she looked dumbfounded at raoul, who was now bussy for his own. he had a long half round stick in his hand and a projectile whit a scharp point. he laid the projectile on the piece of wood. he narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath.

hiro had also noticed him preparing and said. '' remember you get only one shot so make it count.'' raoul nodded and took a second breath in one smooth motion, he focused on the goal, strained tendon and shot the arrow. the arrow sliced through the air whit a buzzing sound. and came with a thump in the goal of straw.

ashoka's eyes widened that shot was almost perfect. yet raoul looked disappointed. hiro walked to the shooting disk. he took out the arrow ''shoot again this time faster and more accurate. i know you can do better. every shot has to be perfect or else it could be the end of your live!'' hiro said strict. raoul took another breath raised the bow aimed and took the shot three time's, within the same second.

ashoka looked stunned when all three arrow's where smack right in the middle of the target. hiro smiled in approval '' see told you that you could do better.'' raoul was beaming with happiness'' yes thank you sensei.'' he walked to ashoka and smiled. she looked stunned at him

''that was amazing. i thought that the first shot was good, but that second try! how in the force did you do that?!'' raoul scratched his chin and said '' well it start's whit training and concentration. that was why i meditated in the sen garden. to clear my mind and to focus. also balance is important. make sure your breathing is right and at last feel the flow of the energy use your senses hear and feel the wind. than take the shot.''

ashoka looked serious and said '' you have to learn me.'' raoul taped his chin ''well i guess that i could show you tomorrow. ashoka looked threatening and pulled him by the arm '' no now!'' raoul sensed that she was eager to learn it so he sighted '' ok fine but keep in mind i'm no master at it.''

ashoka ran at the weapon rack and took a bow plus arrows. ''so how do i shoot?'' she asked exited. raoul laughed'' you don't first you need to chose your make it your self. i made mine a old Japanese tactic. i used layers of wood and bamboo gluing together (with isinglass). As a result, the bow was both tighter and more flexible.''

ashoka's eyes lit up .making her own weapons made her always feel better. so maybe she should make a bow too.''can you help me...?'' ashoka looked down a bit shy ''can i help you with what?'' raoul asked knowing the answer.

ashoka looked up again ''can you help me, making my bow?'' raoul nodded.''sure i can! i'll get the materials wait here please.'' raoul ran off and hiro walked to ashoka '' he is better than he thinks, keep a close eye on that boy an you can learn a lot from him.'' whit that hiro left in to the garden

raoul came back whit some materials and sat down next to ashoka. ashoka looked curious at him.'' so how are we going to make this thing?'' raoul thought for a sec and started

after 7 hours the yumi bow was finally done they placed the bow in the weapon rack and raoul's stomach started to growl ''dam i'm hungry time to eat i guess.'' ashoka looked up ''hmm yea i'm getting hungry to so what do we eat.'' raoul shrugged his shoulder, '' don't know we could eat a pizza it's easy to there is not much meat on it.''

ashoka laughed.''don't worry i can live a day without meat.'' raoul raised a eyebrow ''well i can't so i'll bake some bacon too.''ashoka looked questioning ''bacon what is that?'' raoul tapped his chin wile walking ''it's a salty type of meat whit a great taste,that is easy to recognize once you've tasted it.''

''sound's good.''responded ashoka. they walked in to the home in to the living room '' you can sit and watch some tv if you want. do you know how it work's?'' ashoka shook her head as she sat down. raoul picked the remote control from a drawer. and presed the on button. ashoka shocked ,as a colored screen appeared.

raoul pressed a few numbers ''here this is a channel called history HD you might find something about our history here.'' ashoka nodded and raoul left for the kitchen.''

after 15 minutes raoul came back with some food and sat down next to he placed down the food he said''this round thing is a pizza and these half round things are bacon.'' ashoka took a piece of both

a question entered her mind ''say raoul? i have heard something on tv, and i was wondering about it. how did you technology get a drop back? i mean roman city building was pretty advance ,for that time. but in the middle ages it was, to say it flat out, utter crap. how did that happened?''

raoul looked at ashoka with a smile that said. a easy answer. '' well that is not so hard to explain you see the answer is simple. the roman empire was really advanced but greedy. they attacked barbaric tribes without warning and other tribes got word of that. a tribe was a easy pray for the roman empire because of the technological differences. but as i said other tribes got word of that and started working together as a coalition against the roman empire.''

''but still what does that have to do whit the city building style?'' wondered ashoka raoul continued '''well the roman empire grew to fast and there were a lot of factors leading to its downfall. inflation,religious and cultural differences, and the war whit other great nations. the barbaric tribes saw it as the time to attack and take back what was once the roman people had build got raised to the ground.''

ashoka frown.''but why?'' raoul had that same smile as at the beginning '' again simple. they saw roman as evil monsters disguised as human' for everything they had build was demonic and should have been destroyed. just a few things remained standing.''

ashoka understood what had happened. '' i see so it basically destroyed itself by doing horrible things?'' raoul shook his head. '' no they didn't do much horrible things. except from slavery and corruption.'' ashoka growled. it was clear to raoul that she had some sort of history with slavery. however he decided not to ask.

they started eating and ashoka's eyes widened when she tasted the bacon.'''hmmmm'' she just said and raoul grinned '' i think that it means that you like it?''ashoka just nodded as she took a few more bacon strips.

''so what does taste better hospital foot or this?'' ashoka smirked teasing '' hospital foot!" she said joking raoul just laughed ''yea well maybe you should eat your dinner there than.'' ashoka locked shocked at raoul ''what about the bacon?'' raoul shrugged his shoulders '' i can never eat this al by my self so i guess that i'll have to trow it away.''

ashoka looked form raoul to the bacon a few times than she looked at her plate and to the bacon. the grabbed a few more strips ''doing that would be a waist so i'll eat them.'' she said trying to sound like she didn't care. this made raoul laugh even harder he was almost chocking in it.

after a few second's ashoka joined as well. after they both had regained controle over them selfs, they continued eating. ''so what do you want to do tonight ashoka?'' ashoka tought for a second and said '' i want to test my bow could you help?'' raoul nodded ''sure sounds like fun!''

after they were done eating. he placed the plates in to the dishwasher and left for the dojo again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

shaak ti was walking trough the halls of the temple fast. ' it has been three days sinds ashoka had left she should have called me two days ago yet still nothing. i have called her but the line was dead her ship never arrived at shili and coruscant space control keeps telling that she had gone in to !?' shaak was so deep in thoughts that she didn't hear anakin closing in.

''hye master ti.''he said and shaak shocked ''haaaa! SKYWALKER DON'T DO THAT EVER AGAIN!.'' she shouted angry anakin took a few steps back and frown. it was nothing for her to become angry. and certainly not for something like this. '' master ti calm down. i just said hy. but you seemed to be worry't lately. what going on? is it the warr?''

shaak shook her head ''no anakin it's far worse.'' she looked down considering if she should tell him. she decided to do it. ''it's ashoka she has been gone missing for the second time.'' anakin's eyes widened. ''again! but how? i thought she left for shili. what happened?'' his eyes where full of worry

shaak shrugged her shoulders '' i don't know. all i know is that she left three days ago. coruscand hyperspace control confirmed it. but all of a sudden, she disappeared from the radar. and there are no reports on shili that she landed. her ship never reached shilian space or orbit.''

anakin's eyes widened and he began to panic. 'i have to find her' he thought and he ran of '' anakin where you going!?'' she shouted behind him. but he didn't hear it. he had to go to space control and first the had to cal patmé.

shaak ti went to the library she had to find out what happened. maybe she landed on a different planed instead or worse maybe she got captured by some one. she ran as fast as she could and bumped in to mace windu.

he frown '' i thought ,that it was not allowed to run in the hall's. that goes even for masters. master ti.'' she looked a bit annoyed at him. ''well sorry master windu but i have a emergency here.'' windu raised a eyebrow. '' o and what is that? if i may ask?''

shaak sighed. ''ashoka wen't missing again. she wen't to shili three days ago. but she never arrived.'' windu looked uninterested and mockingly ''so why should i care?'' shaak looked extremely insulted and aggravated. she had to use everything she got not to slap him in the face, or yell at him.'' what do you mean with that. we caused this to happen.''

windu waved it carelessly away. ''so she left the order on her own chose. so i say that she isn't hour problem anymore.'' with this shaak snapped and slapped him in the face. several other's who were walked by stopped and looked. shaak just ignored them and yelled '''SHE LEFT BECAUSE WE BETRAYED HER TRUST! WE BLINDLY EXPELLED HER AND DIDN'T EVEN APOLOGIZE!WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE IN HERE PLACE?''

windu took a step back. his cheek was hurting whit a burning pain. '' wel ok. i must admit i would have left left and now she isn't our problem anymore.''

he saw that shaak was ready to hit him again so he quickly said '' she left at her own decision. with that can't help her anymore accept it. it's not that i like it. no not at all but we have bigger problem's to focus on right now. out of nothing all of our secret bases got hit by separatist's attacks.''

shaak frown and said ''so your not worried that the separatist's have ashoka. i mean she knew all of those bases locations.'' windu's eyes widened ''wait.. WHAT! YOU MEAN THAT SHE KNEW ALL OF THEM!?'' shaak nodded ''yes she did. i mean she was our top ranked commander. the rest of the council thought that that deserved something. so we showed her everything. she and anakin were in lead of the republic's most successful battalion. they haven't lost a battle in half a year.''

windu stroke his chin he had to admit that was true the 501'st was there best battalion and ashoka was a excellent commander. she had proven to be a natural leader multiple times. and the idea of dooku willing to have her as a new apprentice wasn't that strange at all. '' oke shaak i'll send out top spy's to see if dooku has her.''

he could sens her relief. her anger faded away. one of the jedi youngling's who was at the gatering said.'' master ti may i help you, whit looking for ashoka?'' a second later a tugrota young ling's was standing next to the other one'' i wan't to help to ashoka is one of us i have to help her.''

windu smiled at the young ling's enthusiasm. everyone looked surprised seeing windu smile was something rare. '' i think we should allow that it is a good preparation for them to become padawan's.'' shaak couldn't agree more whit that. '' i think your right master windu.'' she turned to the two youngling's ''alright katooni, ashla you may help me. we will go to the library to see if we can find something there.''

they left and windu looked concerned. he hoped that his spy's couldn't find anything that even may lead, to the fact that ashoka has turned dark, or that she is captured by dooku. he pressed his com-link and told yoda about what had happened.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

ashoka and raoul waked back in to the living room and sat on the sofa. '' well ashoka that wasn't bad for your firs't try.'' ashoka frown'' nod bad i barly hit the target and i almost killed hiro.'' raoul laughed and took a sip of his thee.'' well at least you shot the arrow. at my first try it didn't flew further that two feet max.''

ashoka laughed about that she had to admid he was right about that''wel at least you didn't shoot your own foot right.'' raoul blushed ''ehmmm...'' ashoka's eyes widened ''wait you shot your own foot?how in the force name did you do that?''

raoul blushed even harder ''well it was my first try ok. my hand just slipped from the arrow... i was to nervous and my hand's were sweaty.i had to go to the hospital for it, so that they could take out he arrow. after it got removed i had to stay there for 3 day's. however they caught me 5 times trying to escape. '' ashoka laughed '' jeez that sound's familiar however they caught me four time's.''

they both burst out in laughter again however ashoka stopped quickly '' o dammit i totally forgot!'' raoul raised a eyebrow and asked. ''what do you mean?'' ashoka looked at raoul '' well i totaly forgot to fix your procesor.''

raoul smiled as just wove it away '' nah don't worry about that we could do that tomorow too becides whe had fun. right?'' ashoka had to admid that was true.'' yea that is true i forgot about that. im going to bed i think i'm feeling a bit tierd right now. raoul looked at the clock and nodded. ''yea i think i'm going too.''

**so i hope you liked it i know shaak was a bit out of charecter but i will explane that later in the story please leave a comend because i am really curious about your opinion's on the stroy **


	6. Chapter 5 Anakin's pain

**alright everyone chapter 5 here we go! It might be a wile before i update again, because of school and that type of things. But now let us start the chapter.**

* * *

i have decided so how is this for a opening of a chapter

it was late in the night and Ashoka was sleeping restless. It was like something bad was going on, or something was going to happen. Something bad, that was clear. She couldn't wrap her mind around it however. She woke up 5 in the morning. The word's bad morning mood clearly written on her head. she took a quick shower.

After that she walked down stairs, in to the zen garden. She shivered from the cold morning e sad down legged again and concentrated on her all flashes appeared. Visions of riots, war destruction, a bomb so powerful, it destroyed a city in one started to appear. Word's like, Allah Akbar and in the name of god.

Also images of starving children. People shooting at each other's ran for there lives many got shot in the process. Building's set on fire whit people still in it, while others dancing around it cheering.

Ashoka looked disturbed and troubled. How could this happen? Can it be stopped? And who could do such a tings. It didn't took long before three big word's appear.

''WORLD WAR THREE!''

Ashoka asked her self.'' World war three what does that mean?'' But before she got a answer. She was floating in space looking at a planed, whit the word earth on it.A few seconds went by. But than a few small looking explosions happened. The planed was shaking. The once blue sky turned red. She could hear people choking. And others screaming in pain. Then it was silenced. One last explosion happened and the place where once was a planed, was now filled whit noting more than empty space.

Whit out warning Ashoka got slammed out of her meditation. She looked up it was light. Instead of twilight. She could feel something soft at warm around her. It was a looked around and saw Raoul to her left.

He stood there whit a teasing smile. ''I know it's summer... But the morning's are still a bit to chilly, to go out side. And sit down on your ass like that.'' Ashoka looked annoyed him. ''GRRR!I have no time for such a child's play.'' Ashoka stood up and walked off rather irritated.

Raoul worrying instantly. Did he offend her? '' Ashoka wait i didn't mean to offend you!'' Ashoka didn't seem to hear him. So he ran after her. Inside Ashoka was walking to her room but Raoul cached up.

He was breathing heavy. ''Ashoka why... Did you run... Away from me?'' Ashoka looked angry at him. But soon realized that, she had no reason to be angry at him.''I don't know to be honest. But i was going to my room... To gather the stuff needed, to fix your processor.''

Raoul could see through that lie easy but chose not to react on it.''Good i'll be in my room. You can just walk in if you want.'' Ashoka nodded and walked inside her room. And grabbed her light saber.

She walked to Raoul's room and opened the door. Both Raoul and Ashoka stood in shock. After ten seconds Ashoka closed the door and waited on the hallway. That wasn't something she wanted to see.

After a few second's Raoul called her back in. He said blushing '' If anyone ever asked about it. You never saw a thing. Ok?'' Ashoka nodded '' I-i saw nothing.''It stayed silenced a bit longer. Raoul gave the processor.

Ashoka studied it carefully whit the force. She disassembled her light saber. And started working. Than a question appeared. ''Say Raoul what does world war 3 mean. Yes i can guess ,that it mean's, that the whole world is at war. But why 3 behind that?''

Raoul explained what hat happened during world war one and two. Ashoka was disgusted by the Hiroshima incident. But also the mas murder of Jews and Chinese people. They worked on that thing all day and they went to bed early.

2 days later.

Anakin was walking to the council chamber. After three day's of searching, he hoped that there would finally be good new's. He entered the council chamber. In one second all his hope got destroyed.

He looked at the empty look's in the council. One more depressed than the other. He gulped. '' You had new's about Ashoka master's?'' Yoda looked up he asked. '' Which news first the good or the bad one?'' Anakin wanted to light up the mood. So he said ''The good one master.''

Yoda just nodded and Windu spoke. '' Ashoka is not captured or in training by can confirm that. Because we found something of her ship.'' Anakins eyes widened .Maybe there was still hope after all.

Windu gave Anakin a black piece of metal. '' it also confirmed something we never thought.'' Anakin looked at the piece of metal. water came in his eyes Shaak started sobbing and Obiwan left the room.

Anakin started to cry his eyes became red.''P-please no!'' Yoda closed his.'' Yes one whit the force. She has become.'' Even Yoda couldn't hide his tears anymore.

Anakin fell down on his knees. still looking at the piece of metal. he started shaking his head "No! no! no! NO! NOOOOOOO! WHYYYY!'' He yelled at the top of his lungs. He slammed his fist in to the floor multiple times.

Obiwan walked back in, with tears sticking in his whas destroyed. This was her fault, all of it.''This is all my fault. I should have never let her go!'' she said hysteric. Obiwan embraced her and said. ''no that is not we just listened to the force, than this would have never happened. I failed her the most. I and Anakin trained her together. So as her second master. I failed her the most.''

Windu shook his head ,annoyed whit the behavior of his fellow council said. '' It doesn't matter anymore. She is can sit here and whine about it all day, Or we could get over it. And arrange a fitting farewell, worthy of who she was.''Kit didn't liked the way Windu said that. But he had to agree he made a point there. Yoda said whit a sad voice ''Right Windu is take a week free you must Skywalker''

Anakin nodded. After that he stood up and ran wanted to follow but Stass Alie stopped him.'' He need's time.''The council started their long and sad discussion

Anakin ran in to the hangar. And Stepped in a speeder HE flew to Patmé to tell the new's. His vision was blurry trough the many tears he had. it couldn't be possible. He refused to believe it. However... The force told him that she had indeed cached.

he parked his speeder next to his star ship. Almost crashed in the process. Patmé came running outside. She was shocked when she saw her husband totally destroyed. and asked ''And? Any news on ashoka.''

Anakin hung his head and walked sobbing, in to her arm's ''S-she i-is...She's gone...'' Patme comforted her husband. ''to where? '' To her suprise, this seemed to up sad him even more.

he pushed out of the embrace and rushed Patmé followed him '' Ani wait! answer my question! That she is gone, is not the end of the world! we can still visit her. we just have to figure out where she is. Right? ''

Anakin turned around and his face was filled whit anger ''NO! DON'T YOU GET IT?! SHE IS GONE! AND SHE WIL NEVER COME BACK! WE CAN'T FOLLOW HER, TO WHERE SHE IS NOW!''He fell down on the sofa, whit his head in his hand's ''Well maybe there is one way and i am seriously considering it.''

At that moment Patmé's breathing stopped. She realized what had happened to Ashoka. she placed her hand's before her mouth. tears rolled over her cheeks. She sat down trembling. ''Ani please. Promise me that you won't leave me.'' Anakin looked up and whit a dry throat he said '' I-i promise.''

they heard some one dropping on his knees. They looked around, and saw Lux. Who was in the kitchen helping C3PO. The expression on his face was empty. Out of nothing he started laughing hysterical.

Patmé gulped. She had heard of this type of behavior before.''Lux?'' she asked careful. He pointed his attention at Patmé.'' You hate me!'' He said twisted. Anakin was about to rush at him. But Patmé stopped him ''YOU ALL HATE ME! THAT IS WHY ALL OF YOU LEAVING ME, ISN'T IT?''

''BONTARI CALM DOWN! I GET THAT YOUR UP SAD, BUT THIS WON'T HELP ANYONE!''Lux looked angry at said frustrated. ''O and what do you know a bout it?! I've lost my mother,Steela, and after that Ashoka. What did you lose? I think nothing you could care about. Your a Jedi!

Patme saw Anakin's reaction on it, and believed that this would end badly. ''LUX! You can't say that! Even Jedi have feeling's!'' Lux just shot back. '' I highly doubt that. Seeing the way they treated Ashoka.''

Anakin clenched his fist and stood up. He walked to Lux and lifted him, whit one fist against the his other hand he pointed at him. Anakin said menacing ''I can see that your beyond reason so i make this clear. You have no idea about the loses i made. Your not the only one, who has seen his mother die before his eyes! I lost hundred's of men everyday, at a battle field! They weren't just soldiers to me! They were brother's in arm's! My family! and ashoka was like the sister i never HAD! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME! I'M NOT LIKE THOSE OTHER JEDI! I DON'T DENY MY FEELING'S, LIKE THEY DO! I ACCEPT THEM!''

Lux gulped''AND I CENTRALLY WON'T ALLOW YOU TO SPEAK TO MY WIVE LIKE THAT AGAIN! AM I CLEAR MISTER BONTARI!'' Lux lost words at that took a second to look at his wive. He made a important mistake, that could destroy his career as a Jedi.

Lux nodded confused and released his grip on Lux. '' i have to go some where.'' Anakin said. He stepped in to his speeder and left. Lux was sitting on the ground. He tried to stand up but failed. Patmé helped him to the couch, and brought a glass of water.

Lux took it in his hand's he was shaking like a mad man. he never experienced something as terrifying as this, in his life. maybe he went a bit to looked sad. '' I-i guess i have to tell you now?''Lux knew she was talking about the marriage.''we married at the beginning of the , all wen't well. we didn't had much time to gather... But it worked out well in the it is getting harder all the time. i was beginning to doubt if it was a good now whit ashoka gone...I-i cant just leave him. please Lux, tell no one!that where married or that i said this.''

Lux merely nodded he didn't know what to he wouldn't betray Patmé. Nor his mother and ashoka.

Anakin stopped his speeder again he wasn't angry at felt the same pain. Anakin wasn't angry at him for saying thing´s that he did. He knew that he didn't really mean it. But they still hurt non the less. He was standing in front of the door of Palpetine´s office. He knocked the door and it opened.

one of the red robed guard´s came out. When he saw it was Anakin, he let him room was empty and they said that he could sit down. The Chancellor would come soon. It took five minutes for him to arrive. He greeted Anakin whit open arm´s. To his joy he could see that Anakin was destroyed by something. he could feel anger sadness and the lose of a loved one.

´´o dear Anakin is something wrong?´´he asked whit fake concern. Anakin nodded and started to cry again. this surprised the Sith a bit, but he kept up the act. well what is wrong than my boy?'' Anakin took a deep breath. ''you know that me and Pamté are married? right?'' Sidious nodded slowly''yesss?and?''

Anakin closed his eyes and looked. ''I-i accidentally yelled it in senator Bontairi's face, when i was angry. please i need you to back me up when he tell's the order.'' Sidious smiled and he thought. Good use your anger!

He placed his hand on Anakin's shoulder.'' Of course, you can count on me my boy. i'll always be there for you.'' and he added in his mind evil because soon i will be the only one you have.'' But why did you get angry at senator Bontairi?'' Anakin sobbed a bit harder now.

Pain fell through the force. Even Sidious was overwhelmed by it. ''A-Ashoka... s-she is dead.'' Sidious eyes widened. ''death? He asked. Anakin showed Sidious the black piece of metal ''this is all that's left of her ship.''Sidious closed his eyes and placed his hand before his mouth.

Anakin saw this as a sigh of disbelief and sadness. However he actually did it, to hide the big smile he had. Sidious couldn't belief it. After months of trying to get rid of that annoying little brad. She just died because of a malfunction in her ship? not that he complained of course

he embraced Anakin. ''T-that is terrible she was one of hour top commander's. She would have become a great Jedi i'm sure of that. But i have rather a death Jedi. He thought foul. ''you have always trained her well. we will do something in order to remember her deeds for the republic.''

Anakin mood was going up however. He hated him self for saying it. The idea alone, of doing something for that disgusted him. He hated her in evey way possible. But if it brought him a step closer to Anakin's fall, than he would gladly make the sacrifice.

He and Anakin started planing a ceremony and a gulped. when Anakin mentioned that he wanted a statue of her in front of the senate building's entrance. but he would make the agreed on making 5 meter long thanked Sidious and left.

Sidious walked to his holoprojector and contacted Dooku. ''Master?'' Dooku asked when he saw the smile on his master's laughed and said evil.'' I Have a great way to boost the moral of your commander's. My apprentice.'' Dooku frown '' really? Than what is it my lord?'' said his smile became bigger than Dooku has ever seen. ''Ashoka Tano is death.'' He erupted in laughter.

Grievous his eyes widened. and Dooku smiled.''Yes that will certainly work my master.''Sidious managed to get a hold of him self. ''It gets better Skywalker is a mess, and many other's of the Jedi order are destroyed by grief. I can sens their pain over are in disarray. To prepare a attack fleet and attack coruscant their moral more, by kidnapping me.''

_10 hour's latter_

_''this is RNC for you with an emergency news flash we just got word of a tragic disaster for the republic. Our top ranked Jedi commander Ahsoka Tano has just been confirmed death, after a explosion in her space ship. the cause is unknown. nothing of the ship has been found, except one piece of metal. we are now going live to chancellor palpatine...'' '' ...My fellow citizens. it's to my great sadness, to tell you that Ashoka Tano is no was a spark of light and hope for us, inside of the shadow that brought this war. There for i want to ask you all for a moment of order for her memory. And the things she sacrificed for us...'' ''Yes Ashoka surely did sacrificed a lot for us. Didn't she Jack?'' '' i couldn't agree more Susan. But it won't be in chancellor just announced earlier to day, that they are going to make a statue of her, in front of the entrance of the senate building.'' ''well that is certainly a great way to reward her. And to you commander rest in peace. Or as you Jedi say. May the force be whit you.''_

* * *

**I know! A bit of a short chapter. next one will be larger. But i hoped you enjoyed it, because this is a important one. As always, i want to thank you for your suport. And please tell me what i did right, or wrong. until next time ;)**


	7. Chapter 6: martin in a lot of trouble

**Well i'm back! Sorry that it took so long, but my PC screen decided to die on me. So i buyed a new one. However it needed a HDMI input. I however only had a VGA input. So i hat to buy a new vidio card, but didn't had the money. Now i'm borrowing my friend's screen. Because he isn't in town at the moment.**

**Also i hope you liked the last part. Because after a wile i read it too, to get inspiration for this chapter. And i must say, i was suprised by how well it was written. I personally think that i did Sidious his character the best. **

**Of course there were many grammar mistakes. but I'll do my best. and for those who complain about it. hey at least I try to get better.**

**Anyway enough talking let's get started **

Ashoka sat on a medical bed. It has been a full week sins she crashed on this planed. She sighed, when she thought about Anakin. Yes Anakin. Oh she missed him so much. And Patmé of course. She almost started to miss the council.

Yes almost. Not that she wasn't angry at them, for betraying her like that. Ho she was furious about it. But still she missed a few of them. A tear appeared, when she thought back about the council's betrayal, and her trail.

She desperately tried to fight the tear's. By thinking of something good, that the crash brought. She Smiled, when she remembered Raoul's reaction when his processor was fixed.

Ashoka started to frown.' Why is it, that every time i think of Raoul, i start to smile?''A answer presented it self, but she dismissed it. '' No it can't be love. I just met him, and i'll be gone soon.'' She was so deep in thought. That she never heard someone enter.

A female voice spoke. ''So ashoka ready for your big day?'' Ashoka flinched and turned. There she saw the female scientist. Gwen a young woman in her early twenty' short brown hear, that stopped at her neck.

Ashoka smiled. Yes she was, compared to the other two scientist her favorite. She had to admit that she was in shock, when she learned that Gwen was a lesbian. But Gwen reassured her, that she didn't had any romantic feelings.

Ashoka shook her head. '' No not really to be honest. I have had a speech before far more people, and also on live television. But i guess i will never really adapt to it.'' Gwen placed her hand on Ashoka's shoulder. '' Don't worry. You still have two day's. To prepare your speech and to get ready.''

Gwen heard a bleep. '' Oh the results are in.'' She checked them over and nodded. ''Wow this if fascinating. i never knew that this was possible.'' She mumbled in her self, and turned to Ashoka. '' Test's are done for today you can put on your clothing again.''

Ashoka nodded, and pulled on her clothing. Then Ashoka asked ''But what is so fascinating?'' Gwen looked at Ashoka. '' O did i said that out loud?'' Ashoka nodded.'' Well your arm has totally healed already. Yet there is no explanation why.'' Ashoka chuckled. '' Sure there is. it's a force ability called force heal. I just discovered that i could do it my self. So i used it a lot this week.''

Gwen nodded ''Well... that's certainly handy then. i guess.'' Ashoka nodded '' Yep! I just wished that i fount out earlier. That would have spared me a lot of time in the hospital, when i got wounded after a battle.'' They both laughed and they walked to the house. So they could get something to eat. Raoul and Hiro joined them fast.

Raoul was covered all under sweat. And ashoka wondered why. She could also see a small cut on his arm is was small and hidden well under his T-shirt. ashoka Wondered. What did he do?

Ashoka stared at him. Raoul noticed it and asked. '' Something wrong Ashoka?''Ashoka shocked and shook her head. ''NO...No... I mean... Well maybe.''Ashoka sighed.'' I saw that scar on your arm. How did you get it? Does it need healing or something? Because it does look bad.''

Raoul chuckled at her worried look.'' Don't worry this is nothing, compared to the other injuries i have had. I mean four years ago i had a torn ankle. And three years ago, i almost died of blood loss. And of course the time i shot my foot.''

ashoka looked at him like she had seen a ghost. ''Well but what if the wound is inflamed? Gwen could you take a look at it?'' Gwen nodded and walked to Raoul ,who was looking a tad annoyed. She looked at the wound for a few second's and said.'' Don't worry Ashoka it won't inflame. But Raoul if i were you i would use some bandage for if it open's again. If so than come to me ok?'' Raoul nodded "Yea i'll sure do."

0-0-0-0-

After lunch Ashoka went upstairs to take a shower. Raoul was walking trough the scientist camp and just enter Gwen's tent. he looked around and saw Gwen sitting looking at the data. '' Ehmm Gwen? i couldn't find any bandage at inside. Mind if i take some from you?'' Gwen looked up for the tablet and smiled. '' Yea sure. However i do wan't to take a better look at the wound. To see if there is a risk of a infection.''

Raoul sighed and took his place on the medical bed. Wile Gwen searched for the bandage. Than she said whit a teasing smile.'' So what do you think of Ashoka?'' Raoul knew what she mend and said '' I don't know. she is, smart , curious.'' Gwen fount the bandage and walked to raoul.'' You know that that wasn't what i mend. Now tell me any chance that she will be your girlfriend. because you seem to be worried about her.''

Raoul chuckled'' Well you got me. I am worried about that is because there are a lot of psycho's in this world that would want to hurt her.''Raoul saddened a bit. '' And she has a mental issue. I can see it. Something happened and she didn't tell me . All i know is that she is in a lot of hurt right now.''

Gwen nodded ''Yea i noticed that too. But i see that there is a second like her.'' Raoul's eyes widened.'' Do i like her?'' he asked him self. Gwen smiled she knew what he was asking himself so she said '' Well you got to admit she is pretty and kind hearted.''

Raoul nodded '' Yes but i just met her one week ago. Besides as soon as her ship is fixed she will leave. Anyway she most likely doesn't like me in that way. No one does.'' He hung his head. Gwen could see a trails of sadness running over his face. She smiled and noted herself to tell his parents of the developing feelings between the two.

Than she said '' That is not true. there is some one who has those feeling. They either hide it or you haven't met them yet.'' Raoul sighed ''Your right. Probably. I just wished, that people would just leave me alone and treat me a bit better...'' he looked up again '' no offence of course you,Hiro and Ashoka treat me well. But others just don't.''

Gwen finished the bandage and said '' It will improve some day.'' Raoul sighed again. '' i know people keep saying that and i my self do so to. it's just like there is no end to this all. Gwen looked worried.'' there will come a end to this you have to keep faith in that.

Raoul spat sarcastic. '' Yea just have faith, like i always do.'' he shook his head ''No faith won't solve anything. You got to take action when you want to get the job for the advise. I mean it.'' Gwen gulped she had a feeling that this would end bad. Raoul walked out of the tent.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Raoul was walking back to the house. Then the passed Martin Crane's tent. He never liked that guy. Probably because he tried to steal his PC. However he heard sounds coming out of the tent. He stopped to identify them. After wile he could identify it as a shower and Ashoka's voice humming some kind of song.

He frown. Why would that come out of his tent? He asked him self and decided to take a look. He slowly walked in but there was no one inside. The multiple monitors still on. So he decided to take a look.

Raoul's eyes widened when he saw Ashoka in the shower. The camera was placed so that he could see everything . Se was about to shut down the monitor. When all of a sudden he saw three letters in the top left side of the screen. REC. Raoul was seeding whit anger and stopped the recording's, in both the shower and her chamber. then he destroyed both monitors.

his eyes flew over a few CD's. He watched them all. First a few recordings of Ashoka naked. But also of the secret vault. Where his parents stored secret technology and a whole lot of money. Then he saw a small note on the table. '' Save code 1996.1968.2002.'' Raoul also saw that the security systems where hacked, and the alarms where off,so he turned them on again.

He immediately made a call to the security central. '' Regi do you read me? Regi come in!'' A second later '' Yea i read you. What is it?'' Raoul sighed. '' We have a security leak. One of the scientists hacked our systems under our noses. And managed to get the vault's code. He has accessed to our security cam's and the alarm was off. He has also a copy of the patrol grid.''

It was silent on the other side, then the guard spoke trembling. '' I'm sorry sir. I-i should have noticed it. I swear this will not happen in advance.'' Raoul laughed '' Don't worry. I didn't noticed it either. You won't lose your job. Now get all the guards, and look for a guy called Martin Crane. Got that?'' A sigh of relief was heard and the guard spoke '' yes sir loud and clear.''

Raoul could hear a man scraping his throat and said. '' Ehem! What are you doing here? This is a private room. Your not alowed to be here, even if this is you home.'' Raoul smiled. Just the guy i was looking for.

He turned around whit a evil smile. Martin added. ''And going on my computer whit out permission is against the law.'' Perfect thought Raoul '' Yes your right. I also recall, that spying on naked under aged is against the law. So is hacking security system's. Making porn vid's of under aged. Plus stealing PC's and secret vault codes. Ooohhh boy, you have a lot to explain sir.'' Raoul stood up and walked to the guy.

Martin tried to run, but was quickly caught by Raoul and a few guards. '' Bring him to the living room!'' Raoul said whit disgust to the guard's. Then he turned to Martin '' Then we wait for Ashoka to come down, and you'll tell her, that you spied on her. If not than i'll tell and show her the little vid's you made of her. I can tell you she won't be happy. Whit luck we'll let you go whit the police.''

Martin gulped. And got dragged away Raoul took a few CD's and called the police.

0-0-0-0-0

Ashoka entered the living room, and was surprised when she saw Raoul standing in front of Martin, looking not all to friendly. Around them there were several armed guards. Raoul turned to Ashoka and told her to sit down. Then he said to the guards ''Keep an eye on him, I have to do something.''

the guard's smiled and said. ''. with pleasure! We'll keep a eye on that snake.''Ashoka looked at Raoul confused. '' What's going on?'She asked and Raoul spited to Martin '' He is about to tell you. AREN'T YOU MARTIN?!'' Martin gulped again then Raoul left.

He went strait to the bath chamber and studied it. He thought back to the vid he saw. The angle it was pointing at. He walked to the shower and ripped of the camera. Then he muttered. ''Filthy bastard! He'll pay for this.'' He went to Ashoka's chamber and took the second camera.

Raoul quickly moved down stairs. He made his way to the living room. And looked to Ashoka. ''Did he tell yet?'' He asked a bit impatient. Reminding himself that Ashoka didn't do anything. Ashoka looked a bit surprised and offended but shook head. She could feel the the sheer anger flowing trough Raoul.

Raoul turreted to Martin. '' I thought that i was clear Martin. Was i not? What is it? Are you scared? Do you want to go to mommy?''Out of instinct and fear Martin nodded.'' Well to bad! Because mommy ain't going to help you now bitch!''

Raoul was about to slam him in the face. But ashoka stopped him.'' Raoul! What the hell are you thinking ? And what's going on?'' She said demanding. Raoul sighed. And spoke to the guards.'' Get this miserable piece of shit out of my sight! And lock him up in one of the holding cells until the cops arrive.'' The guards nodded and dragged Martin away.

Once Martin was away, Raoul let him self fall on the couch, and he took a deep breath. Ashoka looked asking at him. And raoul tried to evade her look. After some time he said. '' I'm sorry Ashoka i went to far. I know that.''

Ashoka nodded she could sense the dark side leaving again. But his anger was still there.''So what did he do, to get you so angry?'' She asked careful. Raoul sighed again. And looked ashoka in the eyes '' He tried to steal my parents money. And he did something else...'' His voice starved away.

He handed Ashoka a disc and she placed it in the dvd player. Then she appeared on the TV screen. Ashoka watched a few seconds at her self. Then she shut it off, and ran out of the room.

Raoul ran after her and saw that she ran in to her chamber. He slowly moved to the door and he could hear sobbing coming out of the room. He knocked the door. '' Ashoka? Ashoka are you ok? Can i come in?'' After a few seconds he still didn't get an answer, so he entered the room. '' I'm coming in now.'' He looked at ashoka who was sitting on her bed. Her head resting on her knees.

Raoul sat down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. '' Hey are you alright.'' He asked softly Ashoka tried to answer. But her sobbing was too much. Raoul looked worried. '' You know, i destroyed all the copies. Except for this one. So that we could use it as evidence. Ashoka finally managed to speak '' Thx. I just didn't thought that it would happen again...'' She immediately stopped. And looked shocked. She hoped that Raoul didn't heard that last part.''

However he did and looked curious. ''Again?'' He asked. Ashoka looked away and said. '' I-i don't want to talk about it.'' Raoul looked suspicious and kept looking at her. So she turned back to him and said whit a cheesy smile. '' I'm fine. Really i am.'' Raoul kept looking at her a bit longer.

He knew that she was hiding something. But he could see that she wasn't ready to tell him yet. She trusted him, but not enough for something like this. So he said '' Ok if you don't want to talk a bout it, than i'm fine whit that. But please know that you can trust me.'' Ashoka nodded

they both stood up and Ashoka asked ''So what now?'' Raoul sighed. ''Guess we have to wait until the police arrived. Keep in mind. This is the first time they see another intelligent species. So don't try to be offended by their reaction. ok?.''

Ashoka smiled and gave him a punch on the shoulder.'' Don't worry i'll be fine. I understand ,that this is a hard time for your planed,to deal whit.'' Raoul looked at her questioning. And Ashoka said '' this isn't the first time that i land on a primal planed.''

Raoul laughed and said. '' I'll belief you on your word.'' Then his face turned more serious. '''But to the honest better don't say that in public. Some people don't like that .'' Ashoka nodded and they left the room again

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Both police and CIA where there to arrest Martin. The police was talking to Raoul. ''The list of charges you make against this man you make is big. Do you have any evidence that we could use sir?'' Raoul nodded ''Yes follow me please.''

Raoul walked to the tent in witch Martin had been working. ''You see there are the vault codes, and the codes for the security system. Also he has hack software on his PC and this...'' Raoul tabbed a key on the keyboard. all the screens flew to the security cameras.

Both the police and CIA's officer's eyes widened. The CIA quickly began work on the computer. It didn't took them long to find that he was busy planning a robbery on the vault to steal all the money and technology within. One of the agents immediately called Luke. '' Mister president we have trouble one of our scientists tried to steal very important technology from the Frosterson company. That was mend to go to the NATO.''

Luke sighed concerned. ''I'm still in Europe, so i'll stop by my self. Can you give me the coordinates.'' After a few seconds the coordinates patched through. And Luke gave the order to his pilot to do a detour.

In the mean time Raoul and the police officer walked in to Raoul's house. The officer gave a whistle. ''Pfewww. Nice house you've got here.'' Raoul smiled '' Tnx we really had to work hard. Our grandpa never did any work on it, because of bad health.'' He past away six years ago sins then my parents run the company.''

The officer nodded with interest. '' Yeah i heard rumors of that. But about Martin's second crime. You say that he spied on a under aged girl, whit out her knowing it?'' Raoul's anger surfaced and nodded. '' Yes and he is lucky that you guy's showed up in time. I was ready to go down stairs and beat his ass.''

The officer looked at him '' Be careful with what you say. That could be registered as a threat.'' Raoul smiled again. '' No it wasn't a threat. But the formulation of a possible outcome.'' The officer looked amused.'' Your clever and shouldn't be underestimated. Now do you have evidence of the crime? To support your claim.''

Raoul pointed at the disc on the table. '' Yes i do officer. There it lies. You can play it here if you want.'' The officer nodded and placed it in the DVD player. He looked carefully at the movie. '' Hmmm this is tricky. I can't say at one look that she is under aged but this is clearly a case of privacy violation. So we'll start a case about that too.''

Then he looked again. And said ''Does that girl always dressed up like that? Because if she is. Than i might advise to send her to a mental institution.'' This statement made Raoul a bit angry. But he chose to play it cool. '' Well you could speak with her if you want maybe you can figure some things out. About the case.'' The officer nodded ''Good thinking, Yet again.''

Raoul knew that Ashoka was in her chamber. And knocked the door. ''Come in!'' She said and Raoul opened the door.'' Say Ashoka there is a officer that wants to speak with you, about this case.'' Ashoka sighed. She really didn't want to, but decided to work along. '' Fine! I'll come down. There isn't much on TV anyway.''

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The officer was waiting on the couch patient for ashoka to arrive. He could a young female voice and a some deeper. He reckoned Ashoka and Raoul. And he was right. He looked to te door and his first impression was. '' Ah great! Another nutjob. And this one think's that she is a alien too.

Ashoka read his mind,and immediately wanted to walk away. But she hat a better plan. '' Greetings officer. I am ashoka tano. first of no i don't think that i don't come from this planet. Because i know that i don't. Second alien is a highly insulting word. You basically called me a uncivilized piece of crap. Now i know that you didn't mend that. But still, it's a bit offensive non the less.

Raoul chuckled. He has also seen the officers his thoughts. Through another method. And he laughed when he saw his startled officer immediately apologized. Ashoka accepted them .Then the officer started the questions. '' So Ashoka how old are you?'' ''16 years old sir.'' She said whit a strait face. The officer wrote down something and said. '' How can you confirm that Mis?''

Ashoka was surprised by the question, but could understand it. So she thought deep for a sec. '' Well one of the researchers. Has made a medical document of me whit DNA structure and name is Gwen'' The officer nodded. ''Well i see in that case... It's not only a case of privacy violation. But also child pornography. That guy will be in jail for a very long time.''

He reached out his hand and ashoka shook it. Then the officer grabbed his handcuffs and said whit regret. '' However i have to place you under arrest. NATO regulations of extraterrestrials. That isn't offensive too right? '' Ashoka shook her head and then Luke entered the room. '' That won't be necessary officer. She is here by permission of the total NATO council.

The officer looked shocked. By Luke's sudden appearance and Ashoka looked questioning at Raoul. Raoul said '' Ashoka meet the president of the united states of america. President Luke Miller.'' Luke looked surprised at Raoul '' Raoul what are you doing here?''

Raoul smiled when he recalled his last meeting. '' Well i am home now. I can recall that i didn't introduce myself correctly, last time we met each other.'' He reached out his hand . '' I am Raoul. Raoul Frosterson. Son of Erik and Sietske Frosterson. The CEO's of the Frosterson corporation, that sells military hardware to the NATO.''

Luke's and Ashoka's eyes widened like answered. '' Wow i didn't saw that coming at all.'' Raoul smiled '' i can see.''A spark of curiosity lit up in him and he asked. '' But tell me. did you like my design of the new EMP missile? '' Luke's eyes widened again. '' You made that design? Well yea we liked it. However there are skeptic's.'' Raoul shrugged his shoulders. Well like always i guess. But i shouldn't take all the credits for my self. My friend deniz helped me a lot whit it.

Ashoka merged. ''So who will be the new scientist on technology and weaponry for my. Sns martin turned out to be a pedo. I don't trust his kind anymore.'' The three of them thought deep then Raoul said. '' Well i can do it! I don't want to sound cocky But i do have a lot of knowledge about technology. And i think that it's safe to say that you do trust me. Right ashoka?'' Ashoka nodded. ''That will work for me.''

Luke sighed. ''Well i will have to ask the other country's. But you have my support in it. Well i have to go now. Or else my wife may get angry.'' Ashoka frown ''Really?'' She asked. and Luke answered dry '' Hey! I might be the leader of a country. But at home she is the boss.'' They all laughed and Luke left.

Now both Ashoka and Raoul noticed that the officer had left too. So they sat down. Raoul looked at the clock. 7 o'clock. He sighed '' I really don't want to cook now.'' Than Gwen entered whit three plates of food. '' I figured that something like this would i took the liberty to use the both tanked her and they started eating

**So that was the end of the chapter. You might have noticed that i changed raouls back name. That was because i wasn't happy whit the first one. Also raoul's world view's, are most of the time also my world view's. And his action's are like how i probably would have reacted. If that offends you than you have the right to say so.**

**again sorry that it took me so long to update my monitor decided to die on me so i couldn't write. as a bit of a make up i there for decided to make the chapter a bit longer than usual. **


	8. Chapter 7: it's show time

**well i hope you guy's are ready for a super long chapter. **

* * *

Raoul and ashoka where once again meditating in the Japanese garden the last two days had been really stressful for ashoka first the incident with martin. and than the upcoming speech she was supposed to give.

she had a really bad day yesterday. first a small breakdown because of homesickness and martin. after that, she tried to make a proper speech, but everything she tried wouldn't work out very well. eventually she asked Raoul for help. and they finished it within 1 and a half hour.

they had been meditating for 2 hours now. to Ashoka's surprise she ended it. at the Jedi temple she never liked however, it felt peaceful. an unexpected flow of pain entered her heart again. it unleashed a train of thoughts in her mind. she desperately tries to fight them. but the more she fought the more they came.

Raoul was sitting next to her. he started to notice that something was wrong. he tried to figure it out, and quickly came to the conclusion, that ashoka had problems with something in her past.

he slowly opened his eyes but kept focus, so Ashoka wouldn't notice that he was moving himself in front of her. and used a technique he learned from Hiro. now he was able to tab in to Ashoka's energy field without her noticing hoping to see what was bothering her so much these past day's.

to his disappointment, he wasn't able to see her memories. But he was able to sense her feelings of frustration,fear,sadness,pain,betrayal,loneliness and slight regret. Raoul looked to ashoka and sighed. those feelings how old are they. three maybe two months old? no they were to fresh for that. they have to be around one month or something.

these memory's, what could they have been. or what do they even mean. one thing is sure however. they are hurting her badly and they could become dangerous. she has to speak about them fast. before they start to cause serious issues.

he took a deep breath.'' ashoka can you hear me?'' he carefully asked. he didn't get a answer so he asked again.'' ashoka? hello? are you there?'' for a second Ashoka's concentration broke. but she regained it. so Raoul asked a third time. '' ashoka?''

ashoka opened her eyes. she looked annoyed at him '' what? cant you see i'm meditating?'' Raoul nodded ''yes...'' ashoka looked a bit angry at him '' than why did you wake me up?'' Raoul sighed. ''i sensed that you were troubled by something big. so i decided to find out what it was. i could sens your feelings nothing more. care to explain?''

ashoka was surprised by that answer she didn't expect him to answer truthfully and she was confused about whether she should be angry or not. she stood up and walked away. ''sorry.. but no. it's to personal.''Raoul stood up also. he normally would have let her go and run off. but this was different. her voice was a bit shaky and he noticed it.

ashoka sat down on the couch and pulled her knees towards her. she found out that this was a comfortable position for her she could hear Raoul enter the house and he went to the kitchen. a minute of two later he came in with to damping hot cup of tea.

he gave one to ashoka '' here. i figured that you wanted some time to cool down and i also thought that you might have been a bit thirsty.'' ashoka took the cup. Raoul could see that she had been crying slightly.

he sat down next to her and kept silent for a short time, than he placed his cup on the table. ''say ashoka i know you don't wand to talk about it. but it just doesn't sit fine by me. i'm just worried ashoka.''

ashoka smiled cheesy'' i'm fine Raoul. it's nice to know, that you worry about me. but i'm really fine. i can deal with this alone.'' Raoul didn't buy it '' no you can't. sins you've been here you only have been thinking about that one thing. it's bothering you too much ashoka. i'm not going to let you bottle this up.''

ashoka looked at him '' you look too much like Anakin.'' the second she said that a twinge of pain entered her body and it didn't go by unnoticed. '' as i said ashoka i'm not going to let you bottle this just hurting you to much. only mentioning a name hurts you right now, so you have to tell by the way i think i can imagine what you've been trough.''

this made ashoka snap from anger and frustration whit herself. '' ooh yea do you? can you imagine how i feel?! do you even know how it's feels like, to be betrayed by your best friend? well? DO YOU?!''

this outburst didn't surprise Raoul but it did hurt him a bit. he lowered his head slowly and ashoka was confused because of the pain that he showed '' actually ashoka. yes. yes i do know how that feels like. and i know the dangers of bottling it up. I've done it my self. and ended up almost killing my self. that's why you have to talk now ashoka.''

ashoka kept quiet and seemed conflicted so Raoul decided to make the final push. ''besides what do you rather want to have. having to tell me now for the first time or tomorrow on live television.''

ashoka looked shocked at him '' yes you heard me right ashoka. they are going to make you tell it even if your ready or not. so why not say it to me first so that you can speak about it better tomorrow. ''

ashoka sighed. '' ok fine i'll tell you. but tell it to no one else i mean it.'' Raoul nodded and ashoka took a deep breath.

''the story starts when me an my master got recalled from a one bombed the Jedi temple. i was chosen to be the lead investigator together with my master. the investigations went quick and she got the cruel pit fast at least we thought so.''

Raoul looked at ashoka and said '' let me guess. this is where it all went downhill?'' ashoka nodded '' yes i got a message that the cruel pit that she wanted to see me. turned out that that wasn't the case she never called me or anyone. she said that i hat to leave. but i didn't listen.''

ashoka took a sip'' that was the biggest mistake i ever made. some one sabotaged the security system shutting down all sound systems. making it look like i strangled some one do death whit the force! but I NEVER DID!"

she yelled at Raoul. he knew that she just had to blow off some steam. '' anyway he ordered to get me detained. during midnight my master tried to get me out,at least i thought. i woke up because i heard a strange noise. then i saw both my light sabers and a staff card. i used it to open my cell door and little did i know that this was also a frame, to lay the blame even more on me.''

''eventually they noticed that i escaped. and they thought that i killed a few clones too. WHICH I DIDN'T! during the escape i lost my shorto. but i managed to get away. not much later i met an assassin/ bounty hunter/ former enemy, called asaji ventres. she came to collect the bounty that was on my head, and i think also a bit of a personal revenge.''

''by a miracle i was able to convince her not to turn me in. we ran and we were almost cornered by the police. the fact that they saw me with ventres didn't really help my situation.''

ashoka took another sip of her drink realizing that she had been yelling at Raoul while he did nothing wrong against her.'' i'm sorry that i yelled at you like that.'' she said embarrassed . Raoul shook his head '' no it's fine you needed to blow of some steam.''

ashoka looked ashamed. '' yea i guess. anyway we lost them after a small case. i contacted the only person left that i could trust within the jedi temple my best friend Barriss. she told me of a abandon factory. she said that there would be valuable intell that could prove my innocence.''

'' me and ventress separated. and i went to the factory. there i was ambushed by venters at least i thought so. sins i am a dual wilder with one sword i didn't stood much of a chance against my aggressor. she knocked me unconscious.''

after i regained my conscious i was arrested and stunned. after i woke up i realized that they brought me back to the temple.'' tears rolled over her cheeks. '' they... they called me to the courtroom...''

Raoul could feel her anger building up. '' but instead of giving me a fair shot at explaining they just expelled me. after every thing i did for them!all the trust i gave them. then the one time i asked them to trust me... they.. they JUST THREW ME ASIDE! THEY DIDN'T EVEN GAVE ME A CHANCE AT EXPLAINING!''

she was almost at the point of crying.''when i got moved to the military prison they treated me like a enemy. and there they didn't treat me any better either. once the trail started i was already in trouble. because they demanded my execution. i was fighting a lost battle for my live''

her sobbing increased severely. ''M...my master w..was able to save me just in time by showing up whit te real criminal...'' now she broke down completely even without meditation Raoul was now able to sense her pain and he was worried eminently

'' b-b-but i-it turned out to be m-my best friend... MY BEST FRIEND! AND S-SHE... SHE TRIED TO GET ME KILLED! I-I TRUSTED HER WHIT MY LIFE AND SHE BETRAYED ME! DESTROYED MY LIFE... why Barriss...? WHY!'' she yelled out of frustration.

'' after my name was cleared from all charges. i went back to the temple. they asked me back but... THEY DIDN'T EVEN GOT THE GUTS TO APOLOGIZE PROPERLY. THEY JUST ASSUMED THAT I WOULD RETURN. BUT I DIDN'T THEY DESTROYED MY TRUST...''

she took a breath to calm down with almost no success. '' so i ran ok. YES I RAN! I RAN LIKE A COWARD? ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?! ARE YOU HAPPY THAT YOU GOT THIS OUT OF ME?! WELL?!'' Ashoka yelled at Raoul her face covered in tears. she hid her face in her hand's at started to sob again.

Raoul placed a hand on her shoulder and sad down next to her.'' your not a coward Ashoka. you where brave. you chose to continue on your own. you chose you're own path. and that takes a lot of courage.'' ashoka mumbled something Raoul didn't understand so he continued. '' besides don't you feel better now that it is out of your system.''

Ashoka nodded. she had to admit she did feel better now she was able to release all the buildup frustration she had feeling all the time.'' ashoka you need to learn that showing your anger isn't always wrong. it can also help you relief the stress your feeling. i knew that you needed to blow of some steam that's why i allowed you to yell at me like that. i knew you didn't mean it directly at me.''

Ashoka signed between her sob's. ''i-i just feel so alone right now.'' Raoul nodded '' yes i understand that feeling but know that as long as you're here you'll not be alone. you can always ask me for help.''

''right. i'll keep that in mind but i'm getting tired. i think i'm going to bed. good night.'' Raoul smiled '' good night ashoka.'' ashoka left the room and not much later Gwen entered the room. '' is everything alright i thought that i heard Ashoka yelling?''

Raoul shook his head '' no not everything is fine. ashoka has been more traumatized than we originally thought. she is in a very bad depression right now. but i can't tell you what caused it that might betray her trust. and the most important thing right now. is to not betray her trust. because that may cure her depression.''

Gwen nodded. '' i understand. so you let her yell at you so she could release some frustration ,i take?'' Raoul closed his eyes. '' yes i did. she really needed it. but i'm going to bed too. so good night Gwen.'' ''good night Raoul.''

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

next day

ashoka woke up slowly. she stretched herself and sat right up in her bed. she tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes but failed. she looked sleepy at the clock. half past 4 in the morning it said. she grunted and stepped out of the bed. she opened the curtains and it was just getting light again.

she muttered to herself.'' Why did i wake up at such a ridiculous time.'' she sighed and pulled on her borrowed bathrobe. she left her room and walked downstairs. she could sense that everyone was still a sleep. ' good.' she thought. ' now i have some time for my self'

ashoka walked to the kitchen. and stopped in front of a coffee machine. she frown with frustration. ' it would be handy to know what the text means. maybe Raoul or Gwen could learn me some day.' she laughed and she held a cup under the machine. she pressed the button she knew the best. and coffee whit milk came out of the machine.

after she had a steaming hot cup of coffee. she walked in to the living room. she opened all the curtains whit the force and walked to a window in the corner of the room. the sun stood directly on the window so she opened it and hung out of the window. she enjoyed the cool morning air whit the morning sun on her face. she took a sip of her coffee. all of a sudden she felt more awake than before.

after a hour or something she heard someone coming down. ashoka looked over her shoulder and saw Gwen. looking pretty sleepy.

Gwen walked to ashoka and greeted her.'' morning ashoka. slept well? '' ashoka shook her head '' no not really i'm a bit nervous for the afternoon. and i had a nightmare.'' Gwen frown. '' that's nasty so what was it about?''

ashoka sighed '' i don't really want to talk about it. it's to personal. i'm sorry.'' Gwen stroke Ashoka's back '' it's ok. but i guess that it was about ,what you and Raoul were talking over yesterday.''

ashoka snapped her head towards Gwen. her look was mixed serious and angry ''did he tell you about what we where talking ?'' Gwen was surprised and shook her head calmly '' no i pushed him to tell. but he said that he didn't want to betray your trust.''

ashoka looked back outside. and she let out a sigh of relief. 'Raoul was right' Gwen thought ' she suffers forma depresion but also from PTSD aswell lucky that i'm not just a doctor but also a counselor then. ''say ashoka i want you to know something.''

ashoka nodded for Gwen to continue.'' well i'm not just a doctor but also a counselor i can see that you have trouble with coping at the moment so if you feel like it please talk to me i won't tell anyone i swear.''

Gwen looked aside.'' i know you're dealing with a trust issue but it would be handy for me to know why. it would be easier for me to help you that way. so please if not now, than tell me another time. but please tell me what happened to cause that trust issue.''

ashoka sighed. '' in...'' a tears appeared '' i can't it's too painful.'' ashoka started shaking and Gwen grabbed her. '' what's too painful ashoka?'' ashoka looked aside. could she trust Gwen. she is a counselor so she can help with coping, if she is forced to tell it this afternoon. ashoka decided to tell the story.

ashoka walked to the couch and gestured to Gwen to sit next to her '' o-ok i'll tell but you have to promise not to tell anyone. i-i want to do that my self.'' Gwen sat down next to ashoka and said '' that's fine i promise.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

a half hour later Raoul walked from the stairs still sleepy he walked to the coffee machine and took a cup. he barely noticed the voices in the living room. he took a newspaper under his arm and walked in to the living room

he saw Gwen and ashoka sitting on the couch ashoka obviously sad about something he walked closer and said '' Ohayō ''

ashoka turned around to greet Raoul. she looked at him for a second and busted out in laughter. Raoul frown and this increased her laughter only more he was wearing a white bathrobe like ashoka however his hear was one complete mess he obviously haven't shaved yet and although he frown his eyes where only half open.

Raoul sat down to the other side of ashoka and asked ''what's so funny?'' after some time. ashoka finally responded. ''ohayò and you look terrible.'' Raoul opened the news paper and said '' i know... hmmm this is bad...''

ashoka frown '' what's bad?'' Raoul looked up '' huh? ooh i mumbled in my self. but Isis took and killed another hostage and the situation in Ukraine has worsened again.'' ashoka looked questioning and asked '' what's Isis?''

Gwen said. '' a group of radical Muslim terrorist. they kill or forcefully convert people in the name of Allah. their god. however they are even hated by the rest of Muslim community.'' ashoka shook her head '' pfff how barbaric can you get it here?''

Raoul's response surprised ashoka. '' well barbaric enough that people chop of heads for a fake being and than shout, Allah is mighty at their top of there lungs. they also like ot make pictures of their victims heads proudly showing off what they have done.''

ashoka shook her head '' jeez... that's terrible.'' than she stood up and said '' i'm going to get ready and after that i'm in the dojo for if one of you are looking for me.'' they both nodded and ashoka walked back upstairs.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

that afternoon

ashoka quickly ran too a car. she was already late and Gwen was waiting whit Raoul and a man she didn't recognize. '' sorry i'm late.'' the unknown man spoke '' that's no problem ashoka.'' he held out his hand '' i'm Anton van hooft. i'm pleased to finally meet you.''

ashoka took his hand and shook it ''yes it's a pleasure to meet you now shall we go before we are even later. Anton laughed '' yes i guess you're right .'' Anton stepped in after that Gwen and ashoka waited for Raoul to step in.

Raoul noticed it and said '' o ashoka i'm sorry but i am not coming whit you i'm staying home.'' ashoka looked disappointed and wanted to protest '' but...'' Raoul cut her off '' i'm sorry ashoka but i'll see you tonight besides i'll be watching live and Gwen it with you.'' ashoka sighed and stepped in '' wish me luck'' she said. and the car drove away

after a short drive she stepped out of the car and in to the building. where she was going to speak on live tv with more than 17 million people watching. all of a sudden ashoka became very nervous Gwen stepped next to ashoka and said ''nervous?'' ashoka nodded '' yes but that won't stop me'' she took a deep breath and looked determined

he announced it to the public and went of the set he looked like he had seen a ghost when he saw ashoka. Luke walked to ashoka. while Anton was waiting. '' well well well ashoka tano it's good to see you alive. i'm Luke. Luke miller. leader of the united states of america.'' ashoka took his hand '' it's a pleasure to meet you but how does everyone know my name?''. the news man was talking about some news and just got to hear that both the president of the Netherlands and the president of the USA where waiting to speak

Luke laughed. '' well we were calling you the alien in the day's that you were unconscious. but the second Raoul managed to get that droid of your's talking he said that you weren't an alien but ashoka he gave us the idea that it was very offensive.''

ashoka smiled '' honestly offensive is a understatement to say the least. it's the worst insult that you can give someone from where i came.'' Luke nodded. '' well i got to go.''

Anton and Luke walked in to the studio. they stood in frond of the camera and all the reporters started to take pictures like madman. they waited for the signal when it was given Luke took the word '' greetings people of the Netherlands and the USA. we are sorry to interrupt your program's and what not. but me and my colleague here have very important news.''

Anton spoke. '' yes well said Luke and as president of the Netherlands it a honor to have you here.'' Luke smiled '' it's a honor to be here in the Netherlands however i'm certain that the news i'm about to release has strengthen our alliance allot. now we know that there are allot of conspiracy theories that suggest that we have made contact whit extraterrestrial life the past day's.''

Luke scraped his throat. '' and to be honest those conspiracy's are true. yes you heard us they are true.''ashoka could sens the massif shock coming out of the studio. everywhere on the streets people stopped whit what they were doing and started listening.

Anton spoke '' as many people know. last weak there was a crash however we never told the full truth. we apologize for that. however the crash was a crashed spaceship. the boy who was there at that time saved the extraterrestrial being, and it turned out to be a good thing that he did. the person we are talking about is here in this very studio and is a member of the togruta species.''

the reporters started to mumble. Luke took over again'' we will reveal her later and you the pressed reporters will be allowed to ask her questions. but first we will listen to doctor Gwen arkstein. she will tell us a bit about the biology of the togruta species.''

Gwen walked in to the camera and both Anton and Luke did a few steps aside so that they wouldn't be standing in the way. Gwen looked around and nodded to ashoka. she scraped her throat. '' well thank you Luke it's indeed a honor to be here as chosen scientist.''

'' well let's start with the skeleton from some research we found that it's almost identical to us humans. however they have holes in the skull at exactly the place where we have our ears. togrura themselves don't have ears but mortals and leku...''

Gwen took a sip of her glass of water. '' from what we currently understated... togruta's are capable to receive sound waves with their mortals they can hear a wide variety of tones and and can hear things twice as loud than humans can.''

'' there leku are extremely sensitive and are designed to detect movements via echolocation. they are capable of emitting a supersonic sound wave that only their mortals can pickup once it bounces of a object. so even when blind a togruta will be capable of seeing.''

loud mumbles of impression were audible out of the studio and ashoka smiled.'' however the leku are directly linked to a togruta brain. therefore if you touch them wrongly it can give a togruta an excruciating pain. the pain can become so high that they literally die from it.''

again the mumbling increased.'' it's also clearly that togruta are hot whether creatures their average body temperature is 40 degree's and they are born whit facial markings working both as camouflage and birthmarks. further more togruta poses a set of 24 razor sharp teeth and 8 molars''

''togruta are physically stronger that humans as well even if they don't have the appearance. the togruta among us was certainly capable of lifting 200 kilogram whit relative ease. the average lifespan of a togruta is around the 95 years old from what we understood.''

''the reason for this is because from nature togruta are predators. and with that carnivores. however that is not the case anymore. you can ask that the togruta in this room yourself.'' at that point ashoka stood up and walked onstage.''

Gwen stepped aside and ashoka took place. everyone was silent and stunned Gwen wasn't kidding that creature definitely didn't look like it could lift 200 kilograms and they patiently waited for the togruta to begin.

everyone could see that she was a bit nervous and spoke. '' greeting's people of the earth my name is ashoka tano. and i'm a 16 year old togruta female.'' ashoka looked down at her speech. and sighed. it was useless now Gwen told almost everything already.

she looked back up again and smiled '' you know what i had prepared a speech... however Gwen here told almost everything already. sooo... if anyone has questions than please raise your hand and i will try to answer.''

not even a second after she said that all hands were in the air already. ashoka chuckled and saw a guy and said '' you in the middle glasses and black hear. what is your question?'' the guy stood up and said. ''well according to doctor Gwen you're a carnivore however what did she mean with not anymore?'' ashoka expected a question like that already.

'' well not everyone in the togruta species is carnivore anymore but omnivore. yes there are still carnivorous togruta to recognize them by there skin color the closer to red the more meat based there diet is. i for instants am light orange, that means that i can live a day whit out meat and eat something else instead. however that's not really healthy for me.''

ashoka took a second to catch a breath and continued. '' the skin color is also for camouflage and is determined by the region your born. even the planet matters sins the togruta also have a colony on a different planet, other than our home world. did that answer your question?''

the man nodded. and ashoka smiled '' good next question. you far right in the back.'' the man stood up '' thank you miss. now call me curious but what are those tings on your belt?''

ashoka smiled.'' you mean this?'' she picked her main saber and activated it. '' this is a light saber. a weapon used and valued by the Jedi order.'' the man asked '' Jedi order what do they do and are you part of it?''

ashoka's smile dropped a bit. this was going to be painful but she hat to tell.'' the Jedi order is a organisation working for the intergalactic republic. our main goal it to keep the peace in the republic. so you could say that they are peace keepers.''

ashoka took a sip of water. '' yes i was once part of their order, however i was just a student. i wasn't a knight yet. now next question. you in the left.'' ashoka said wile extinguishing her light saber.

the man stood up. ''why did you leave the order?'' ashoka knew grunted and her pain was visible.'' i'm sorry that's...'' she looked away struggling to hide her tears that were coming like a river breaching a dam. Gwen walked to ashoka and asked '' ashoka are you alright?''

the man who asked apologized.'' i'm sorry miss. i didn't want to hurt you. i didn't know that it was that personal.'' ashoka drew on the force and stood tall again.'' yes it's personal... but you couldn't know that.'' she said whit a strong voice.

'' all i'm going to say is, that we failed to keep the republic at peace, a war is still raging on, the Jedi where forced to fight as generals and commanders. in my self had to fight in the war as well. i fought for 3 year's during the war the council lost its way.''

ashoka took another sip.'' during one of the battles me and my teacher where called back to the temple. because it was bombed. the person who did it turned out to be my best friend. she tried to put the blame on me. by framing me. and it worked they all except for my teacher turned on me and demanded my execution. without giving me even a chance to defend myself. i lost all trust in them and.''

people looked in amazement again.'' when the truth came out they asked me back. however i declined i wouldn't trust them. i took all my stuff and left two weeks later i crashed on this planet and more i don't know.'' many mumbles went around the room again. one woman raised her hand.

ashoka saw it and pointed at her '' excuse me but are you saying that you were a child soldier in command? if so how many troops did you have at your disposal?'' ashoka taught before answering.'' yes in a matter of fact, i am a child soldier. on your second question. i think that it was around the 4600 troop's 4608 to be precise and when really needed i had 9216 man under my command.''

every news reporter gulped. even Gwen widened her eyes. Luke and Anton were looking at each other whit a expression of disbelief. ashoka noticed the shock and heard a question .'' to the question how big is the republican army. well our army is around the 16 billion of course i can't say more. than i would give away military secrets. and your enemy outnumber us 50 to 1 but were still winning the war.''

a hand raised in he air by a man. and ashoka nodded. '' miss how did you know that i was going to ask that?'' ashoka frown. '' what do you mean? you asked the question? right?'' the man shook his head ''no but i thought of it.''

ashoka's eyes widened and she thought 'shit i read his mind! how could i make such a beginner mistake. skyguy would lynch me if he was here! guess i have to tell them about the force then.''

'' i did that whit the force to be honest. now i can sens the question, what is the force? well the force is a energy it's everywhere in us around literally everywhere. Jedi are able to connect whit the are able to tell how strong some one is whit the force via Midi-Chlorians. the higher the count the stronger the bond between the Jedi and the force.''

ashoka smiled she loved teaching about the force.'' the force allows us to connect with every living thing. i can make thing's fly. read people's mind. i can even enchant my healing. heal others and enchant my physical performance. those 200 kilograms are nothing if i wanted i could a car whit just one finger. yes i admit my connection whit the force is stronger than most Jedi's. any more questions?''

a very young reporter stood up. '' yes. are there also force users on this planet.?'' Luke and Anton looked whit keen interest for the answer. ashoka smiled '' even if i knew. i wouldn't tell. i can see that this world isn't ready for that yet. i shall try my utter best to prepare this world for it of course. but currently i have to say no.''

both Luke and Anton looked disappointed. than Anton said '' well this is the last question we have time for. so if some one want's to ask something, stand up now.''

another woman raised her hand'' emm how do you feel about being stuck here on this planet. i mean for an alien like you that must be pretty frustrating.'' ashoka closed her eyes and said a few times '' they don't know better! they don't know better!''

she sighed. '' first of all never call some one a alien it's the worst insult you can give some one from my for how frustrating it is. well it is annoying, but i have enjoined my stay here so far.'' the woman looked afraid.

'' i'm so sorry i didn't mean to insult you i mean it.'' ashoka smiled '' no worries you couldn't have known. and besides i figured that you guy's use that word as a collection name for everything you don't know of understand. right?''

every reporter nodded. Luke looked at his watch. ''well ladies and gentlemen this was the last question. I thank you for coming.'' all four left the studio. ashoka sat in the car. then both Luke and Anton walked up to Ashoka and Gwen.

Luke spoke hopeful. ''ashoka can you really tell us if there are force sensitive people here on earth?"' ashoka shook her head and both looked disappointed again. ashoka saw it and gave a chuckle. than she added '' Luke, Anton. i made this decision to protect the people who are force sensitive, from being used as a weapon. i hope you respect this decision.''

they nodded. '' yes we do. now have a good journey back home.'' with that the car drove away. ashoka leaned back in to the car-seat and closed her eyes. ''that was noble of you ashoka.'' ashoka turned her head and opened one eye. '' tnx Gwen. i just did it to protect the people.''

ashoka yawned and Gwen chuckled. '' tired?''she asked mockingly and ashoka said '' you have no idea of how tired i am.''

* * *

**wow that took me a really long time srry guy's but i hope you'll enjoy **


	9. Chapter 8: a stroll trough the town

**i decided to upload this chapter. whit out a beta test because i had the feeling that it took me to long to update. don't worry i will re upload it when the beta reader finished it. now enjoy **

It was two days after ashoka was on live television. And Raoul was extremely worried. His biggest fear was made reality yesterday. IT turned out that almost nobody believed that Ashoka was real. And it had upset Ashoka has locked herself up in her room, since it was announced.

Raoul just finished his archery routine of 200 arrows and fact that she is having a trust issue, a depression, and being stuck here is bad. but now this. She didn't even eat just hoped that her mood would be a bit better today. he walked in to the living room and saw Gwen.

He looked to the clock on the wall. It said half past ten. Ashoka should have been awake by now. So he turned to Gwen'' Is she awake already? ''he asked her what concern. Gwen shook her head. '' No she is still asleep. You're concerned about her, aren't you?'' Raoul walked to the window. '' Yes. How can i not be. But what worries me more is my mother.''

Gwen frown. ''Why?'' '' You know my mother since i was just a little boy, and you 14 years old Gwen. So you should know why. The new's should have reached her by now. And judging by how overprotective she is. Well I just can't stop thinking about, how bad she would treat Ashoka. Combined whit her depression. Ashoka could certainly not use that.''

Gwen understood why Raoul was so concerned. Because he was right. She is too overprotective. She remembered the first time that she had to babysit Raoul all to well. But after a few weeks she won her trust. Gwen just hoped that she would react the same way with Ashoka.

'' i understand your concerns Raoul because your right. All we can do is hope for the best and show your mother that her fears are not justified. '' Raoul turned to Gwen and walked to the kitchen. '' yeah but that's easier said than done. i'm going to check on Ashoka.'' He prepared breakfast and walked upstairs.

he was standing in front of ahsoka's chamber and politely knocked the door. '' Ashoka are you awake?'' He asked soft but loud enough to hear. Ashoka answered softly, '' Yea i'm awake.'' She sounded a bit down in Raoul's opinion.

but at least it wasn't as bad as yesterday. '' I've brought breakfast. I figured that you might have been hungry. You haven't eaten yesterday.'' Ashoka could hear her belly rumble. She was indeed pretty hungry. But she was wearing almost nothing. And her clothing was in the washing machine. '' You can come in.'' She said with a sigh

Raoul entered the chamber and closed the door behind him. After that he finally noticed Ashoka who was blushing furiously. He blushed and quickly looked away. However he couldn't help but to peek sometimes. '' I'll get you a bathrobe.'' After that he quickly left.

he hurried to the bath room and grabbed a bathrobe. He ran back to Ashoka's room and gave her the bathrobe. After Ashoka dressed herself. She stated eating. '' So do you have any plans today Ashoka?'' Ashoka looked up. '' Besides archery? No i don't. Why do you ask?''

Raoul scratched his chin '' well maybe whe could go in to the city. you cleary need some extra clothing. And it would be a good opportunity to show, to the people that your not a fake.'' Ashoka was thinking. it did make sense and it would be more believable. '' Well ok but first my clothing has to dry.'' Raoul smiled. '' Don't worry i was planning to leave in the afternoon. But I'll leave you. So you can get ready for the day.''

Raoul left Ashoka's chamber and bumped into Gwen. She was smiling teasingly at him. '' So what were you two talking about?'' Raoul chose to stay politely. '' Well me and Ashoka are going for a walk through the city. Buy some clothing for her.'' Gwen's smile became bigger '' Hmmmmmmm. so you're going on a date huh?''

Raoul blushed. '' N-no it's not a date. where just going to walk through the city that's all.'' Gwen caught the blush'. And as a councilor she knew what that mend. '' Ohh you like her. Don't you?'' Raoul blushed even harder. '' N-no i don't.'' Gwen smiled '' You are telling lies. you do like her.'' '' No i really don't where just friends. And even if i did it would become nothing. Because she leaves the second she gets the chance. ''

'' Yea but you do like her.'' Raoul was starting to get annoyed by now. '' Hmph fine! Whatever i'm going to take a shower.'' Gwen studied Raoul as he walked away. Then Ashoka's head popped out of the door. '' What's going on?'' Gwen smile mischievous at her. '' Oh nothing. just a minor discussion.'' Ashoka frown as Gwen walked away. She walked back in to her room and took her bow and arrows. ''time for some practice.''

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

That afternoon Ashoka and Raoul were standing by the front gate. '' So ashoka your ready to meet the outside world?'' Ashoka nodded '' yes i am. however for some reason i feel a bit nervous.''

Raoul laughed. '' Yes i can understand that. let's go! it's just a small walk.'' Ashoka followed Raoul through the gate. She kept walking when all of a sudden, Raoul pulled her back. But before she could ask why he did that a car passed them.

Ashoka looked shocked. And Raoul gave her some time to recover from her almost death experience. '' Ashoka never walk on a road when there is a walkway next to it. And if you want to cross a road use a pedestrian crossing. l'll show you what that is later.''

Ashoka gulped. '' T-thanks for the advice.'' Raoul patted her back '' You're welcome. now let's get moving. after a wile they walked past the park and ashoka stopped. she looked at the monument in front of the park.

Raoul noticed the curious look on Ahsoka's face. '' want to do a detour through the park?'' Ashoka looked to Raoul '' Well if we have time for it would look like fun. " Raoul laughed. ''Don't worry. We have all the time in the world. and this park will end on the other side of the city centrum.''

ashoka looked at the statue. and wondered who that woman was. '' say Raoul? who is that actually?'' Raoul looked at the statue ashoka was pointing at. '' Haaaa! Good question. That ashoka is queen Emma. She was regent queen of the Netherlands around 1890 until 1898, and the wife of Willem the 3th. who died 1890''

''Regent queen?'' ashoka asked? ''Yes regent. A queen regent will rule over a land from which the heir of the throne is still a child. that means that she is the ruler of that country until the heir of the throne is mature. ''

Ashoka looked surprised. "But i thought that the Netherlands where a democracy.'' Raoul laughed again. '' well... Since 1815 The Netherlands has been a constitutional monarchy. Historically for centuries before, it had been the proud republic, a union of provinces. Since 1848, the Netherlands is also a parliamentary democracy. Dutch monarch has no real political power, but serves as representative head of state and a symbolic person uniting the divided parliamentary politics.''

a few people looked surprised at ashoka as they walked by. '' but if it has been a Parliamentary democracy, then why do they need a queen regent?'' a man who had been listening answered.

'' because even when we had a parlemned who ruled the country. the queen was needed to make the rule of the parlemned legit. she also nominates all the mayors in the Netherlands as well as the politician who form the government after the general elections. The monarch also signs all the laws approved by the parliament.''

Ashoka nodded. ''Yes please continue.'' Raoul noticed who the man was. And the people walking past them also noticed. But Raoul wouldn't interfere with the minister of Foreign Affairs. Jan Beasten.

'' The Netherlands is usually governed by a coalition of different political parties. Prime minister is usually coming from the party, which won the most seats in the elections. Usually the King/queen gives the leader of the party, which won the elections, or an important politician coming from this party, the task of forming the new government. The constitution does not permit to a member of the parliament to serve in the government.''

''The council of ministers leads the country's policy, the minister together with junior ministers govern. The council of ministers with the King/queen form together the Crown, an organ which nominates the members of the State Council , an institution with influence on certain decisions and more important nominations.''

Raoul smiled. '' And the prime minister is the government's leader. Right mister Jan?'' Ashoka looked surprised. '' You know him?'' Jan smiled '' It seems that I've been noticed.'' ''Not only by me.'' Raoul turned to Ashoka. '' This is the minister of Foreign Affairs Jan Beasten. He is part of the government.''

Ashoka looked startled. and bow out of respect '' i-i'm sorry if i knew that, i would have been more formal sir." Jan laughed '' Dear ashoka if i wanted you to be formal than i would have told who i was. wouldn't I?''

ashoka blushed. ''yeah i guess so.'' Raoul looked very curious. ''but mister, why are you here anyway. shouldn't you be in Brussel right now?'' Jan looked at Raoul '' i can't say anything about it now because it's classified. but i can tell you that i had a meeting with the prime minister and the minister of defense.''

Raoul wasn't going to let him of the hook this time '' about what?we could go somewhere more private.'' Jan looked doubting but he hat a feeling that he knew that boy from somewhere and he all of a sudden got a feeling that he could trust him.

''very well. i'll tell you a little bit.'' Jan said as they walked inside the part. when the found a quiet spot the sit down Jan started. '' we fear that this situation with Russia might escalate into a war. but our militarily is not strong enough for that. so we need new tec. we were discussing some company's that we could use to produce new weapons for us.''

Raoul stroke his chin. this could be a golden opportunity. a deal whit the government goes most of the time well paid. '' i see. well i could look if my parents have time. i belief that we have no ongoing projects right now but i would have to look in their agenda first.''

Ahsoka's eyes widened. and Jan raised a eyebrow. '' and if where available than we could discuss a budget.'' Jan spoke. '' say boy who are you exactly?'' Raoul smiled. '' I'm Raoul frosterson. first born of Erik and Sietske frosterson. the CEO's of frosterson tec.''

Jan looked surprised.'' well we would gladly appreciate your cooperation. but we don't know the budget yet.'' Raoul smiled. '' don't worry i'm sure we can negotiate a example price. but let's not talk about work on a free day. good bye sir.'' Raoul and ashoka left a stunned and surprised minister of foreign affairs.

ashoka looked all around here wile she and Raoul where walking trough the park. '' wow Raoul it's so beautiful here. so full of live.'' Raoul smiled. '' yes it is but it hasn't always been that way.''

ashoka looked surprised. '' what happened?'' Raoul sighed. '' it was a assembly place for Jews during the holocaust only one of the 10.000 survived but died 2 years after the war. she killed herself.''

ashoka went silent. '' oww.'' was the only thing she could say she tried concentrating at the force. she could indeed sense something dark about this place. it was old, small and weak. yet still there like a scar. a reminder of the horrors that took place here.

but she could also sens light. it overruled the darkness. she could sens life and joy. it raised her mood again. '' yea well that's in the past i guess lets continue. Raoul and ashoka walked down a small hill.

and walked trough a gate all kind's of animals walked up to them Raoul smiled at ashoka who looked confused. '' it's a petting. children can come here and take care of the animals it's completely free all food and equipment get donated. and the children love to take care of the animal's.

ashoka looked almost pleading when she said. '' could we stay here for a few minutes?'' Raoul nodded and smiled when ashoka ran off like a child. but then he saw that she was running right at a male goat. '' AHSOKA WAIT!'' but it was too late the goat attacked ashoka.

surprised by the sudden attack ashoka was unable to dodge and the goat slammed his head into her stumbled back a few feet and fell on the ground. the goat prepared for the second attack.

Raoul whistled and had a piece of bread in his hand the goat walked to him. Raoul threw the piece of bread on the ground and moved to help ashoka. her face was screwed in pain she caught a few times before she said. '' and you let children take care of creatures like that?''

Raoul laughed.'' well children are small so he doesn't see them as threat. you on the other hand...'' ashoka stood up. '' i see so it saw me as a threat huh?'' Raoul nodded and walked to a bin with different types of food. he took two slices of old bread an gave one to ashoka.

the goat looked curious at ashoka. Raoul stretched out his arm and gave the goat a piece of bread. he signaled ashoka to do the same. ashoka gave him the slice of bread. Raoul smiled ''see it's not an aggressive animal when it doesn't feel threatened.''

ashoka nodded. ''should we continue?'' she asked. Raoul shrugged his shoulders. '' if you want to.'' they both started walking up a hill. than ashoka saw a building whit tall wall's and it looked very old.

curiosity took the better of her again and she walked over the street. around the building there was a canal filled whit fish. there was also only one way in to the building. a wooden bridge and it looked like it could be opened and closed only from the inside of the building.

Ashoka looked at Raoul who just stopped next to her '' that's castle Radboud. it was built by Count Floris the fifth in 1288.'' ashoka looked surprised. '' is it really that old?'' Raoul nodded whit some pride on his face.

ashoka started counting '' wow than that building is 786 years old .'' Raoul nodded ''yes but this city is even older. many people don't even know how old it really is. but the first time the name appears is in 985. but people suspect that it exist longer. there are people who say that the first 5 houses were build in 267 BC if that's the case than this city is 2281 years old.''

ahsoka's eyes widened.'' yeah not bad hea for primitives. to think that hour first known civilization began in 5000 BC. meaning before Christ. so it's officially 7000 years old.'' ashoka nodded.

than Raoul got a question in his mind. '' say ashoka what about the city you grew up in?'' Ahsoka smiled.''well i was born on Shilli but i grew up on Couruscant. Couruscant is a city as big as a planet whit a diameter of 12,240 kilometers and For over 200,000 years, Coruscant has been one of the most important planets in the galaxy.

she took a Small breath and continued.'' It has seen and survived dozens of wars, suffered under the control of alien species, served as the capital of the Republic and–according to common wisdom–ushered in the birth of the human species.'' Raoul cut her off.

'' wow wow wow wait you have humans in your galaxy?'' Ahsoka nodded.''yes In ancient times, before the planet became a city, Coruscant was a world covered mainly in oceans. Over millennium's of year's, humans spread out over the land masses, covering them with structures–and as technology developed and overpopulation grew more troublesome.''

Raoul listened whit great interest''the Coruscanti people sought ways to house their ever-growing numbers. Eventually, the seas themselves were drained, and the humans spread into the empty basins. It has been over 100,000 years since sunlight last reached the lowest levels of the city.''

''Now, Coruscant stands as a marvel of engineering and sentient triumph, home to thousands of species and countless billions of individuals. Archaeologists spend their whole lives descending through the city's layers, searching for answers about its distant past, and no one in the universe knows Coruscant's full story.'' Raoul was shocked to the core. '' wow that sound's amazing but you know this would could have been united by now and here's why.''

''William III of England was also Stadtholder of the Netherlands and hereditary ruler of Nassau in Germany and Orange in France during 1650 to 1706. now what would have happened if he decided to make it one big country an empire like that would have been unstoppable. it was right in the dutch and English golden age while France starred to concurring the new world from the Spanish. the guy even had a strong word in the holly roman empire. basically Germany Switzerland Austria and northern Italy''

Raoul took his smartphone and ashoka looked intrigued to it. Raoul showed the map of the world. ''here this would have been the size of the empire.'' they started walking again. '' yea for a world so primitive as yours. that would have been a pretty big empire.''

''pretty big?''Raoul questioned. '' ha! it would have bee the next roman empire!'' ashoka smirked teasingly. '' yea and you know how that fell right?'' Raoul smiled '' yes but this time it would be different. you see when the roman empire fell they could only go by foot horse or row ship. in this time things were going faster and whit in a 100 years steam engiens exist meaning faster travel.''

ashoka hat to agree that would make it more easy to keep the country at bay. they stopped in front of the bridge that just opened. she really hat to do her best not to get angry at all the weird look's she got.

Raoul noticed Ahsoka's annoyed look and hoped that they could start walking fast. all of a sudden a question entered his mind. '' say ashoka? may i ask you something?'' ashoka looked at him a bit annoyed. '' yes that's fine. ''

'' how where you able to shoot a bow with a broken arm?i recall it was still broken when i started my training.'' ashoka screwed slightly. '' i forced myself to shoot with a broken arm.'' Raoul frown as if she was mad

'' your kidding me right?'' but Ahsoka shook her head. ''no i don't.'' Raoul sighed '' well never do that again.'' Ahsoka grinned mischievously. '' i can't promise a thing.'' the bridge opened again and they started walking .they walked trough the streets and Ahsoka looked at the old building's. Raoul entered a shop and told ashoka to follow him.

after a few hours of shopping they walked past a building that Raoul referred to as a church.a man was standing out side of the church. and walked up to Raoul. '' hello young man how is everything going?

Raoul smiled '' hello brother Marcelo. everything is going fine.'' brother Marcelo smiled '' ah that's good my boy.'' then he turned serious. '' have you heard it a demon landed on this planed. they say that she stay's in this town. so i'll have to watch closely. that must have been Satan's work.''

he obviously hadn't seen Ahsoka yet. Raoul frown whit disbelief. '' a yes i forgot you don't belief in Satan. but i tell you he exist. and i will pray for your soul.'' Raoul smiled whit appreciation. '' thank you brother Marcelo. but there is some one i want you to meet.''

ashoka stepped closer. and stretched her hand. but brother Marcelo stepped back whit a face of terror. Ahsoka looked a bit offended. '' O by god's blessing. the demon is standing right next to you my friend.''

Raoul smiled. '' who Ahsoka? nah she ain't no demon. and i can prove it.'' brother Marcelo looked unbelieving. '' how?'' he said whit fear in his voice. '' Raoul chuckled . ''well demon's can't enter a holly building right?''

brother Marcelo nodded. '' yes that's correct.'' ''well all we have to do is step inside then, to prove that she is not a demon.'' Ahsoka and Raoul walked to the door. and entered the church. brother Marcelo waked after them.

Ahsoka looked around in awe. form the outside it was an impressive building. but from the inside it was even better. brother Marcelo looked in disbelief. as he saw ashoka walking around in his church. it even looked like she glowed white for a second.

Raoul stepped next to him. ''see told you she isn't a demon.'' brother Marcelo shook his head ''no she is no demon. she is blessed by god himself. '' Raoul chuckled. although he didn't believe in a god. he could understand what Marcelo meant

Raoul walked back to ashoka. '' beautiful isn't it?'' ashoka nodded. '' yes but who are those people on those pictures.'' Raoul looked at who ashoka was pointing. '' that man on the cross is Jesus Christ. that is his father Yahweh. and the fallen angel. known as Satan. others call him Lucifer.

Ahsoka frown. as the priest came closer. ''those name's i have heard them before.'' Marcelo looked surprised. '' so you know the story of Jesus Christ? i mean your people also know the story of the bible?''

Ahsoka shook her head. ''no we don't but there was an ancient story about the disappearing of a Jedi family. the names are a bit different the match these names.'' the priest looked a bit disappointed

''father was known as Yahweh Christal. the mother was called Hallah sharia/Christal. they had two children a daughter called Jesues Christal. and the son that fell to the dark-side Lucifer Christal. they were all force users and disappeared 6014 years ago. however three returned 1968 years ago the father the daughter and the son. guess what 20 years lather they disappeared again. now the question is. where is Hallah?'' .

Marcelo gulped.'' th-that's impossible. because that's the exact date on witch god created the world and. Jesus died. at least that's what the bible said.'' Ahsoka looked interested. '' do you know where i can buy one?'' she asked the priest. Raoul frown.'' Ahsoka you cant read English.''

ashoka sighed. ''no. but i could try. if you help me than maybe i can read it.'' Raoul looked at Marcelo and the priest. '' well do you have on i could buy?'' the price nodded. yes let me get it.'' then Marcelo looked at Raoul. '' so how much do i owe you?''

Marcelo smiled.'' nothing you get it for free. you helped us more than once so see it as a gift.'' Raoul shook his hand '' tnx Marcelo. but what if we discover that they are a jedi family. what are you going to do then?''

Marcelo grinned evil. ''then i get some normal clothing and go to the first pub i see.'' Raoul laughed. '' you better call me then.'' '' deal.'' Marcelo said. than the priest returned with a bible. '' here this is a version of the bible. and Ahsoka if you have any questions please feel free to come by.''

Ahsoka gave him a small bow to show appreciation. '' thank you Marcelo. sir... ehh...?'' the priest smiled. '' my name it peter. miss Ahsoka.'' ashoka shook his hand. nice to meet both of you.''

then Marcelo spoke. '' but if you'll excuse me. i have to send a message to the Vatican.'' Raoul nodded. '' yea we should be going to.'' whit that ashoka and Raoul left the church.

it was getting late already so Raoul decided that it would be a good idea to eat some thing in the city. they walked in to a snack bar and ordered their food. then Raoul was surprised when a familiar voice called his name. ashoka also recognized it.

''well well mister president. what are you doing here in a snack bar?'' Anton laughed. '' the same thing as you. getting something to eat of course. please sit down both of you.''

the waitress saw were Raoul and Ahsoka sat down and brought them their food. after they started eating Anton asked. '' so how is everything going with you two.'' Raoul decided to let Ahsoka answer the question first.

'' well it's still a bit strange for me and I felt really down when everyone thought that I was fake. but still i enjoy my stay.'' Raoul than said '' yes well we'll just have to prove them wrong. won't we?'' Ahsoka grinned evil. then Raoul turned his attention to Anton. and lowered his voice a bit

'' but serious. i heard that there is a possibility of war with Russia. and you need new weapons '' Anton frown. '' how do you know that?'' Raoul smirked'' does it really matter,when it tell you that i can deliver? ''

Anton shook his head. ''no i guess not. but i prefer to know.'' Raoul sighed. '' i spoke with the minister of foreign affairs. he told me that you were looking for companies that could develop new weapons and i'm sure my parents can.''

Anton frown. than realization hit him. '' wait your the eldest son of the frosterson's?'' Raoul nodded. ''yes i am. so you already have a number. i'm sure we can discuss a suitable budget later this week.'' Anton nodded '' i guess we could yes. very well for now your our first pick. but i'll still have to discuss it with the parlement before i can give you a full guarantee.''

Raoul stretched out his hand. '' i can understand. but i'll do a offer already. so what about 32.5 million. that can grow to 60.3 million.'' Anton took his hand and shook in once firmly ''for the development of a new super weapon that sounds reasonable.''

with that Raoul and Ahsoka finished their food. and said goodbye. Ahsoka looked at Raoul. '' so your parents are really in the weapon industry huh?'' '' yeah a little bit. but mostly defensive systems. or other stuff.'' ashoka doubted. '' so they are not only i the weapon industry?''

Raoul shook his head. ''no they're not. they are also researching a lot in robotics and space vehicles. also do they produce medical equipment. and other types of military hard or also have a few charities running and we own a few cultural sights like castle Radboud and the petting we visited earlier today. ''

Ahsoka looked surprised. but said nothing. they walked the rest in silence.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Raoul waited until Ahshoka went to bed. she was pretty tired and went in early. Raoul walked to the left wing of the house that was even restricted for Ahsoka and around 90% of the staff. not even his brothers where allowed to go in this part of the house. he stopped in front of a normal looking door.

he pressed on a button in the wall and a DNA scanner appeared. he placed his hand on the scanner and waited '' access granted'' he heard and opened the door. he walked downstairs in to a basement. there he had to enter a password and took the elevator down.

after one minute he stepped out and walked in to a secured area where he again had to fill in a password. do a DNA and eye scan. after that he said '' aperire ostium.'' through the voice recognition system.

the door opened and he entered another security room where they checked him on weapons. after that he could walk trough. he walked in to a hallway and walked all the way back to the end.

the stopped in frond of the door. saying conference chamber. '' authorization?'' said the artivisal voice of the security system. '' alpha 5. '' Raoul said with a stern voice. '' access granted. Welcome young mister frosterson.'' the door opened and walked in the conference room.

he sighed as he thought ' are all these security measures really needed.'' he shook his head and walked to the head of the table. he sat down in his fathers chair. and took the control panel. he typed the phone number that only he knew. and waited until his parents picked up the call.

on the other side of the country.

she frown as her cell phone went off. that in it's self didn't really surprise her. no it was the ringtone that did. there where only a select few who knew that number. so either something really bad happened or something really good

lucky she was walking trough the forest whit her husband. she sought a private place and answered the call.

after a few minutes his mother appeared on the big tv screen in frond of him. she frown. '' Raoul?'' she said stunned. and Raoul smiled. he missed his mom but of course he would never say that to them. '' hi mom how are you doing?''

'' emm great honey but you know that his number is for business only? Raoul nodded '' yes that's why i used it. is dad somewhere near? and is there no one else?''

Sietske looked around and called her husband. ''Erik it's Raoul he said that he had business.'' after a short time Erik appeared on the screen. '' hey dad. '' '' hey son. so you said that you have business?''

Raoul gained an evil grin. '' yes i spoke with prime minister Anton and the minister of foreign affairs. they are searching for a company that could develop new weapons for if war between us and Russia brakes out. ''

Erik and Sietske looked stunned. '' i also made the first offer for a budget 32.5 million. that can grow to 60.3 million.'' he said proudly. Erik frown '' you do realize that it's very cheap right?'' Raoul nodded '' yes that why i brought it on the table. they still weren't out over the company they would sign a contract whit.''

Sietske fell in. '' and now they know that were most likely the cheapest option so they will chose for us. in addition the budget can always raise as soon as it's worth the money. good thinking Raoul. you're learning fast.''

Raoul smiled with glee '' thx mom. but i'm growing tired. so i'll go to bed.'' ''bye'' both of his parents said. what that the transmission shutdown. and Raoul left the facility. and walked to bed.''

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

it has been a week sins Ahsoka Tano has been declared dead. yet he still couldn't help the glee that he felt. oh what did he hated that little brad. he had to admit she delayed his plans severely. and he even had to play her best friend against her. to get rid of that brad. but it was worth it.

he was so happy by the way that Barriss Offee did that, he even considered to let her live. then he realized something. that grill framed her best friend caused her to suffer. and possibly killed her too. and after that she would see Anakin and the clones destroy the last of the order. from in a four by four cell. the hate and rage she would feel then could make her a perfect inquisitor.

besides she was already swallowed by the dark side. yes this would only ensure her downfall. her mission would be to kill all the Tugrota. oh how he hates that entire species and one in particular. yes he hated her so much he would destroy her people and culture. that would be his revenge for delaying his plans. and the one that would do it was going to be her former best friend. a perfect plan he thought by himself.

then his dark thoughts got interrupted. with an annoyed grunt he answered. '' yes?'' he said angry. '' sir we have a problem one of the clones become aware of the bio chip and it's contend. we captured and him sir.'' said Nala Se. sidious his eyes became yellow form anger. '' WHAT? '' he blasted Nala then said . '' em my lord the identity of the clone has been determined. it ARC Trooper fives. one of general Skywalker's most trusted soldiers.''

this took his interest here's another chance to kill off one of Skywalker's friends " i'll come and have a personal chat with him my self. '' he said with a dark and evil tone

**this was the chapter. i hope you liked it**


	10. Chapter 9 caught in a web

Sidious was waiting in the interrogation room. He had a bad mood yet he had to cover that up. On of those damned Jedi was coming along so he had to pretend that he was a nice guy. ugh how he hated that part of the job. Still it was necessary. And the fruits would pay off eventually.

He, his former master and even his master had been planning this for decades. The plan was perfect. Nobody could stop him and certainly not one single drugged trooper. The doors opened and Sidious turned around. '' A master Shaak ti. it is good to see you again.'' But it's better to see you dead. He thought foul.

'' I trust you've kept this matter extremely confidential?'' Sidous asked. Shaak replied calmly. '' Of course chancellor'' Sidious looks a bit relieved '' Ahh good! He slowly turned to Fives. '' So this is the clone that caused so much alarm?''

The table that fives was lying on turned. And placed him in a standing position. Because of the drugs that where given to Fives, He was totally unaware that Palpatine was standing in front of him. '' No you drugged me.'' He grunted '' Ugh. She.''He said confused. His head was spinning and his vision was blurry.

'' There there soldier, don't strangle yourself.'' A vague voice said to him. He finally realized that it was the chancellor that was speaking to him. Fives immediately. Stood up right. '' Sir!'' He uttered a bit surprised.

Sidious was rather amused. Not even the clones knew who he really was. Sidious saw that in his drugged state Fives would form no threat to him. So he said '' Guards let him down please.'' The guards obeyed directly and released Fives form his restraints.

Fives stepped of the table while Sidious asked . ''Now trooper what brings you before me?'' Of course he already knew that. Still he had to act dumb.'' The chips chancellor.'' Sidious acted unknowing and asked. '' Chip?''

Shaak Ti cut in and showed him the bio chips '' These where removed from the clone troopers.'' She gave them to Sidious and he studied them. '' Clone trooper Fives clams they are the cause of the problem.''

Sidious frown as soon as he saw the infected one. Nala Se then spoke '' These are inhibitor chips. Which are placed in clones to make them less aggressive. And more compliant to orders. I tried to explain to this clone, that they were placed there for his own good. But he removed his own chip non the less.''

Fives reacted agitated. '' Our own good!? This thing they put in us malfunctioned in clone trooper Thub! I removed his and analyzed it. There were signs of rapid decay.'' Sidious kept a kind face. '' And where positif this has nothing to do whit the virus?'' He half asked half stated.

He looked at nala. She shook her head '' No we still do not know for sure what caused trooper Tub to kill. We only know that his chip failed. And now this clone has removed his own chip. Which makes him a risk to him self and others.''

Fives could feel his anger bottle up when he shot. '' I'm not a risk!'' He turned to Sidious. '' Sir their covering something up. I know it. If it's not them than it's an Separatists plot. They used this chip against us, to make us more violent than less. That's why Tub killed general Tiplar .''

'' A Separatist plot from before the war even started? That seems unlikely.'' But so damm true. He thought. '' Don't you agree master Shaak Ti?'' '' It does chancellor. It seems very unlikely.'' Then Nala joined in. ''It is is absolutely impossible. What we have here is a signal malfunction to one clone inhibitor chip , caused by a virus. Separatist plot or not. ''

Fives looked furious at Nala and now Sidious saw his chance. '' Perhaps it would be best if clone trooper Fives and I discussed this without your presence.'' Shaak Ti had of course no idea of who he really was. Let alone how powerful therefore she said

'' Chancellor I must object.'' Sidious found it very amusing that the Jedi still believed that he was totally defenseless. Which he was of course not.'' Please master Jedi trust me. I will not be alone. I have my security here I want this soldier to feel, he's having a fair say in this matter.''

Shaak could find reason in it. She gave him a smile nod and left with Nala. The second they left Sidious turned to Fives. His voice became a bit darker just like his expression. '' Now.'' He said and he walked to Fives. Then he leaned to Fives his ear and said menacing. '' Where were we?''

A chill ran through Fives his spine as he looked in to the eyes of the chancellor. '' Those chip's sir I mean it. There is something behind them. Someone wants to control us. With out the Jedi knowing it. I just know it!''

Palpeteen gave him a cold chuckle. '' You know trooper... You're absolutely is someone who wants that.'' Fives looked surprised. '' So you believe me sir?'' Fives had to rub his eyes, When he saw a yellowish glow in the old man's eyes. '' No I do more than just belief you trooper. In fact I was already aware of this chip. I even know who commissioned it.''

Fives eyes widened. ''Who?'' He asked. Sidious his smile became even bigger. '' Count Dooku of course. But he also followed an order. You see he is not really the man in charge. No it's his master Darth Sidious.'' Sidious turned around. '' But tell me my boy. Wow does the war go in your opinion?''

Fives was completely dumbfounded. '' Well we are winning... So I would say that you would come out victorious sir.'' This was it Sidious thought. '' Oh my boy. How can I be victorious... If I'm in charge of both sides.'' An evil grin came around his face.

It took Fives a few moments to process the words'' Wait! Your...'' Sidious laughed.'' Yes I am Darth Sidious. This war is nothing more than a carefully orchestrated puppet show. And just like your precious Commander, you're trapped in my web.''

Fives clenched his fists as anger over took him '' Y-you you murder her!'' He shouted. But Sidious shook his head. '' No. No. No. I did not murder her. She died in a real accident. However I was very pleased with her death. Still it's a pity that my plan to kill her didn't work. And I promise you Padawan Offee shall be punished for that.''

Again realization hit Fives. ''It-it was you who bombed the temple. And this war. All those people. Died for nothing.'' Sidious smiled. '' Yes indeed they did and what are you going to do about it? tell the Jedi? Even if you planned to do that, who do you think they'd belief? Me their beloved chancellor or a drugged clone trooper who tried to assassinate me?. They didn't even belief one of their own!''

''But i'm not going to assassinate you.'' Fives protested '' We'll see. '' Sidious said whit a evil grin. He fell over on purpose and signaled on of the clones to fire a few shots. Then they gave fives a gun and Sidious yelled. ''No leave me alone.'' He looked on last time at Fives and added '' Now is your only chance to kill me, and prevent the destruction of your generals.''

On the other side. Shaak Ti heard the shots and ran as fast as she could. She opened the door and saw Fives pointing a gun at the chancellor '' No you.'' He said confused. Shaak force pushed Fives causing him to run. Shaak kneeled next to Sidious. '' He tried to kill me. It was so sudden.'' He said whit a faked shocked voice.

Fives heard it and looks behind him when the door opened. He almost missed the trooper that attacked him. He managed to overpower him and he continued to flee. Sidious stood up and said. '' You where right doctor. He must have gone mad without his chip.'' That was all that Shaak needed to hear and she ran after him.

As soon as Shaak was gone Sidious turned to Nala. '' You have done all you can doctor.'' He had a satisfied grin. '' I trust you will keep these safe.'' He said while giving Nala the bio chips. '' of course chancellor.''

Fives ran of the stairs and Shaak was quick to follow. She had a strange feeling that Fives knew more about this all. She wanted him alive to bring him to the Jedi temple for integration. So she shouted. ''Fives stop.'' However she knew that he wouldn't listen. She jumped down all the way to ground floor.

She saw that fives was running for the exit and shouted '' Close the blast doors.'' The man obeyed. Shaak saw that fives stumbled and used a force leap. But she was too late Fives was already trough the door and they just closed in front of her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Shaak Ti was standing in the communication room together whit Anakin. master Windu and master Yoda. Anakin was completely startled by the news to say the least.'' U can't belief that Fives tried to assassinate the chancellor. '' He was pretty sad first Ahsoka and now one of his friends.

Shaak felt for Anakin. however she couldn't show that in front of Windu and Yoda. '' The Kaminoans belief that the virus corrupted the clone inhibitor chip, Witch has let do this behavior. ARC trooper Fives feels that he is the victim of a plot. Separatist or other wise.''

Windu took note of the way that Shaak said the last part of that sentence. '' All security and clone forces on Coruscant have been ordered to join the man hunt. Yhe chancellor. Has been moved to his senate quarters and the perimeter has been secured. However Jedi involvement has not been requested.''

Anakin frown that didn't make sense in his mind. He looked too Windu. '' That's a little odd isn't it? '' Yoda agreed. It was odd maybe Fives knew something that he shouldn't have known. '' Hmmm discover the truth we must.''

Windu could only agree whit that. '''If there is a plot involving the clones. We must get to the bottom of it. We will investigate quietly undercover. we must make sure this clone is not killed.''

Anakin agreed. He was not going to lose Fives like he lost Ahsoka. No not again. '' I'll handle this investigation. Fives was part of the 501st. Rex and I find him he'll trust us.'' Shaak did not agree with that. '' Be wary sins he removed his inhibitor chip, Fives may no longer be the man you once knew.''

Anakin frown as Shaak said that. She was right there was a possibility that it was true, yet still it's unlikely in his opinion. Whit that the communication what broke. The holograms of master Windu and Yoda disappear Shaak turned to Anakin again. '' Skywalker I know he is your friend. He made that quite clear on Kamino. But be careful. I could sense that he was confused.''

Anakin frown'' So you belief him?'' Shaak shook her head ''Honestly I Dont know. All i know is that he Kaminoians are hiding something.''Anakin nodded and left. Shaak cursed her self. Why didn't I just use the force to see if Nala was lying that would have made things much easier. She signed well it was to late now.

0-0-0-0-0

Fives entered the clone bar. He still couldn't belief it. The only thing that they were designed for was to kill the Jedi. He saw Kix and Jessy. Ditting in a corner. Ofcourse they where the two that drank the most, he thought.

He saw Kix standing up and walked after him in to the toilet '' so i guess the 501st is back on Coruscant.'' Kix turned around '' Oh yea we just got back from Ringo Vinda. The strangest thing happened out there. Fives walked closer and took off the cap that he borrowed. '' Yea I know.''

Kix looked surprised as he saw Fives '' Fives?'' He asked confused '' Who what's going on? They said you tried to assassinate the chancellor. And that you're infected with that virus that killed Tub.''

Fives was still affected by the drugs that Nala gave him and answered '' I don't have time to explain right now. All I can tell you is that I'm being framed. Just like commander Tano was. All of us even the Jedi are in grave danger.''

Kix didn't understand anything. '' But Wh-wh-what can I do Fives? how can I help.'' It sounded serious to him and he really wanted to help Fives. '' I need to go to Rex or general Skywalker. '' Kix looks completely surprised how '' Well they have been tasked with finding you. Just turn your self in.''

He really doesn't understand does he? Thought Fives. '' No! No I'll never get to them. You dont understand what I'm mixed up in. It goes all the way to the top. The highest levels are involved in the conspiracy. I have to talk to general Skywalker and Rex directly! Alone!''

Kix was stunned by fives his reaction.'' Look I can contact Rex. But I can't guarantee that he will bring the general.'' Fives thought for a second. That's a relief ''Good. Good. Good. Thank Kix . I appreciate it, here are the coordinates. '' he took kix arm and typed the coordinates. '' make sure he meet me there.'' with that fives left a stunned kix. '' right good luck fives.''

kix immediately contacted rex. '' rex! rex! do you hear me?'' rex answered '' yes kix what is it. '' kix sighed '' listen i just met fives at the clone bar he wants to speak whit you and the general in private. here are the coordinates.'' he send rex the coordinates. '' o and rex it sounds serious. you better go alone whit the general. he belief that he is being framed just like the commander was.''

he ended the transmission when two clones entered the room. ''you have you seen this clone?'' they held up a holographic picture of fives '' emm no sir.'' kix lied with that the clones left again.

0-0-0-0-0

as soon as the transmission with kix ended, rex started to run. he had to find anakin. it didn't take him long. '' general! general!'' he shouted exhausted. anakin turned around . ''rex what is it?'' rex took a moment to catch his breath. '' i got a message from kix. he met fives at the clone bar. he said that fives wanted to speak with us in private. just us no one else.''

anakin thought for a moment. '' they why doesn't he just turn himself in?'' rex said '' he believes that he is being framed, just like commander tano was.'' anakin sighed just hearing her name hurt's him. '' you have the coordinates?'' rex nodded. ''oke than lets go.''

now anakin was interested in what fives had to say . they soon reached their destination. '' well these are the coordinates kix gave us. let go inside.'' rex sighed '' i just hope that he knows what he's doing.

they slowly walked inside but didn't saw fives there was a lot of junk he could hide behind. anakin activated his light saber to create some light in the dark room. and to be prepared, might fives get some silly ideas.

''fives? fives! where here. come on out. whe just want to talk. to you'' fives slowly stood up from his hiding place but kept hidden '' general skywalker thank you. that you were trusting me. now did you come without troops? ''

anakin could here that he was paranoid. '' when have.'' fives was relieved by that '' put down your weapons then.'' anakin didn't thought that would be a good idea. '' i don't think so fives.''

fives begged him '' please sir! listen i'm unarmed. '' after hearing that anakin nodded to rex. and the putted down their weapons.'' alright i'm putting my pistols down.'' rex layed his pistols on a nearby crate '' what are we here for fives?'' anakin asked '' i need your help.''

anakin smiled weak cause in his opinion that was obvious. '' i know you do. we know your not well. it's been rough for you these past couple of days.'' this angered fives. '' i'm not crazy! please! please just... just hear what i have to say.'' anakin turned to a crate which he thought that gives was hiding behind.

he slowly walked to the crates. and kept a kind and understanding voice. '' where here to help you fives. just come with us let us take you back to the temple.'' anakin didn't notice that gives was activating a force field. the force field surrounded him. '' no!'' he slammed against it.

fives then came out of hiding. '' i just need you to listen to me. please!'' fives begged. '' i'm not really sure we have any other choice.'' although it agitated him he could understand why fives put up a force field.

'' i was framed because i know the truth about a plot. a massive deception.'' honestly anakin didn't really believe him now. but rex took interested. '' by who?'' but fives kept talking. '' well there is a sinister plot against the jedi! i have prove of it.i can prove that everything that i know is true beyond a shadow of a doubt ''

anakin thought quick if this is true fives must live. '' then show me the evidence.'' fives pointed at his head where the chip was supposed to be. '' the.. evidence.. is in here. it's in all of us every. single clone.''

this took rex his attention. '' what is it?'' he asked '' organic chips built in to our genetic code. to make us do whatever someone wants. even kill the jedi. it's all in here.'' anakin could sense that fives his emotions where all over the place. but he didn't believe it. he frowned

'' lets just get you some help first. then we can review everything. you'll be oke fives. we'll sort this out '' rage build up in fives '' urrgh you don't believe me!'' he shouted.'' at that moment wolf's and his men were closing in. fives got seen by a probe droid.

rex tried to reason '' fives whe are listening to you whe only want to help.'' fives didn't buy that '' how do i know you're not tricking me? how do i know that it wont be a trap. the chancellor would try to kill me. now i promis you that.''

this surprised anakin '' the chancellor?'' nobody noticed that wolf and his men just entered the building. '' yes he's in on it. i dont know to what extent but i know that he orchestrated much of this. he told me in the medical bay.''

that just sounded ridiculous to anakin. there was no way in the galaxy that that old man would be capable of such things. '' he told you? when you tried to assassinate him? you've gone to far fives. the chancellor is incapable of what you claim.'' rex hated to admit the chancelore might have set up an act. but of course anakin would never see that. palpatine is like his father.

'' he is!'' fives shouted. he had to try it one more time '' i swear it to you general! you have no idea of what he's capable of.'' at that moment wolf and his men surrounded fives.'' no no no stay back.'' fives saw rex his pistol laying on the crate and wanted to grab it. wolf warned him not to but fives didn't listen.

he grabbed the gun and pointed it at wolf's. leaving wolf with no other option than to shoot. fives collapsed to the ground while both anakin and rex watched in horror. '' fives!'' rex shouted.

anakin looked furious and said angry '' get this ray shield off.'' one trooper shot the generator and rex kneld next to fives '' fives borther...'' he turned to a few troopers. '' call for help whe need a medic!''

fives knew it was over he knew that the medic would come to late and even if he came in time sidious would kill him. "Rex...This...it's...bigger than any of us...than anything...I could've imagined...All I ever meant to...I only wanted to do my duty...Brother...''

rex looked panniced '' fives stay whit me fives!'' but even he knew at this point that it wouldn't matter ''The mission...the nightmares...they're finally...over..." fives pased away in rex his arms. '' fives. no fives. stay whit me stay whit me. dont go.''

it was to late anakin knew it he just lost another friend defeated he walked away with wolf but rex stayed. anakin turned around. '' i'll see you tomorrow rex. than we'll talk'' rex stayed there for 10 more minutes. then he finally stood up.

''he was right.'' a female voice said out of nothing. rex looked around. ''what?'' he mumbled to him self but the voice came again. '' i said. he was right. everything he said is true.'' this scared the hell out of rex. he took his blasters and demanded '' who are you? show your self!''

a blinding light apeared and in the midle of it whas a human female whit green hear. she was around 2.13 meters long. and rex kept her under shot. '' don't worry human i won't harm you. i'm here to help you and your friend.''

rex was stunned to be called human. but he lowered his gun. '' but i'm not human i'm a clone...'' '' of a human. '' cut the daughter in. rex nodded '' so you have human DNA and that makes you just as much a human as any other.'' rex was dumbfounded to say the least he never thought of it that way but it did sound logical.

the daughter walked the fives. rex kept a close look at what she did. she placed her hands above the shot wound and closed her eyes. a bright light surrounded her and fives. this caused rex to draw his gun again. '' i sense so much tension in your human relax. or else i wont be able to heal him.''

rex frown ''heal him? but he's dead.'' the daughter shook her head. ''no human he wasn't dead yet. his spirit is still in this room i just need to heal his body in order to make it habitable again.''

this confused him. '' are you a jedi?'' he asked careful but the daughter shook her head. ''no child i'm not a jedi.'' ''so your a sith then?'' rex pointed his gun again. '' your so fast with your conclusions child. but no i'm not a sith either. i'm non of both.''

his confusion just kept growing. '' then what are you? it's clear that your force sensitive.'' after a few second she answered '' i am a force wielder. my species where the once that created the force.'' her look saddened. '' despite my species knowledge and power something went wrong. a experiment went wrong. the dark side was created. but that was even before i and my twin brother were born. in order to counter the darkness my people created the light side. however it was already to late. this caused the force to be as it's know today. a light and a dark side''

''my parents fled with our ship, the mortis. when we were born, our species had already died out. completely destroyed by it's own experiment. me, my mother, father and brother where the only once left. but little did we know that my brother was also infected. but now i'm the only one left. the rest of my family died one year ago.

rex felt very bad but looked directly ot fives the second he coughed. the daughter stood up. '' i revived your friend but you should desert the republic together whit him, now you still can.''

'' desert?'' rex asked offended. '' no i'm not going to desert. we have prove that palpatine is sidious. if we show it to the jedi than ... '' ''he'll activate order 66 you know that. and even if the order survives that by a mirical. then how are you going to defeat the separatists, that are also leaded by sidious? ''

rex nodded there was no choice. '' but there is something that we can do right i mean we have to save the jedi.'' the daughter shook her head. '' the jedi are already lost in darkness. they were as soon as they installed this ridiculous code of them. they can not be saved. but this galaxy can still be saved.''

''got to the forgotten world of Saleucami, and wait until a sign appears you'll know when it's there.'' rex frown ''that sounds like a bad written movie script. '' the daughter laughed '' yes i agree but it's the truth now go.''

rex lifted fives. he took a helmet that would make him unrecognizable. and went to the the shuttle bay. there he took a transport ship and left coruscant. he still had trouble with going over what just happened.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

ashoka was standing in the dojo. she was shooting arrows together with raoul. in the few weeks that she had been here on earth she hat become pretty good at it. however it was obvious that she had not reached raoul's level of archery yet. she shot the last arrow and grunted.'' ugh i missed! well seems that you win again.''

raoul laughed obviously ashoka hate's it to lose. ''don't worry ashoka if you keep improving like that than with in the next year you could win once.'' he teased. as response ashoka threw a training sword at him with the force. it nearly hit him.

Raoul kept laughing. '' Ho come on Ahsoka you didn't lose that bad. You had some pretty impressive shots.'' This made her feel a bit better. '' Well thank you Raoul, but you're right I'm still nowhere near as good as you are.''

Raoul could see her mood drop so he came up whit a plan.'' Well every one can hit a target that doesn't move how about where going for a hunt in the Forrest nearby?'' That was an idea that Ahsoka liked. It would help her feel like home a bit more.

Ahsoka smiled. '' Yes that sound's like fun. But I won't be able to do that today. I was planning to learn to read your alpha bet.

Raoul chuckled. ''Need any help? Cause i would love to help.'' Ahsoka thought for a sec. ' would help be needed? Probably yes.' '' yes if you wish to. Then i'll gladly accept your offer.''

Raoul raised a eyebrow. '' And sins when did you become formal?'' Ahsoka laughed. '' Well sometime's it's needed. Especially when some one's trying to kill you.''

Raoul nodded. '' Yes well in this world, we either shoot back. Or give them more money than the other did.''

''Well that is also common in my galaxy. But people might listen to formal reasoning.'' Raoul sighed '' Well haven't fount people like that here on earth yet. Should we go?''

Ahsoka stepped out. It was a short walk back and raoul took some pencil's and papers. ahsoka's eyes widened at the primitive tools.'' What? you still use pen and paper?'' Raoul laughed.

''No I don't. But some still do. And it is the most efective way to learn the alphabet.'' Ahsoka sighed. '' Verry well than so how are we going to do this.'' Raoul took a moment to think about that.

After a short wile he took his cellphone. '' Here I'll say the alphabet letter for letter in the corect order. Than i'll show you whit my cellphone how to write it.''

'' Yea that will work for me.'' Ashoka agreed. After a hour Raoul all of a sudden stopped. '' So Ahsoka let's do a test. Your going to write your name without help. Just to see how good you can remember.'' He took away the paper where Ahsoka had been writing on.

Ahsoka gulped and started. It took her 3 whole minutes, but after that she finally managed to write it. She gained a satisfied smile. and Raoul nodded with satisfaction. ''Good job Ahsoka. Now let's see if you can read this?''

the text on the paper was. '' lest get something to eat.''it took Ahsoka a few minutes to decipher. than she grinned. she had a good memory and wrote down after a few more minutes '' yes. sounds like a plan. I'm hungry.''

raoul chuckled and corrected her. '' that was almost right but you forgot ' between i'm also I'm in with a capital. but I'll learn you about that later. now lets get something to eat.''


	11. Chapter 1o : meet the Sheps

**yeay update finally. and i'm so so sorry for the long time it took me i had this chapter finished 3 months ago but forgot to update it also i decided to ad lemon scenes don't worry you'll be warned when they apeare at the star of the chapter and at the start of the scene**

Ahsoka was in a deep sleep. Deep but not peaceful. No not at all. She was tossing and turning. '' No! Don't do it! Don't.'' She screamed. But it was too late Fives got shot. She heard Anakin walking to the exit.'' I'll see you tomorrow Rex. Then we'll talk'' Rex nodded.

Anakin turned with a sad smile to Ahsoka. ''You should wake up now.'' Ahsoka looked stunned at him. '' W-Wha...?'' Anakin just smiled.'' I said. Wake up.'' Ahsoka stared dumb at him. '' AHSOKA!''

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Raoul was not at ease he tried to fall asleep. But something kept bugging him. He heard the notice of shattered glass. Followed by a loud scream from Ahsoka. He stepped out of his bed, and went to investigate.

He entered Ahsoka's room. And saw her tossing and turning wildly. She was sweating a bit too. 'Obvious a nightmare.' He thought. He walked to the bed and sat down. He grabbed her shoulder and slightly shook it.

''Ahsoka wake up.'' Ahsoka stirred a little and mumbled. ''W-What?'' She mumbled in her sleep. Raoul sighed and shook a bit harder ''Wake up Ahsoka. Wake up!'' Still no response. ''AHSOKA! WAKE UP!'' Without a warning, she shot right up.

Painting heavily Raoul gave her some time to recover. He could see multiple emotions written on her face. Anger, fear and sadness being the biggest three. But there was also some confusion. Raoul closed his eyes and tried to get a reading on her. But she had her metal shields up pretty strong.

'' Are you alright?'' He asked concerned. Ahsoka nodded absently. '' Yeah I'm fine. It was just a nightmare.'' Raoul frowned at the obvious lie. No way was that it just a nightmare. '' Sorry to say it Ahsoka, but I won't buy that. It was obviously more than just a nightmare.''

Ahsoka sighed she couldn't fool him. '' I-I know. It was a vision. But I won't tell you what happened.'' Raoul frowned at that statement. '' Not that I won't respect that...But might I ask why you won't tell me? I mean you can trust me, right?''

Too Raoul's surprise Ahsoka shook her head. '' No I can't. N-not after what happened. Don't you understand? I want to trust you... but I can't. I just can't do It.'' this stroke Raoul as odd. She did trust him. Otherwise she wouldn't have told him, about the false accusation against her.

He hat to make that point clear to her. '' You're wrong. You do trust me. Why else would you tell me about the false accusation?'' '' Because you pushed me.'' Ahsoka snapped back. '' Yes I won't deny that. But didn't I show with that, that I could be trusted? If I recall correctly Gwen pushed me to tell your secret. But what did I say?''

Ahsoka had to think in her confused and sleepy state.'' that you weren't going to tell her...'' She stopped and Raoul pushed a bit further. ''And...?'' Ahsoka sighed '' And that you didn't want to betray my trust.''

Ahsoka sighed again. '' I guess you're right. I should trust you by now. But still it's hard.'' Raoul nodded. '' Yes I can understand that. But if you won't give me a chance to prove myself. It'll never improve.

Ahsoka grunted. '' You're right. Fine than I'll tell you.'' Ahsoka finally noticed that it was fully dark in her room and wanted to turn on her lamp. So Raoul could see as well. But Raoul stopped her hand. '' I can see better in the dark than an average human.''

When he saw her questioning look he explained.'' I was part of an experiment to see if humans could develop night vision. Although it didn't really worked out as was hoped. It still improved my sight in darkness a lot.''

Ahsoka nodded and waved her hand. Raoul smiled. '' Yes that mean's, that I can see you waving you're hand too.'' Ahsoka chuckled. '' But back to business I presume. What happened in the vision was something personal.'' her breath started to shake.

'' One of the clones with who I was close friends died. His name was Fives. Together with him, Skyguy and Rex we formed the front. Although he was just an ARC trooper. The other's even those in higher rank than him, follow his commands. That's how respected he was with in the 501st.''

Raoul could understand why she was so upset. But something kept bugging him. '' Say Ahsoka don't answer if you don't want to. But... How and why did he die?'' Ahsoka sighed. She indeed didn't want to answer that. Still she felt like she had to.

''H-he was being framed just like I was. He got shot because he knew too much or something. I don't know what's going on...T-They think that I'm death'' Raoul could clearly see the distress written on her face. He swung an arm around her shoulder and said comfortingly. '' Hey don't fuss about it. I'll help you to get back home somehow. We'll show them that your aren't death I promise. And I have a reputation of keeping my promises.''

Ahsoka smiled and yawed. Raoul did the same. ''Maybe we should go back to sleep?'' However he got no reaction. He looked at Ahsoka, who had already passed out. He chuckled. ''Sleep well. ''He gently laid her down and went back to his room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rex sad in a stolen ship to Saleucami, to visit an old friend. He sighed as the blue swirls of hyperspace appeared. First a deserter and now a thief. He hated stealing, but at least he stole from a ship graveyard. Being around Anakin and Ahsoka that much sure helped. To think that he could fix an old Radiant VII ship.

He turned on the autopilot and walked to the med bay. As he entered the med bay he saw his brother lying motionless on the bed. If it wasn't for the fact that he could see Fives breathing, he would have doubted that he was alive. He turned his attention to the medical droid onboard. '' Any new developments?''

The medical droid turned to him. '' The patient seems to be stable. The drugs are leaving his system and is recovering quickly. The patient is expected to wake up with in the next two hours.'' Rex immediately relax a bit. '' Good.'' He said. With that the droid continued his work.

One and a half hour later. Rex heard a steering noise. He immediately woke up from his slumber sleep and sad beside his brother.'' Fives. Fives wake up.'' He said stern. Fives slowly opened his eyes. And looked around him.

'' I'm not death?'' He asked confused. ''No you're not soldier.'' Rex said with joy. ''What happened? Where am I? Is the chancellor here?'' Fives panicked. '' Calm down Fives. No he is not here. I stole a ship and deserted.''

Rex admitted. '' And for what happened. Wolf shot you. You really died. But out of nothing a glowing woman whit green hair appeared. Turns out the generals and commander Tano weren't lying about mortis. She resurrected you and confirmed you're story.''

Fives looked completely dumbfounded. '' Than we should go back, warn the Jedi and our brother's.'' '' And then what? I mean you're an outlaw and I'm a deserter. And the Jedi didn't even believe Ahsoka when she was framed. So would there be any chance at all that they'll listen to us?'' Rex ask.

'' Let's just say even if we told them and they listened. Sidious would just call the order and we would be forced to obey. And even if we by a miracle managed to remove all the chips in the army. Whe still have to fight the separatists. He is also in control of them.''

Fives looked desperate. '' B-but there's still something we can do. Right?'' Rex looked sad and placed a hand on fives his shoulder. '' Do you think that I would've deserted, if I believed that there was at least a small bit of hope left?''

Fives looked down.'' No. No you wouldn't.'' he sighed. '' So what now?'' Rex looked to his brother. '' Where going to Saleucami. There is someone I know. He and his family would help us. We will stay low there, until the order is given. Then we'll go back and see who we can save. After that we'll need to go in to hiding. So I think we should go back to Saleucami again.''

Fives nodded. '' To be honest I don't like it one bit.'' '' Neither do I Fives. But it's the only option we have.'' This was hard for both of them. Being forced to wait while knowing the horrors that await them.

Thinking of that Rex turned to Fives. '' Fives do you know where the cursed chip is?'' Fives nodded firmly. '' Good. Say droid? Are you capable of performing a brain surgery?'' The droid walked to him. '' Yes why? Is there another patient?'' Rex smiled whit a smug smile. '' Yes Me. now listen well to Fives he knows what you're looking for.''

Fives blinked confused. '' Wait you want to remove it now?'' Rex nodded '' yes Fives. We still have 15 hours in hyperspace. I think that you and I will be healed by that time.'' Fives thought back on how long it took him to recover. '' Yea your right. That should be enough time. Oke then let's start.'' Rex laid down and waited for Fives to begin.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Anakin Skywalker was in the room of a thousand fountains and was in a very bad mood. He just got word from Cody that rex deserted. He knew that his friend took fives death hard. But he never expected this. First his mother. Then Ahsoka. After that Fives and now Rex too. Who's next? Maybe Obi Wan? Or worse Patme?

Ashla Ta was in a good mood very good. Because today she was going to become a Padawan. She also learned a deep secret within the order. It was her real surname. It was Ashla Ti. She was very surprised when master Ti, no her mother. She was very surprised when her mother told her the secrete. However mom told me to say nothing and call her master Ti in front of the council. No one knew. Accept from master Yoda.

She walked past Anakin and stopped when she sensed his thoughts. She frown at that. He must be really depressed if I can sense his thoughts. She checked her hollo watch, and saw that she had a little time left before the ceremony.

She walked a few steps back and stood in front of him. Not certain of what she should say. Anakin sensed a presence that stopped in front of him. It sensed a lot like master Ti. He wasn't really in the mood for a conversation with her. Truth to be told, he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone at this point.

He looked up expecting to see Jedi master Shaak Ti. But instead she saw a Togruta Jedi Initiate. He vaguely remembered her name. Ashla that was it. Yes Ashla Ta. She together with Katooni where the first to help with the search for Ahsoka. He always wanted to thank her for that. But never got the chance before.

He smiled weakly at her. ''You're Initiate Ashla Ta right?'' Ashla smiled ' no' she thought but hid it well. ''Yes I-I am.'' She said nervous. Anakin's smile grew a small amount.'' Good I always wanted to thank you. For helping with the search for Ahsoka.'' His smile faded immediately.

Ashla nodded '' yes thank you. But that was the least I could do. I always saw Ahsoka like my big sister. I'm really sad about what we discovered. You really have my condolences. I know she meant a lot to you.'' Anakin smiled at the sweet words. He could sense the girl's joy. And he was more than happy to chance the subject.

'' You seem happy Initiate. May I ask why that is?'' Ashla beamed. '' Today is the day that master Ti is going to pick me as her Padawan. I'll promise, I'll try my best to become just like Ahsoka.'' She suddenly remembered that she was going to be late '' O shoot I need to go. I'm late bye master Skywalker.''

Anakin laughed and shouted after her. '' Well at least you've already her sense of timing.'' The second she turns around the corner, Anakin's smile faded again. He sighed '' Ahsoka I miss you'' With that he stood up and left for his quarter.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Ashla finally reached the doors to the council chamber and knocked on it, completely out of breath. Yoda immediately answered. ''Enter you may.'' She was still trying to catch her breath as she walked to the middle.

''Late you are. Not a good start of Padawan ship that is. So why late you are?'' After Alsha finally caught her breath the answer. '' I'm sorry master's but I bumped into Master Skywalker. He seemed very upset and I had some time left. So I tried to help him raise his mood. Doing that I forgot the time.'' Ashla finished a bit embarrassed.

Yoda chuckled. '' Hmmm. Very Jedi like that is. Feel like discuss it after ceremony, we should?'' It was more a statement that a question.'' Ashla though for a second and nodded. '' Yes I do. Because I was able to read his mind, when I passed by.'' At that all the council members frowned.

'' Yes needed a discussion is. But first know what to do, right master Ti.'' Shaak smiled. '' Yes master.'' She said when Ashla felt a Padawan braid being attached to her headdress. '' Shaak Ti. Ashla Ta. Master and Padawan you are. Serve each other and the force you will.''

Ashla beamed. All her dreams came true in one moment. She now had a mother. A master. And she was a Padawan. Windu interrupted her thoughts '' but we should go back to business. You said that you could read Knight Skywalker's thoughts?''

'' That's correct master windu.'' She said shaak frown. '' And what did you read my Padawan?'' Ashla closed her eyes and thought. '' Well ad first sadness because of his losses. Mainly his mother, Ahsoka, Fives and Rex. After that he started to fear that he might lose either master Kenobi or senator Amidala.''

Yoda closed his eyes. He suspected that something was going on between him and the senator. This just confirmed it. '' Hmm troublesome this is. An attachment with the senator young Skywalker has. Knew of this you did master Kenobi?'' Windu looked very interested. He wondered what Obiwan's next words were going to be. He was either going to defend him or snitch him.

Obiwan sighed.'' we weren't certain but Ahsoka and I indeed had some suspicions about that.'' The answer surprised Windu. But he could sense that it was the truth. He could also see that Ashla wanted to say something but hesitated. '' Padawan ta if you want to say something than please do so. Sometimes the view of a Padawan is needed in these things.''

Ashla shuffled uncomfortably. '' I... I don't really know how to say it properly.'' Shaak smiled friendly at her daughter. '' That doesn't matter my Padawan. Just take your time and try to find the right words.''

Ashla sighed and began her explanation ''Master's it is well known that Togruta can't live without attachments. And when they are forced to live without them, they are most likely to fall in a depression. Some even become suicidal. That is the reason why we Togruta have always been the exception on the rule of no attachments. We were always allowed to have at least one or two attachments.''

Kit Fisto had a feeling than he knew what she meant, but still asked. '' And how is this related to Skywalker's situation Padawan Ta?'' Ashla turned to him '' I was about to get to that point master Fisto. But what I mend whit that was, that maybe it is the same for Master Skywalker. Maybe he can't live without attachments either.''

Mace was about to protest, but saw the looks of his fellow council member and they all warned him. He had to agree. Telling the girl of would demotivate her from speaking next time. So he looked to yoda and awaited his answer. '' Implying that make him an exception you do?'' Ashla nodded ''Yes master I do.''

Shaak smiled with pride at her daughter '' Hmm meditate on this I must. Act to hasty we may not. But act to slow we mustn't either. Keep it silent from Skywalker for now we must. ''Master Yoda said.

He turned to the master and Padawan, who were standing in the middle of the room. '' Worry about this you should not. Dispatch's for Kamino both of you will tomorrow. Overlook the last stage of training for a new legion you two will. Take the rest of the day free and rest for tomorrow. Dismissed you both are.''

They both left the room and shaak couldn't stop smiling. '' I'm very proud of you Ashla.'' '' Thanks mom.'' They kept walling all of a sudden Ashla said '' Say mom? Do you know where Ahsoka's buried?'' shaak nodded ''Yes do you want to visit it?'' Ashla nodded. '' Oke then let's go.''

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Raoul and Ahsoka where gathering their gear, some food and drinks. They were preparing for a wild hunt. Normally it's illegal. But there is an area where they can hunt on wild live legally. After they had packed all of their stuff for the day, they left for the garage.

When they entered the garage Ahsoka looked around interested. She saw several four wheeled vehicles and some two wheeled ones. The two wheeled vehicles reminded her a bit of a speeder bike.

She followed Raoul through the garage. To one of the so called cars she looked at the model it looks good. And it looked like it could go fast. Raoul walked to the back side Ahsoka saw R8 on the back of the car. So she asked '' is this called R8?''

Raoul laughed as he opened the trunk. '' Yes we call this an Audi R8.'' he took the stuff and placed it in the trunk. A man approached them when Raoul opened the garage door. Ahsoka had seen him once. He was a butler or something.

Raoul looked a bit annoyed when the man approached him '' Mister Frosterson what do you think you're doing?'' Raoul sighed. '' I'm going to the hunting sight with Ahsoka.'' The man looked down on them. So much that Ahsoka felt like the guy had a stick up his ass. '' And how did you plan to do that mister?''

Raoul gave him one of his, are you serious look and Ahsoka chuckled. '' Well by driving a car of course.'' He stated in a cold and distant voice. The butler obvious acted like he didn't hear it. But he couldn't fool Ahsoka, or Raoul for that matter. They both sensed his fear of losing the job.

''And the mister is aware of the fact, that driving whit out a license is illegal?'' Raoul rolled his eyes. '' Well as long as I drive normal they won't stop me. And if they don't stop me than they won know that I'm driving illegally.''

Both Raoul and Ahsoka stepped into the car '' Mister if you drive away now, than I'm afraid that I have to call the police.'' Raoul lowered the window and looked threatening. '' Harold I'm warning you for the last time. Do that and you can start looking for a different job? Seeing as your almost ready for retirement and white this crisis going on. I don't think you'll get a new one.''

Ahsoka could see that the last bit of color get squeezed out of the man. Ahsoka felt bad about this. Raoul stepped on the gas and drove away. Ahsoka looked at Raoul. '' Was that really needed?''

Raoul sighed. '' No... I guess, I went too far. I'll apologize tonight when where back.'' Ahsoka smiled. '' That's good enough.'' out of nowhere she gave him a quick hug. Ahsoka surprised even herself whit that. And looked away in shame. She could feel his look burning in her back. She scolded herself. 'Where did that come from?' She thought.

''Ah...Ahsoka. a-are you alright?'' Ahsoka kept looking away. '' P-Please don't talk to me for a few minutes.'' Raoul shrugged his shoulders and turned on the music. He also started to drive harder. Way to hard actually.

After 10 minutes Ahsoka finally said something in a nervous voice. '' I'm….Ummm….. S-so about what happened earlier….. I-I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. And I'm sorry. I...'' Raoul cut her off. '' Why? you did nothing wrong. Friends hug each other here all the time. but just because they gave each other a hug it doesn't mean that they are lovers or something.''

"Yeah right we're just friends... hehe.'' for some reason that stung but she shook it off. '' say Raoul may I ask something.'' Raoul looked at her briefly. '' Yeah sure. Ask away.'' ''Why did your parents allow you to become a test subject?''

Raoul smiled he had a feeling that she wanted to ask that.'' To be honest. My parents were against it.'' This earned him a strange look. '' I was suffering from an incurable disease. It caused me to slowly lose my sight. There was an experiment going on however. That could return my sight''

"I volunteered and the doctor told me the risks. The worst that could happen, was me going blind. Seeing as I was going blind already, that wasn't a problem for me. It would just accelerate the process by one year.''

''It was originally meant to help soldier to see better during day and in the dark. however there was a 70% chance that they would go blind during the they needed a test subject they would implant Nano cameras to my pupils and connect them to the brains both cameras with 1080P color vision, night vision and infrared.''

Ahsoka couldn't resist the tease. ''So you're a cyborg now huh?'' Raoul smiled.'' yea I guess. I am. In the 5 years I have them, I Never thought about it that way. But you're right in a cyborg. And I love it. ''Raoul parked the car. They grabbed their gear and walked in to the forest.

They were both deep in focus. After 4 hour they found another pray but they lost it. It was still in the area however. Ahsoka felt tense like she had on the battlefield. All of a sudden she heard a twig snap. She turned around and shot the arrow.

Raoul was tense as he crept through the forest. He was using his infrared sight. He accidentally stepped on a little twig and it snapped. He heard a buzzing sound and he pulled in his head in resting his eyes on to normal. He looked at the three next to him. At the place where a second ago was his head was now an orange white patterned arrow.

''AHHH'' he yelled and Ahsoka saw him. She came out of her hiding spot and ran towards him. She saw him shivering. He muttered at her'' Y-you almost-killed m-m-me.'' Ahsoka felt bad '' You know I think that this was enough hunting for today. We should go back and take a nice dip into the hot tub.''

Raoul nodded still in shock. ''Y-yes that sounds n-nice-lets go. ''As they walked back to the car Ahsoka used the force to calm Raoul down. He had been mumbling the whole way, but she couldn't make anything out of it. When she finally looked at him she could read his lips. '' There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no passion, there is serenity.'' Ahsoka couldn't believe what she heard.

As much as she hated it she had to meditate on this. She groaned. She was starting to look like master yoda. Raoul didn't even seem to notice her. He stepped in to the car and turned on the radio. He sighed and composed himself. He sighed one more time. And turned to Ahsoka. '' I hope that you like a wild ride. Cause I feel like putting this baby to her limits.''

Ahsoka smiled. '' Don't worry after sitting in a speeder with Skyguy, I aint scared for this.''

Raoul chuckle. '' We'll see.'' He turned on the engine with a mighty roar. It was quite impressive. Thought Ahsoka. They went away with screeching tires. And a trace of smoke. Raoul drove way to fast. And after a few seconds they reached a curve in the road. Ahsoka estimated that they drove way to fast to make that one.

Ahsoka could see a twinkle in his eyes. the same twinkle Anakin always had when he pulled on of his hideous stunts. Ho-oh than can't be good, she thought. Without a warning he flipped the steering wheel and pulled on the hand break. Another trail of smoke appeared as he took the curve. He quickly released the brake and steer into the opposite direction. Drifting right through the second curve.

Upon exiting the curve the car was on the road again. And already picking up speed again. Ahsoka had to admit that was fun and exciting. She looked to Raoul he was obviously enjoying this. '' Say Raoul if you want to do this more often than be my guest.''

Raoul laughed. ''So you like this?'' Ahsoka nodded Raoul turned up the music volume and stopped at a long road. A car passed by and also stopped. ''Hey MB want a race?'' Raoul picked up the radio. ''Sure. We start here drag race to Wieringa and take the dike road back. First to the white dam at the zuidweg wins.''

"How much?" Raoul smoked teasingly '' 200 hundred. Wouldn't want you to go broke now, would we Shep?'' ''Ha-ha very funny MB.'' then Raoul's sell phone went of '' guys I heard that you were going to race is that true?'' a female voice said. ''Yes sis that's true.'' '' Oke well be careful john.'' '' Don't worry Jane. I'll make sure he'll survive. You know what tonight a party at my home. With that they both started their engines and drove off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_'' AHHHHHHHH. I almost had you MB. I almost had you. '' _Raoul chuckled. '' Keep dreaming shep.'' They both stopped their cars and a tight car approached them. A woman with shoulder length red brownish hair around 16 stepped out. John stepped out if his car. She could see that he was around 16 very short black hear. And a developing beard_._

Raoul stepped out and gestured for Ahsoka to do the same. She was hesitant at first. But when she saw Raoul talking to Jane. She for some reason became jealous. And stepped out. Jane looked surprised and whispered '' I-is that...'' '' Yup she is.'' Raoul walked to Ahsoka. '' John, Jane. May I represent you Ahsoka Tano.''

He turned to Ahsoka. '' Ahsoka these are Jane and John Shepard They are twins '' John stepped up to Ahsoka. ''So the rumors were true? It's an honor to meet you. We should have a dance at the party.'' Raoul busted out in laughing. '' Very smooth prince charming. But no chance. Now pay up. Don't think that you can talk yourself out of it.''

John grunted as he took his wallet. With a sigh he gave Raoul the money. '' Here you go 200 euros.'' Jane walked to Ahsoka and looked curious. It made Ahsoka a bit nervous. Then Jane spoke.'' is it true that you can lift a car? Cause you don't look like you could.'' ''Y-yes I can.''

Jane nodded'' well not that it matters. But one tip don't dance with John he dances like a moron.'' Ahsoka had to chuckle. '' I heard that. And you can't dance either.'' John shot back. '' Well maybe that's because it's in the family genes stupid

Raoul's sell phone went off and he walked away from the small group. Ahsoka could see that it was some important business so the pointed her attention back at the bickering twins. They kept insulting each other for a few more minutes until Raoul returned.

'' I'm sorry but I have to go.'' Jane sounded disappointed '' aww already?'' Raoul nodded '' yes believe me I would rather trade insults with you two all day but I have a party to organize and some business to attend to.''

He walked to the car and Ahsoka followed. '' He stopped and looked at her.'' Ahsoka why don't you say with them? It would be good for you to hang out with other people besides me.'' Ahsoka protested. ''But I do. I also hang out with Hiro and Gwen.'' Raoul gave her a strange look '' you know that that's not what I meant. You need to hang out with people of our age too. Besides they seem to like you. That is rare''

''I-I know. I'm just scared.'' Jane flung around her neck. '' Why not? It'll be fun I promise you. We won't hurt you.'' Ahsoka looked at Raoul who said. '' Mustn't a Jedi overcome his or her fears?'' Ahsoka gave in '' Fine I'll do it.'' Jane squealed. Like a little girl'' Yay this'll be awesome.''

Raoul chuckle. '' It will only be for an afternoon Ahsoka. So I'll see you tonight. Oh and Jane. Please kick your brother in the balls if he tries anything funny.'' John looked a bit offended But Jane smiled '' With pleasure. Hell I might even do it for free.'' with that he drove away leaving Ahsoka with Jane and John.

**i hope you liked it. and yes i decided to make john and jane sheppard twin's because i couldn't chose between M or F. so i thought why not both **


	12. Chapter 11: the end is nearing

**so i wanted to thank all of the people that followed or reviewed on the story. so i will respond on them. blackholelord you said that it was a good story but that i should've started after they discovered the prothean archives on mars. and that i should ignore the starwars galaxy part. honestly i wont because to be honest this was never intended to be a mass effect starwars crossover. it was supposed to be a real live starwars crosover. this idea was based on a fanfic i used to read it was about ahsoka ariving on earth. but he stoped and deleeted the story. i also figured that would be to boring so i decided to involve the reaper wars and play with the timelines a bit. also ahsoka wont be the only one to arrive on earth. but you'll all see that when the time is there**

**don't be afraid that this will be one history lesson story. because it wont where still in the intro face of the story. for now i guess that this story will be about a hundred and fifty chapters **

**the secont thing was from revan139 he said that i called this a starwars mass effect crosover but haddn't placed any ME in it. i fully agreed with him and i decided to change that, as you can see below i **

**i hope this made some things clear about my ideas for the story and i hope you'll enjoy the ride. **

* * *

Planet: Thessia

Location: unknown

''I think we lost them for now.'' ''Are you sure Garrus?'' Garrus turned to the woman that spoke to him. '' yes Liara the reapers are gone for now.'' The both sat down to the wall enjoying the slight rest. Then Liara spoke. '' say Garrus do you think that we have a chance to survive.''

Garrus shook his head. ''no the reaper's are to strong. We came close but lost in the end. Now they are just busy moping us up. Were shattered and broken. If only we could have finished the crucible.''

Liara nodded '' yes well at least we preserved the blue prints for the next cycle. Say Garrus do you thing that the reaper's attacked the human's''

Garrus grunted. '' mhhh I don't know but I don't believe they did.'' Liara smiled '' I hope so but I think they did. Because last time we looked at hem they were fighting a terrible war. Their weapons are very strong I mean a nuclear bomb. That's insane.'' Garrus nodded ''yes I fear that they'll destroy them self's''

Liara looked afraid '' you don't think that…..'' '' knowing the report's they would Liara. Human's would fight to the end, nonmatter the cost's so they would start nuking the reapers if needed. But if the reapers didn't attack and they stop fighting among themselves then they could for a real treat to the reapers 50000 years from now.''

Liara had to agree. '' but wouldn't the reapers know that? Wouldn't they see that as a reason to attack?'' Garrus shook his head '' no they haven't achieved space flight yet so they aren't considered sentient their programing won't allow them to attack''

''but almost 60 years has passed sins then. What if they achieved spaceflight during that time.'' An Asari said. '' as long as they remain in their star system nothing will happen. They won't return to check on progress that would be inefficient.'' Garrus sighed ''in short they are the galaxy's only hope. Liara can you shoot this data disc in space so it will reach earth?'

She shook her head '' it would take 170.000 years to reach earth. Won't be enough. Besides we risk expediently uplifting them that would trigger the reapers.'' They sighed '' how are the Quarians doing? Is their fleet still intact?''

Don't know last thing we heard of them was 30 years ago they say that they had left the galaxy.'' How ironic the strongest fall while the weakest survive'' then a scout shouted' ''reapers inbound!'' ''well rest is over.''

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Raoul sat in the conference room. As a young woman stood waiting for his reaction. '' you're sure that that the translation was correct?'' she nodded nervous. '' y-yes sir.'' He played the message again. '' _the citadel has fallen. The reapers are attacking. The harvest has begun. We must stand and fight my _

_Prothean brethren.''_

''How old was this you said" Raoul asked as he leaned forward his hand's folded together resting his upper lip in them. The woman was scared beyond they all knew what this thinking position meant. He was young but certainly not to be messed with. '' around 50.000 year old.'' She stuttered

'' this is all we managed to get?'' he asked in a frightening cold tone.'' Y-yes we lost 5 super computers and one scientist. while decoding this '' She gulped. Raoul looked shocked. '' how? How did he die?'' the woman considered running by now. '' h-he committed suicide.'' Raoul closed his eyes. '' who? '' he asked finally with some emotion in his voice.'' R-Richard sir.'' Raoul held a minute silence before he spoke. '' he was a good man. Is his family informed?''

''no sir we wanted you to know first.'' Raoul smiled. '' I'll inform them myself. But why did he do it?'' the woman froze. '' we don't exactly know. He was working as normal but all of sudden right after we decrypted it he started to act weird and after an hour he started shouting.''

''What? What did he say?'' the woman teared up. '' the images. The images they won't stop. they're frightening they have to stop. we called security and the first thing he did was grab the gun then he said now they'll stop. The images will finally stop. H-he shot himself.''

Raoul kept thinking ' the guy had gone insane it's too risky to continue now.' '' take the rest of the day free. where temporarily shutting down the project. But no one may know.'' She nodded and left leaving Raoul to his thought's '' computer place security measures alpha 17 on this briefing recording. And place it in to save file C-7. Opening requirements: must be part of Frosterson family ''

'' task complete master Frosterson.'' Said the computer. Raoul sighed and called his parents. ' hy mom dad.'' His parent's looked surprised . '' Raoul you look troubled what is it?'' Raoul grunted '' terrible news…..'' he explained everything '' that's very disturbing.'' His father said. '' listen son call nasa and esa. They need to know of this.''

Raoul nodded. ''I see. I'll do what I can.'' They both smiled. '' we can't ask for more. Oh we'll be home in two day's good luck.'' Raoul sighed he'd promised a party but would he have time and the mood for that after this all?

He didn't really know one thing's for sure running a mega company is harder than he expected. '' computer establish connection's with esa and nasa headquarters.'' After a short time both director's appeared on the screen. They both looked with an angry frown. '' kid this is a secure line why are you prank calling it. and how did you get there anyway. '' said Devon Dias CEO of nasa. Raoul frown as he adopted his business voice. '' with all due respect I am Raoul Frosterson first born of Erik and sietske Frosterson. are you implying that I may not go wherever I want in my own company?''

The CEO's both froze they didn't expect this. '' I'm apologizing on my colleagues behavior but why are you calling us?'' '' my parents are on vacation and our satellites picked up an alien message 2 months ago we finally decrypted it.'' He told the pc to play the recording and they listened intensely

They looked concerned. '' this is a dangerous situation. We can't tell the public. Is this really all you could get or are you hiding more.'' Raoul took great offence to this and snapped back. '' one of my men died getting this intel. Isn't that enough?''

They both shook their heads '' no boy we need more the fate of humanity is at the line here for all we know so what more do you know?'' Raoul grunted. '' the message is around fifty thousand years old. It originated form the Orion cluster. One of our scientists committed suicide after he decrypted it saying ' the images. The images they won't stop. they're frightening they have to stop. My staff called security and the first thing he did was grab the gun then he said now they'll stop. The images will finally stop. H-he shot himself.''

Dean looked troubled. '' can you get the images he saw?'' Raoul looked furious. '' you're asking me to deny him a funeral?'' ''kid listen neither of us like it either but billions of lives are at stake here. If we even could catch a glimpse of what he saw than it would give us an image of what were up against.''

''And what am I supposed to tell his family?'' they both looked he was obviously new at this. '' tell them half the truth. Tell them that he died working on a secret project that need's further investigation. tell them that billions could die if they don't cooperate.''

Raoul sighed and went to his thoughts. '' I'll have to discuss this with my parent's you'll have a response in two day's but we should keep this hidden for now.'' They both nodded and connection got broken. He called his parents and they confirmed that it was indeed the right thing to do. He stepped in his car and told Harrold to get the items on the shopping list for the party and send out the invites to the guests. Harrold shook his head and went away

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ahsoka and jane just walked out of the supermarket they had bought some drinks and snacks they walked back to the car. '' so Ahsoka want to hang out at my home?'' Ahsoka flinched.'' Don't worry nothing will happen my parents aren't home only john is.''

Ahsoka thought and nodded. '' i-I guess it couldn't hurt.'' Jane smiled. '' still uncomfortable I see. Well that's understandable I guess.'' She opened a sack of chips and held the opening in front of Ahsoka. '' you can eat this right?'' jane asked. Ahsoka nodded at took one '' hmm this is pretty good never had these before.''

Jane was surprised by this '' how can you not know Doritos. Everyone knows Doritos. Here have some mountain dew.'' Ahsoka took a sip of the drink it was sweet and it tickled her tongue. '' hmm tastes good.'' They stepped in the car and jane gave her the bottle. '' here keep it.'' She drove out of the parking slot to her home when Ahsoka spoke. '' say jane? Shouldn't you be 18 to get a driver's license here?''

Jane smirked. '' yea but I learned early so….'' Ahsoka smirked. '' yea I understand. I used to fly speeders all the time we officially hat to be 18 for that as well but being a Jedi had its perks. '' her smile faded. '' you know some time's I wondered if I should have stayed with them.'' Jane shook her head. '' after everything they did to you. You had every right to leave them. Those dammed bureaucrats.''

It was silent for a while Ahsoka crept munching on the chips finally she said. '' say jane how did you meet Raoul?'' jane smiled. '' kindergarten we were both four and didn't like each other one bit. That changed in group 5 he started hanging out with john and I learned that he wasn't a rich snobby boy at all he was just like us. And didn't act like he was better like most of those rich daddy boys do.''

''Gi tell me about it'' Ahsoka said sarcastically. '' seems like there is no difference.'' Ahsoka shook her head '' nope not at all. My first crush was one of them however, He changed when his mother got killed.'' '' ouch that's hard how did it end?'' Ahsoka shrugged her shoulders. '' after liberating Onderon I never saw him again. last I heard he got a girlfriend.'' Jane could see the hurt in Ahsoka's eyes.

She drove the car in to the garage they waked in to the home and they could see john playing a game. '' john what are you playing?'' john smiled '' saints row 4.'' Jane grinned. '' cool mind if we join?'' he shook his head. '' go ahead say Ahsoka want to play?'' Ahsoka gulped. '' b-but I don't know how it works.''

John chuckled. ' you'll learn just try it.'' He handed Ahsoka the controller. It didn't take her long to understand the controls. She shot a few guys and after that she died. '' WHAT? THAT'S UNFAIR I SHOT THEM!'' she spat out at the screen both john and jane laughed. '' you saw it too right. I shot them.'' Jane nodded '' yes you shot them once but you need to shoot them at least three times before they die. Or make a head shot.''

Ahsoka frown. '' well that's stupid!'' she said as she revived herself. This time it went a bit better she at least survived for 5 minutes. she died ramming her car against a solid tree. Causing the car to explode '' HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN? IT'S IMPOSIBLE!'' Ahsoka blasted. John again busted out in laughter. As jane explained what happened.'' so your telling me I can drive through metal street lamps but not trough tree's made of wood?'' Ahsoka asked with disbelieve.

Jane nodded amused'' I know it doesn't make sense but that's just how the game works.'' Ahsoka threw the controller to john. '' here have a go. I have enough of it.'' John took it as he started playing Ahsoka kept watching not sure if she should go to the toilet or not.

On the other hand she really needed to pee pretty badly. Jane noticed it. She shook her head' what has this girl seen. That caused her to be so afraid like this.' '' the toilet is in the hallway second door. Feel free to use it.'' Ahsoka nodded and quickly stood up. Once she was through the door john paused his game

'' we'll need to watch her. She's in a pretty bad shape if she doesn't even dare's to ask for the toiled.'' Jane looked down.'' Yes it just makes me wonder what happened to her, that caused such a traumatic experience.'' They heard the toiled flush and john resumed his game. '' really tough I'm going to ask mom to keep an eye on her if needed. We both know that the Frosterson's are busy people.''

Ahsoka walked in and sensed the tension in the air. '' did I miss something?'' she asked jane shook her head. '' no but I'm going to get some food it's almost dinner time. John anything special?'' babi soy sauce please.'' Jane turned to Ahsoka. '' and you?'' Ahsoka shook her head. '' never had any Chinese so I don't know what wat is.'' '' Do you like spicy or sweet and sour food?''

Ahsoka thought. '' hmmm spicy please.'' Jane grinned '' I'll bring both for if you burn your mouth but you and Raoul never ate Chinese in two weeks' time?'' Ahsoka shook her head. '' nope mostly meat only.'' '' sounds like him'' shouted john from the kitchen. ''Ahsoka want a drink?''

'' just water is fine.'' She said. Jane left leaving her with john who sad down next to her in the living room. '' multiplayer game?'' he asked Ahsoka nodded. And took the second controller'' but you'll have to learn me.''

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Raoul sat uneasily in his car. He just reached the address of Richard's home. With one final sigh he walked to the door. He stood there a few second to get some more courage and knocked on the door. A woman same age as Richard opened the door '' yes she asked." Raoul shook out his hand and the woman shook it. '' Raoul Frosterson. First born son of Erik Frosterson. Your husband's boss. Mind if I come in we have to talk In private.'' The woman looked concerned as he walked in.

They sad around the table in the dinner room Raoul could see two plates one empty one still full. He immediately asked. ''Miss do you have children?'' to his glee she shook her head. '' no. did something happen to him?'' She asked fearful

Raoul closed his eyes and nodded. '' y-yes.'' The woman gasped '' w-what happened?'' she asked at the verge of tears. '' he committed suicide. For some explainable reason he went insane after decrypting a message. He said that there were images that hat to stop he robbed a security guard of his gun and shot himself. I wasn't home at the time it happened. But as soon as I heard it I shot the project down.''

The woman cried hysterically. '' I-I can't tell you the details but he was working on something very important. That could have great impact humanity as a hole. Both nasa and esa said that I should try and get the images from his brain. Both my parents confirmed it.'' Raoul looked down and said '' I may not tell you but I will. Humanity might be in danger form an alien treat. we received an message from the Orion cluster. Your husband was asked to decrypt it. Then this happened.''

''Can't you tell me more?'' Raoul shook his head. '' I'm sorry I cannot…'' he frown''… unless I hire you to work for us. Than I can tell you everything. I could even get you on the project that is if you want to resume your husband's work.'' She looked very great full. '' I've always heard from Richard about how generous you are it seem like he wasn't lying. Have you eaten yet?'' She said still crying

Raoul shook his head. '' no I had no time I came home as soon as I could when I heard about what happened.'' The woman pointed. ''Here eat h-he….'' She busted out in tears again.'' Raoul carefully ate as quick as he could. The food was great but he had no taste nor hunger.'' I meant what I said. I could offer you a job and allow you to continue your husband's research. I just have to ask are you good with coding and computers?'' she nodded '' I learned him most of what he knew.''

Raoul smiled. And activated his cellphone. '' this is Frosterson job recruitment center. With Linda the fries how can I help you?'' '' Linda it's me Raoul. prepare a contract.'' Linda appeared to be shocked. '' y-yes sir but for what?'' '' Richard's place. His wife will take over his job and will do bio research. We're heading back to HQ.'' ''r-right away sir.''

Raoul sighed. '' why is everyone either trying to bully me or scarred of me.'' The woman chuckled'' that's because you look like an easy target. That can be quite intimidating at times.'' Raoul looked at her. She seemed to be doing a bit better '' thanks I suppose. Anyway what's your name?'' she blushed.'' I forgot sorry but my name is Nancy.''

They walked to Raoul's car and Raoul stepped in to the driver's seat Nancy looked disturbed. Emm your driving?'' Raoul smirked. '' yea don't worry.'' Nancy sighed and stepped in the passenger seat. He drove back home.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ahsoka john and jane drove through the gate. Ahsoka sighed relieved. Finally home. At least the closest thing to home that I have right now. John parked the car in the garage. Sins they would stay for the night.

As Ahsoka walked in to the house she met Harrold.'' Ahh miss tano. Raoul is waiting for you in the living room. He has to finish some thing's at will be with you soon.'' Ahsoka nodded. 'Busy now? Why?' she saw john and jane walking to the bar room.

It wasn't a long wait. Until Raoul appeared. '' sorry for the wait we….. ehhhhh… we had some problems with a gone rouge project but I shut it down for now.'' Ahsoka frown. '' what happened is everyone alright?''

'' everything is alright and the situation is under control.'' Ahsoka gave him an agitated look. '' don't give me that crap. What happened.'' Raoul sighed. '' I can't tell Ahsoka I'm really sorry but I just can't tell. It has to remain secret.''

This worried Ahsoka. ' who were the frosterson's really.' She started thinking. '' I know you can tell me something.'' She cautiously pressed. '' no I can't the government would lynch me.'' ' well at least it isn't illegal.' thought Ahsoka and she decided to pace some more pressure '' but you can trust me I mean to who should I tell? Many don't even belief that I'm alive.''

Raoul grunted. He pushed her hard to tell him her secrets it would be hypocritical to not do the same and he hated that. On the other hand this was some serious stuff. Then again maybe she could help. They would all want him dead after this but he'd take the risk.

He signed again. '' one of our scientists was working on decrypting a message for outer space when suddenly he went insane and killed himself. But more than this I can't tell.'' Ahsoka realized why he couldn't tell. This world's stability wasn't good the revelence of more alien's besides her would only hurt the stability.

'' I see you shouldn't shut it down. This is important. I won't tell anyone I swear.'' Raoul smiled '' thanks for understanding. So how was your time with jane and john?'' Ahsoka smiled. '' it was great we played a game called saints row 4.'' Raoul chuckled. '' yes it's a funny unserious game. But we should get ready the guests will be coming soon.

Ahsoka cussed herself she took way to long getting ready. She could already hear the music going up and the laughter of people. She tried echolocation to determine the amount of people but every time she got hit by a very deep notice. It was like she stood next to a turbo laser. Ahsoka just enterd the room and looked around she saw around 25 people. She gulped as they all stopped talking when they saw her only Raoul john and jane didn't seemed surprised.

Raoul walked to Ahsoka and smiled. '' ladies and gentlemen. Please meet a friend of mine. Ahsoka Tano. She is a friend from far. Really far. And decided to join us at the festivities.'' He gained a smirk. '' awh who am I kidding were not a bunch of lofty people. So let's party. And be nice to each other.''

Everyone looked in silence as both Raoul and Ahsoka walked to the bar together. John walked next to jane. '' half a year what do you say?'' jane nodded. '' yes half a year no longer.'' Jenny grinned ''seriously guy's. he and a girlfriend?'' both john and jane looked angry.'' It is that Raoul tolerates and asked me to be nice but if it wasn't for that I'd kick you out.

''Try it.'' said jenny defiant '' oke.'' said a voice form behind. Jenny turned around and saw Martello standing behind her. '' nobody here like's you anyway. so why don't you go back to your fake friends with your fake face.'' Jenny girthed her teeth. '' like you care about him your only his friend for the money. I at least don't even act to be his friend.''

'' I dare to say that nobody here is his real friend.'' John sighed it was the sad truth nobody really cared for Raoul they were just here for the money. Well except for him jane and Ahsoka.'' well I'm not.'' He finally said

Ahsoka heard everything and looked at Raoul to her shock Raoul hat heard everything. His look was ice cold. But not caring at the same time. Was it possible that he already knew this? He noticed that Ahsoka looked at him. '' want a drink?'' Ahsoka shook her head. '' I'm under aged remember.'' Raoul chuckled '' nope you're not. Drinking age here is 16.''

' that's normal here? wow' '' yea but still I don't want a drink. I don't how I'll act or react. Ive never been drunk before and I could start losing control of the force. I could start chocking people you know.'' Raoul nodded sincere . '' I see good point but it doesn't have to be an alcoholic drink

'' oh in that case I would like a coke.'' Raoul nodded and went behind the bar. He grabbed a bottle of coke. He poured it in to the glass and added some ice cubes . he placed a straw in the glass and gave it to her '' one coke for the lady.'' He said teasing

Ahsoka grabbed the drink and took a sip. It was cold and refreshing. Perfect for a warm summer eve like now. She heard a shocked voice behind her. '' O MY GOD YOUR REAL!'' a group of 4 people just entered the room and ran to Ahsoka. It caused her to flinched

Ahsoka they kept bombarding her with questions and Ahsoka didn't really know how to handle them so the shyly kept to drinking her coke hoping they'd give up.

Raoul saw that she was uncomfortable with the situation and decided to act. '' guy's. guy's! calm down. Please just one question at a time. I'm sure you have a lot of them but please understand her position. The new group went silent.

'' were sorry….. ehm Ahsoka was it?'' Ahsoka nodded. '' we should have known that you would react like this. But I'm seriously wondering how those thing's work.'' She pointed to Ahsoka's lekku. '' they are called leku.'' Ahsoka said with a soft voice. The group looked surprised. They all thought the same. ' this was not what I expected when I heard that she was a military trained person'

'' anyway they allowed me to see in the dark via echolocation's I can vibrate them to create a supersonic soundwave that only togruta's can hear.'' The other in the group immediately asked. '' so you use it now too?'' Ahsoka shook her head

'' n-no I don't because the loudness of the music would overcome the sound I can make'' one of the males in the group asked'' could you demonstrate it.'' Ahsoka gulped'' y-yes I guess I can.'' John turned down the music Ahsoka took a deep breath and vibrated her lekku. They vibrated so fast that only Raoul with his cybernetic eyes and another boy in the room could see it. Raoul all of a sudden heard an annoyingly high sound it seems he wasn't the only one as john, jane and the same boy who saw the vibrating scratched their ears.

One of the woman's in the crowd asked if she had demonstrated it. Ahsoka nodded. '' yes I did.'' But I didn't see or hear anything.'' Another protested then the boy spoke. '' I defiantly saw something and I also could hear a very high and annoying noise.'' The girl turned to him'' really she asked?'' '' hey I'm being trained as a fighter pilot I have to have sharp eyes. I'm telling ye. She's legit.''

One of the girls still looked unbelieving. I want more prove. you said that you could lift 200 ton I want prove so if you lift a car with one hand your legit. Deal Ahsoka looked terrified at Raoul who nodded. ' do it he said in her head. Ahsoka was surprised a training bond but how? Now Raoul frown wait you can hear my thoughts and I can read yours how?

'I'll explain later' '' fine I'll do it.'' Ahsoka walked out sided and the rest followed she saw a car on the grass obiously wrong parked. She stretched out her hand and the car started to hover. It went higher and higher and landed on the roof.'' There you go.'' Ahsoka said triumptly and the group who looked like they had seen a ghost

John then shoulted. '' my car. why my car.'' Ahsoka sighed and jumped with one jump on to the roof. She grabbed the car and jumped down again she slowly placed it on the ground. ''There you go nothing's broken.''

''Holly shit she's legit.'' Said a guy in the crowd. Ahsoka walked back inside and everyone went insane. they ran after her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After 2 hour's people finally left Ahsoka alone. Ahsoka growled as she rubbed her head. This base it kept harassing her montrals it was killing her, as the headache got worse and worse. It was so bad that she started to feel nauseous and desided that she would go to bed.

She silently left the room but Raoul saw her leaving. He wondered why she left unannounced like this. Was she running from the crowd? '' john could you take a watch I need to do something.'' John signed that it was alright With that Raoul ran off jane saw it and walked to her brother. '' what's he going to do?'' she asked john grimaced. '' Ahsoka ran off and he followed her to see why.''

Raoul ran down the corner as he caught up with Ahsoka she was about to take the stairs when he stopped her.'' Ahsoka wait!'' she stopped and turned around. '' Ahsoka why did you leave without telling?'' Ahsoka blinked a few times and looked confused. '' but I did. Right ?'' Raoul shook his head. ''If you did nobody heard it. '' Ahsoka looked down. '' oh.'' Was all she could say '' you didn't run cause of the crowd.?'' He asked careful.

'' no it was the music. I'm just not used to the base yet it kept hammering my montrals and it started to hurt so I decided to leave.'' Raoul kept staring at her. Then finally said. '' I see well good night then Ahsoka. I'll see if I can turn down the volume.'' '' night.'' Said Ahsoka before she walked up the stairs.

Raoul reentered the party room and john immediately asked what was loose. '' not much she just got a headache from the loud music and decided to lay down. She seemed pretty tired''

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ahsoka entered the room and started undressing. She lay down and laid her lower arm on her head. She realized what view people would have if they walked in right now but she didn't care. Not now at least. She closed her eyes as thoughts started to flood her mind. '' why was she here. It was so frustrating but there was one thing she knew. Once she left here she would rejoin the Jedi order. For Anakin obiwan and master ti. But nobody else.

She could feel a tear escape her eye's '' oh fives why did you have to die?'' She whispered. As she sad up again and hugged her knees. She started crying and though annoyed. ' why am I so emotional. She sobbed a few more minutes then she heard a knock on the door and saw Gwen enter.

''Ahsoka are you alright?'' She asked concerned. '' I heard you crying for a few minutes now did something bad happen downstairs?'' she sat down next to Ahsoka and pulled her in a hug. She grabbed the covers and pulled one around Ahsoka while rubbing her back.'' N-no i-it just that I miss everybody I mean my friend's. don't get me wrong you and Raoul are great friends too but it's just not the same.''

Gwen knew what was wrong the poor girl was home sick. '' don't worry Ahsoka we'll find a way to get you home. I'm sure Raoul would help you. Ahsoka smirked trough her tear's ''If he does I might take him with me. I'm sure he'd love to explore the galaxy.''

Gwen chuckled. '' yes I think he would like that but why are you so interested in that?'' Ahsoka looked up. ' yea why am I doing that?' she asked herself again. Gwen saw that she was asking herself the same question and hid a smirk. '' well it doesn't really matter. But I can see that your tired so I'll let you sleep now good night Ahsoka.'' Gwen stood up and left the room leaving Ahsoka lost in her thoughts.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rex grunted as he woke up he looked around him and saw fives sitting next to him. '' slept well?'' he asked mockingly. Rex grunted again. How long?'' fives smirked ''15 hours where entering the Saleucami system soon.'' Rex stepped out of bed as the hyperspace alarms went off alarming them that they were entering the system.

Once in the cockpit they exited hyperspace and started the decent to Saleucami's surface. Rex knew where to land he as he landed he saw tow twi'lek playing outside. They had grown a lot in two years the young boy all of a sudden pointed at the starship that landed right next to them. cut and suu walked outside both armed with a the ramp lower they pointed the gun but cut lowered the gun as soon as he saw two clone troopers exit the ship.

Rex smirked. ''Hello jek shaeeah. How have you been.'' Both children looked surprised. '' REX!'' they shouted as they ran in to a hug.'' Rex chuckled. '' my my your kid's sure have grown a lot.'' Cut and suu walked closer and cut stopped right in front of rex. '' rex it's good to see you again but what brings you here. And who is he.'' Rex smirked 'cut this is arc tropper fives. Fives this is cut lawquance. Five's looked extremely surprised. '' b-but you're a clone.'' Cut nodded. '' yes I deserted after my entire squad died during a crash on the planet. Any problems with that?'' fives was about to comment but holder in and thought some more about his answer. '' if it would have been several days ago I would have but now no I'm glad you did.''

Cut raised an eyebrow and looked for an explanation from rex. Rex sighed deep. '' we deserted 2 days ago but we need to talk inside the ship. Alone.'' He added when he saw suu and the kid moving to the ship.

Cut looked surprised but nodded. Very well. They went to the med bay and asked cut to sit down. Once they were done talking cut sad to shiver from concern and anxiety. '' y-you sure this is true?'' rex nodded. '' would I've considered deserting if it wasn't?'' cut sighed. '' get the med bay ready I want that thing out of me right now. I's tell my family that you can stay.''

Once cut left fives spoke. '' he took it better than I thought.'' Rex cringed. '' just give it a day. Then we can judge.'' Suu and cut entered suu had an expression of concern. '' are you certain honey?'' she asked as cut laid down on the bed. '' yes I made my decision I would rather die than to become a slave to him. especially with this knowledge.''

The medical droid approaching. '' don't worry misses. The chance of death is only 17.53%. from all the operations only one died.'' Suu wasn't really at ease. '' how many operations have there been.'' '' three.'' answered. The droid. Suu gasped. Rex walked closer. '' don't worry suu where here with him. me and fives both survived the operation. The only reason why tub died was because it was infected.''

Suu nodded and left the room with rex so fives and the medical droid could do their children looked suprised and jak walked to her. '' mommy? where is daddy?'' Suu searched for the right words.'' emm daddy will come soon now go inside. we have to prepare a big dinner.''

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Darth Sidious sat in his chair. Within five minutes the battle of Coruscant would begin. He was looking over the plans everything had to go perfect one mistake and everything was over. if that happened than he would lose all the power he had.

He grunted yoda had almost unmasked him a few days ago but still they would never suspect him. he heard a voice in the back of his mind. '' you're doing great my child soon the galaxy will be yours and then I shall learn you to become just as powerful as me. But first young skywalker must join us.''

Sidious nodded. ''Yes my master.'' The voice sighed. '' still it's a pity that he Togruta girl died. She would have made a strong child of the emperor even if you hated her.'' '' I beg to differ.'' Growled Sidious. '' she has been nothing more than a nuisance ever sins she entered the scene. If it wasn't for her skywalker would have been mine already.''

'' yes your hatred is strong Sidious. Take your revenge. Let it fuel you.'' Sidious grinned evil. His eyes acid yellow. An slowly turning red. The voice looked disappointed. His hatred would mean the end of the Togruta race. It was their plague that marked the end of the infinite empire. And gave chance for the Sith empire to rise. No the only race equal to the humans were Togruta. The rest was inferior. Maybe he should seize Sidious his body before he destroys the Togruta. Then again was it worth the risk losing skywalker's body?

The hollo receiver bleeped. And count Dooku appeared. Yes another person with a lot of potential. Dooku was strong he would have made a great emperors wrath. But alas Sidious followed that ridiculous rule of two. Well once he took skywalker's body he would kill Sidious and reform his Sith empire.

'' my master the fleet would drop out of hyperspace were ready for the assault.'' Sidious grinned. '' good today will mark the end of the republic my apprentice. You will kidnap me in the chancellor's office send grievous to get me.'' Grievous bowed. '' yes my lord.'' The hollo screen fell

Sidious entered the coordinates and both Anakin and Kenobi entered in the screen. '' chancellor?'' said obiwan surprised. '' master Kenobi you must return to Coruscant the separatists are launching a full scale attack this is the chance to finish them off. they have send their entire fleet. We need the third system army here''

Obiwan ''nodded we'll return as soon as we can chancellor.'' The screen faded. Anakin looked concerned. ''something's wrong obiwan. This doesn't make sense why now? Why would they attack Coruscant now. While they can't even hold their own core planets anymore.''

''Maybe they grew desperate Anakin.'' Reasoned dooku. '' no that isn't like dooku. I think that dooku isn't the master. I think it's Sidious. We might have a hole in the senate or the order.'' Anakin finished as the hollo receiver answered the call. '' under attack Coruscant is. Return you must. Captured the chancellor dooku has.'' With that the trance mission ended. '' okay. Maybe I was wrong and they are desperate.

* * *

**and so the battle of coruscant began. have any ideas on who the voice is? well i know hehe... any way sins the battle of coruscant is already on blueray and dvd i dont feel like writhing it so next chapter won't have the battle of coruscant.**


	13. Chapter 12: a family comes home

**i am back I've decided to update once a month because i'm busy with my own book. for now it's called THE LEGACY OF NAO. a little cliche for a title. i know but for now it works as a project name. it will take time. ****I've to build a whole new universe from the ground up. I've decided to drop on beck to the present but i'll come back to it. i'll update once in a while. but i certainly want to keep the UER going. so have fun.**

* * *

Raoul was very nervous today his parents would finally come home. He had a hectic day yesterday. Nancy started work as soon as project Prothean got resumed. And Ahsoka had a nightmare about Coruscant. She told him that their enemy count Dooku attacked their government's home world of he got it correct.

He sighed as he was trading blows with Hiro again. Hiro noticed that Raoul wasn't focused on his katana and slowed down. He saw that his young employer was concerned about something.'' You're concerned. Why?''

Raoul stopped his stream of attacks. ''my mother. We both know how she could react on Ahsoka. Ahsoka couldn't use that right now.'' Hiro understood his concerns. Today his parents would come home. And his mother sure was a distrusting type. He wasn't even sure if she accepted him.

He could see that Raoul readied an attack and slammed at him but Hiro deflected his barrage of attacks with ease. They were unfocused wild and sloppy with an easy block he slammed the blade out of Raoul's hand's and pointed at him.

''Your too distracted training is over now go and meditate.'' With a slight reluctant bow he grabbed his sword and left he sat down in the garden and closed his eyes. It was black but he knew that he wasn't alone.

Soon a long dark tower with a green sphere appeared he was I a garden of some sort with only one death tree in it. A chill ran down Raoul's spike. He could hear a deep dark laughter as a giant bad of some sort appeared it transformed in to a two meter long human with white skin and red tattoos underneath his red glowing eyes.

Everything in Raoul's head alarmed him that he guy was evil. '' hello my friend.'' He said with a dark voice. That send chills down to Raoul's spine. ''Who are you!'' he demanded. The tall man said nothing he only gave a dark chuckle. '' I mean it who are you!'' Raoul demanded again.

'' that is none of your concerns.'' He said calm '' but I noticed that your becoming close friends with a certain Togruta called Ahsoka Tano. Is that correct.'' Raoul was shocked how he knew that and who was he. '' that's none of your business.'' She shot back.

The man chuckled again. '' your just as snippy as she was. And I'll take it as a yes. Do you trust her?'' he asked Raoul. ''of course I do. '' Raoul responded without needing to think. '' even if you knew her darkest secret?'' the man said mysterious.

'' yes. I would.'' Raoul said determent. '' very well I'll show you.'' The scenery chanced now Ahsoka was standing in front of the tree on the elevation her back turned to him. But there was something odd about her.

Her skin was paler and there where dark streaks everywhere on her skin. A young man ran up he was around 1.80 with brown long hear. '' Ahsoka. It's me y-your save now come on lets go.'' He said hurried as if there was a danger. But Ahsoka didn't move. She slightly lifted her head.

'' are you proud of me master?'' she said in a very slow and menacing way. The man was obviously Anakin Raoul reasoned. '' what? Uuh... of course I'm proud of you. Now let's get out of here.'' Raoul could see that Anakin was really surprised.

All of a sudden Raoul could feel a wave of anger from Ahsoka. '' he's right. Right about everything.'' Ahsoka slowly turned around. And Raoul could see menacing yellow eyes'' you must join him.'' she said like a robot without a free will of its own. '' he only want's what's best for the universe.'' She said in a creepy way.

'' hey what's wrong with you. Anakin said worried and confused. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and slightly her head as she said. '' always with the criticism master. Never really believing in me!'' Raoul could see that both Ahsoka and Anakin became very angry. But Anakin didn't seem angry with Ahsoka.

Ahsoka started walking back and forward as she continued.'' Never trusting me. I don't need you anymore.'' She turned her back to him and Anakin again. '' Ahsoka. Ahsoka listen to me. He's done something to you. Snap out of it. This isn't you Ahsoka!''

''isn't it?'' she asked stern. She spread arms and said in a creepy way '' I feel more like myself than I ever have.'' He tone darkened again. '' he asked me to give you a message.'' Her tone became creepy again. '' he said that if you won't join him he'll kill me.'' She let out a creepy giggle.

Anakin was furious. '' I won't let him.'' Ahsoka quickly turned around. '' then you will be forced to kill me.'' With that she grabbed her saber and attacked Anakin. She disarmed Anakin. '' and now the student will kill the master!'' she said with blood lust as she leaped to him almost with the killing blow but Anakin grabbed his saber

He blocked. '' Getting ahead of your self aren't you snips '' ''aaarghh stop calling me that I hate it when you call me like that!'' she said with an almost demonic voice Raoul turned to the son who smiled. ''That is her dark side and it will always be there. See how quickly she turned on he own mentor? She'll turn on you like that as well.''

With that he left Raoul alone. Back in to the darkness of his meditation. 'Was the guy right. Is that really who Ahsoka truly is? No I can't believe that. Someone must have been controlling her like Anakin said or at least there has been messed with the vision. Then again if it was who she really is what than is it worth the risk?' '' Don't listen to my brother.'' He heard.

He snapped out of him meditation. He could see Ahsoka leaning in his view wondering if he was fine. '' I'm fine Ahsoka. She nodded a stood upright again. '' Gwen told me that your parent's will be here within ten minutes. You seemed pretty deep in to your meditation what did you see?''

Raoul shook it off. '' oh nothing important….'' He stood up and walked next to Ahsoka. '' say Ahsoka just a random question but what does the name snips mean for you?'' Ahsoka froze and looked shocked. '' where did you hear that?''

Raoul waived his hands protectively in front of his body. '' uhh no were. No were. I was just curious.'' Ahsoka didn't buy it. She suspected that he saw it in his meditation. '' it was the nickname my master gave me when I was on my first mission with him. I was rather snippy at the time. So he called me snips. It stuck around ever sins.

'' so you have no problems with it?'' he asked to be sure that the vision was fake.'' Ahsoka shook her head. '' no I quite like it.'' Raoul was relieved and gained an evil smirk ''so what if I'd call you that from now on?'' '' I'd kill you.'' She returned. '' okay snips'' he said teasing

Ahsoka checked if her lightsaber was on low then activated it. '' I told you I'd kill you. Now you better start running Ryusa!'' Raoul ran as fast as he could but Ahsoka caught up quickly. And pinned him against the wall.'' Say sorry.'' She said playful.'' Raoul grunted in defeat. '' sorry snips.'' Ahsoka placed some peruse. '' I mean Ahsoka.'' Raoul corrected quickly.

He then turned to Ahsoka '' but Ryusa?'' Ahsoka nodded. '' you're in to Japanese fighting styles right? So based on my culture you would get a Japanese nickname. Ryusa seems to describe you in some way.'' Raoul frown ''you studied Japanese culture?''

Ahsoka nodded. '' a little bit yes. It was together with Hiro.'' Raoul smirked. '' I see well…. '' he was interrupted by a car driving to the house. '' oh my parents and brothers are here.'' Ahsoka gulped. '' Raoul smirked. '' relax they won't bite youuu….. On the other hand Luna my dog might.'' Ahsoka nodded

'' I see well if she attack snap me out of my trance please you saw how I react when my instincts drive me.'' Raoul nodded '' yes I remember it very well''

His brothers stepped out and walked to Raoul. Duncan smiled at his brother. '' so finally a girlfriend?'' he asked teasing. Raoul looked with a murderous intent to him. '' no were just friend's.'' Duncan scoffed. '' yea yea keep telling yourself that, and who knows maybe someday you'll finally believe yourself.''

Duncan turned to Ahsoka. '' hey I'm Duncan nice to meet you.'' '' h-hey I'm Ahsoka.'' She managed to say confused. Duncan laughed and walked inside. But turned back.'' Say Raoul did you miss me?'' Raoul shook his head and say with a teasing smile. '' no not at all.'' Duncan nodded with a smirk and went inside.

Raoul turned to his youngest brother. '' so Alesandro had fun without me?'' he nodded shy. And walked in. Ahsoka looked questioning Raoul smiled. '' give him a few day's he'll change. He's just shy around people he doesn't know but once he's used to your presence… well prepare yourself.''

Raoul saw his father and mother walking towards them. '' hey Raoul how's it going?'' Raoul noticed the hidden question but didn't show it. '' fine dad we kept everything clean and the reports are in the office.''

Erik noticed that his son ignored the hidden question and that told him enough. '' well Ahsoka how has the staff and my son treated you these past two weeks.'' Ahsoka smiled. Excellent sir I'm very great full.'' '' that's good to hear. Please meet my wife Sietske.'' Ahsoka gave slight blow and extended her hand. Sietske looked at it for a few seconds and walked right pas Ahsoka.

Ahsoka looked hurt and wondering. Did she do something wrong? Raoul sighed '' I was afraid this might happen. Ahsoka you did nothing wrong. She's just very slow in trusting strangers. Dad could you go to mom and talk to her.'' Erik nodded and walked inside.

Raoul walked to the car. He heard his dog barking. And turned to Ahsoka. '' ready to meet your savior?'' Ahsoka nodded Raoul opened the door and Luna jumped out and was going crazy around Raoul. But suddenly she stopped and focused at Ahsoka. Luna started to growl and bark against her in an aggressive and warning way.

Ahsoka could feel her instincts trying to take over but fought back. Luna was a female predator just like here she was a rival. But she was on her territory. Ahsoka fought with all she hat to fight the urge to attack Luna in a territorial battle. Deep within her she was very ashamed with her own behavior.

Raoul walked to Luna's surprise closer to Ahsoka and he grabbed her shoulder. This made the dog a little jealous. Why was he giving attention to this rival?'' Ahsoka could feel a hand on her shoulder and looked up in to Raoul's eyes.

'' you're alright?'' Ahsoka composed herself. '' yes I think so.'' Raoul gave Ahsoka some dog candies. Much to Luna's surprised. He was giving her candy to someone else why? Wasn't she good trying to defend the territory? Raoul motioned of Ahsoka to give the candy to Luna. Ahsoka hesitated at first but gave it anyway. '' here girl. Some candy.''

Luna was very cautious. But took it out of Ahsoka's hand when she sensed no hostility. She munched away on the candy as Raoul motioned of Ahsoka to rub Luna's back.'' Ahsoka did as told and stroke the dog's back slowly and careful. Once Luna finished the candy she looked up to Ahsoka In surprise.

Ahsoka spoke in Togruti to the dog. '' I don't know if you understand this but please know that I have no intention to steal your place in this family.'' Luna looked at Ahsoka a little longer and gave an accepting bark. Then she walked closer and licked Ahsoka's face making Ahsoka giggle and fall over. Luna continued her assault as Ahsoka tried to turn away. '' p-please s-stop.'' She said laughing.

Finally Luna stopped. And Ahsoka sad up again. '' Ahsoka stroke Luna's head. '' we had a rough start but I think we'll become great friends.'' At that moment Sietske walked up to the trio. '' I'm Sietske Frosterson. Raoul's mother and if you hurt even one of my children once. I'll kill you myself.'' With that she left them again.

Ahsoka looked somber. '' well nice to meet you too.'' She turned to Raoul. '' your mother hates me. Doesn't she.'' Raoul shook his head. '' no she's just not good with strangers. Just give her some time once she knows you she'll change.

Ahsoka looked to the door.'' I really hope so.'' Raoul got an idea. '' hey let's go and walk around with Luna.'' Raoul walked inside leaving Ahsoka and Luna alone.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sidious sat in his chair. Grinning widely. The battle of Coruscant went perfect. His former apprentice was dead. Grievous on the run. The Jedi lost a lot of men and Anakin was once again a step closer to the dark side, after he killed his former apprentice. Soon the separatists would be gone as well.

The voice appeared again. '' well done my child. Thanks to you our victory is one step closer once again. I can feel it. The final act is about to begin and with that the destruction of the Jedi will happen. Then I will finally have my revenge against the Jedi.''

'Yes and once I get what I need I'll make sure to get rid of you.' Thought Sidious annoyed. He already knew of his master's plan to betray him. Vitiate might be more powerful but he had the brains of the two.

Outside the senate building right in front of Ahsoka's statue. Stood a young Fourteen year old Togruta.'' Ahsoka I just fought my first battle. And I hope you're proud of me. I know that I'm still no were near as good as you was. But I'll make sure that I'll get there. Just watch me.'' Ashla said with a smile. As she laid a bouquet of Ahsoka's favorite flower's in front of the statue.

She sad in meditative stands and spoke. '' Ahsoka I want you to know that I've always saw you as my big sister. I just wished that you were still with us.'' Tears started to appear as she continued '' so you could have helped me preparing for this battle. I-I miss you so much Ahsoka. Nothing feels the same now you're gone. Please come back to us. To me! I-I need you. I just want my big sis back.''

Shaak shook her head. As she saw her daughter like this. She knew that Ashla had it hard with Ahsoka's death. She wondered who had it harder Anakin or her daughter. She couldn't really tell. '' Ashla we should go the council will have a mission for us soon''

'' but….'' Began Ashla. Shaak cut her off. '' would Ahsoka skip the mission if you had died?'' Ashla shook her head. '' no she would do the mission in my honor.'' Shaak gave a not. '' exactly so you should do the same.'' Ashla grunted but agreed. She turned to the statue one more time. '' please watch over us.'' she asked

She suddenly heard a soft echoing voice. '' I will.'' Ashla looked around to see where the voice came from. But she couldn't find anything. Her mother looked at her questioning. '' did you forgot something?'' Ashla looked surprised at her mother. '' no it was that voice. Didn't you hear it?''

Shaak seemed surprised. '' voice?'' she asked. '' yes Ahsoka's voice mom. I heard it.'' Is she going delusional? Shaak thought in shock. '' but Ashla where totally alone here, there is nobody.'' Ashla shook her head in defiance.'' No she's here I can feel it.''

Shaak still wasn't sure but her daughter looked pretty determent. ''very well Ashla if you say so. But we have to move. We'll be late if we don't.'' the daughter looked with a smile down on Ashla and her mother. Yes she would make sure that they'd come to earth just like Ahsoka. Then they'll have the surprise of a live time.

Sidious looked outside as he could suddenly feel a presents very strong to the light side. He looked down and saw grand master Shaak ti with her new apprentice Ashla ta. He cringed. ''that girl Ashla is a danger. She's too strong in the light side. She must die. I'll kill her myself if I have to.''

He turned to his holo screen. And established a connection. It didn't take long before a disfigured Darth maul appeared. '' maul now Dooku's death your my apprentice once again. I have a mission for you.'' Darth maul bow down. '' yes my master wat is thy bidding.''

''Shaak ti and her apprentice are going on a mission make sure that the young student has an accident'' '' wat If they see me. My master?'' Sidious chuckled. '' than they won't recognize you. I made sure of that.'' Maul's anger rose as his master reminded him of that night on Mandelore.

Yes he would take revenge for that.'' Where must I go my master?'' '' Rakata prime.'' With that Sidious cut the connection. '' fool you'll never be strong enough to defeat me.'' Sidious chuckled. He had read maul's weakened mind and he would be ready.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Raoul came out of the house and now wore a white t-shirt and black swimming pants that reached his knees. '' ready to go?'' he asked Ahsoka and Ahsoka nodded enthusiastic. '' yes lets go.'' Raoul had a few bottles of water and some snacks for underway. '' I told mom and dad that we would be gone for a while.'' Raoul looked at his watch. It's now half past one good.

Ahsoka was glad that she wore her underwear today they would probably end up swimming and now because of the heat she could wear a tank top and shorts. She placed Luna on a leach and they started walking.

Erik watched as the two teens left. After they were out of view he turned to his wife.'' Was that really needed Hun?'' Sietske looked away. '' we don't know who she is. She could hurt the children. Or worse kill them.''

Erik raised an eyebrow. '' and what was there to stop her a week ago? If Ahsoka wanted to inflict harm than she would have done it already.'' '' still I refuse to trust her.'' Erik sighed. '' well fine but we have work to do.''

Ahsoka Raoul and Luna made a stop after a few hours as they sat down on the beach. Raoul fount a branch and threw it away. Luna immediately ran after it. With an impressive speed Ahsoka smiled as Luna returned to Raoul. Raoul took the branch and threw it again. Luna ran off to get it again. Ahsoka sat sprawled in the sand enjoying the sun. She closed her eyes enjoying the heat

Raoul went to the bag and grabbed a bottle of water. He saw Luna returning with the branch and motioned her to go to Ahsoka this time. Luna placed the branch next to Ahsoka and licked her arm.

Ahsoka looked to Luna. '' oh so you want me to throw the stick?'' Luna barked joyfully as if she said yes.'' Very well then.'' Ahsoka grabbed the stick and used the force to throw it as far away as she could. Ahsoka grinned before she sat down again.

Raoul pulled of his t-shirt '' yup I'm going for a swim.'' He said as he dived in to the water. Once he surfaced Ahsoka spoke to him. '' you know there is a sign that says that you're not allowed to swim here.'' Raoul splashed some water. '' yea yea just some bull crap. But the water is nice care to join?''

''nah I'm fine here.'' She said moving her hand over the warm sand. Raoul shrugged her shoulders. '' oh well suite yourself. But I'll go to some deeper water now.'' Ahsoka watched him swim off as Luna came back panting. And lay down in to the sand close to Ahsoka.

Ahsoka automatically started stroking the soft pelt of Luna. She kept looking forward over the lake. It was so big it stretched all the way to the was looking so peaceful and calm. She then realized that this was the first time in her entire live, that she finally hat the time to just sit down and watch the water flow.

Raoul walked out of the water and saw Ahsoka in her trance. He decided to follow her example. He sat down next to her as silently as he could and just looked at the tiny waves clashing in to the sand of the beach. They sat like this for another ten to twenty minutes before he finally let a sigh of contempt.

It snapped Ahsoka out of her trance. '' this was needed. Wasn't it?'' '' uh-uh'' responded Ahsoka she grabbed the small bag with the force and grabbed a drink and some snacks. Raoul checked his watch it was half past four. '' we still have an hour before when need to go home. So time for a swim?''

Ahsoka looked doubting. '' but I have no swimming clothes on. And we don't have towels either.'' '' the sun will dry us don't worry about that.'' Raoul grabbed the stick and threw it in to the water. Luna jolted after it. '' see even Luna want's to swim.'' He said as he dived in

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and stood up. She took of her boots tank top and shots so she was in her underwear. She sighed one more time. '' well here goes nothing.'' And she jumped in. she was surprised by the temperature it was nice and warm. She didn't expect that. She swam to the deeper section of the lake and joined Raoul.

''Happy now?'' she asked him. Raoul splashed some water in her face. '' yes cause now I can do this.'' He splashed water again. '' well you asked for it.'' Said Ahsoka as she started splashing back. Eventually Ahsoka pushed Raoul's head under. But once she released he didn't surface. She looked around her when suddenly she got pulled down underwater.

It was dark and arms wrapped around her waist she could feel a body being pressed against her back she was pinned down and trapped. Eventually they surfaced. But Raoul didn't release his grip he rested his head on her shoulder.

She could hear slight sobbing. He released her and Ahsoka turned around. To see Raoul whipping his eyes. '' I'm sorry. I-I don't know what happened there.'' He swam back to the shore. And Ahsoka followed.

'' want to talk about it?'' Ahsoka asked unsure. But he shook his head. '' no. not really. It's just a stupid thing.'' '' what's a stupid thing?'' she asked him. As he looked at her. '' well that you're the first female that I know where I can be myself sins…..'' his voice died out. '' sins what?'' tried Ahsoka.

''nothing. It's a personal secret.'' Ahsoka was slightly confused. '' but you can be yourself around Gwen and Jane right.'' Raoul nodded. '' yes but it's different somehow. Ugghhh this is so stupid.'' He growled. '' are you okay?'' Ahsoka said a little concerned. Raoul gave her a silly smile. '' yea. It's just a small dip. Think nothing of it.''

He threw a small stone in to the water. '' even I need support some time's. Anyway enough of this sad tire bull crap lets go back to swimming. '' he stood up and ran back in to the water. Leaving Ahsoka wondering. On what he said. '' are you coming?'' He yelled at her and Ahsoka ran back in. Raoul grabbed Luna

Just on that moment a police car pulled over.'' Hey! Swimming in this pool is illegal.'' One of the officers yelled. Raoul. Felt lucky and yelled. '' my dog ran after a stick and jumped in now she's stuck in the water plant's''

The officers looked confused. It was the reason why they weren't allowed to swim there so it could be true. '' oh well do you need help?'' '' Raoul shook his head as Ahsoka reached them. '' no I got this.'' The policemen nodded and drove away.

'' wow. What a shitty police. Normal officers would stay and watch to make sure.'' Raoul commented. '' yea I know. Say how late we needed to be home?'' Raoul thought. '' umm I believe six o clock.'' He checked his watch. '' ah it's half past five. We should get going.''

Ahsoka swam back with Raoul and Luna. She cursed for not having a towel and pulled on her clothing. It didn't take long before that was soaked as well. '' I'll take a shower when where home.'' She growled. Raoul laughed. '' yea I know what you mean. I'll take first shower.'' He said as they started running back.

'' no I'll take first shower.'' '' I will!'' Ahsoka ran harder. '' no I will.'' Raoul smirked. '' then there is only one solution when go together.'' Ahsoka looked shocked. '' you wouldn't dare.'' She challenged him. Raoul only gave an evil grin in reply.

It was almost past six when they stormed in. their clothing still soaked. '' sorry where late dad'' said Raoul as he ran past his dad. Both Ahsoka and Raoul walked in to the shower. And Raoul turned it on.'' See I told you I would'' he spoke as he entered the warm shower. '' '' b-but your still wearing clothing.'' Ahsoka protested.

'' yes I always do when I swim in the lake. Now come and join me. You can leave on your underwear. I've already seen you in it.'' Ahsoka hesitated but finally entered. They quickly washed themselves and left the shower again. '' see nothing bad about it.''

Ahsoka went to her chamber and changed clothing her. Took a look at her old Jedi clothing. She decided to wear them today. Looked for her lightsabers and clipped them on again. She realized that she still wore them when they went out with Luna.

A knock on the door slabbed her out of her thoughts. '' yes come in.'' Ahsoka said as Erik entered the chamber. '' hi Ahsoka how are you doing?'' he asked as they both sad down on the bed. '' feeling home yet?'' Ahsoka nodded. '' yes I'm feeling a bit more at home here but I still mist my old friends and home.''

'' hmmm that's understandable.'' Erik noticed the weapons around Ahsoka's belt. '' do you always wear them?'' Ahsoka could see that he was pointing at her sabers. '' well to be honest yes. I only take them off during sleeping and at places where I'm not allowed to have them. Even then I try to broker a deal where I may keep them.''

'' why?'' asked Erik. '' a lightsaber is a Jedi's most treasured possession. To us they are more valuable than anything else. I made mine when I was eight years old. And right now it's the only thing I've left that's linked to my past. This and my headdress.''

She grabbed her saber and activated it. They both looked at the jade green blade. '' I see well if that's the case you may keep them around you in this household.'' Ahsoka looked relieved. '' really?'' Erik nodded '' yes really but dinner is ready we should go down stairs.'' Together they left the room.

* * *

** so i hope you liked it also here is a small teaser for my book: There is no light without the dark. We are the best of both. Trough my passion I gain focus. Trough knowledge I gain power and strength. With strength I save lives. We are the shield and sword of the empire. Trough battle we gain honor. Yet I gain no pleasure from death. I am the holder of the torch the keeper of the flame. I am the guardian of balance lighting the way. I am a sudakai.**


	14. Chapter 13:the alliance against the void

**so a month passed and as promised a new chapter. i've been very hard at work lately and there might be some mistakes in the chapter. but over all i hope it's good. I've also decided to skip some time. i planned to make more chapters between the time skip. but that would be only filler with some fight scenes so. i decided to make a flash back in this chapter and move on with the story. it's time ot end the introduction pace of the story **

* * *

It was later at night it had been 4 day's sins Raoul's family returned home and they all accepted her. All but his mother. She was a pain in the ass. Ahsoka decided to run some Jedi katas to get her mind of the argument between her and his mother. It was just frustrating. She didn't ask to be here it just happened.

It's not fair, but that's live for ye. She reasoned she noticed Hiro grabbing a sword and looking at the data pat on the ground. She kept it on for if she forgot a step or something. Not that it happened. He studied it for a second and started the first kata of Shii-Cho. Every of his strikes where matched whit deadly precision as if there was standing someone right there.

Once Ahsoka finished her jar kai kata she stopped and watched Hiro repeating shii-cho once more. Once he was done he nodded. '' it's a good basic form but it lacks for battle.'' Ahsoka had to agree. '' yes it does it's the first form it's mend to introduce younglings in to saber dueling. More basic than that it won't get.''

Hiro took a second blade and threw it at her. Ahsoka barely cached it and looked puzzled at it. '' were going to spar. I want to judge your skill's myself. This is the best way.'' Ahsoka smiled at the challenger and looked at the blade. It was slightly heavier and longer than a lightsaber but the difference shouldn't affect her too much.

She decided to take a djem-so opening stance. Hiro rested his blade in front of him and waited for Ahsoka to make the first move who also waited on Hiro. She noticed that Hiro was reading her like a warrior would.

Ahsoka knew he was old and decided not to use the force for this fight. She kept looking and noticed that nothing was going to happen unless she attacked. She knew it was a trap and that he'd counter her. But she hat to spring it.

She changed her stands to the more aggressive form 7 juyo. And was about to charge. But she didn't even finished changing her stands before Hiro charged at her. Ahsoka was caught completely off guard and tried to block the slash at her side.

She barely deflected it or he brought down the blade again. She was pushed back to the wall and had to jump out of the way to avoid getting hit. Ahsoka jumped out of the barrage but Hiro was faster and stood behind her launching an attack on her back.

Ahsoka rolled out of the way and assumed djem-so once again. This time she was able to counter Hiro's strikes. She assumed the reversed grip and launched and attack that got quickly countered by a slice to her exposed side.

This forced her to assume the defensiveness of soresu. Although it's meant for deflecting blaster fire it would work in this situation. Ahsoka cringed as she was under constant pressure form Hiro. She had no chance to use her favorite form ataru.

Raoul walked in and noticed Ahsoka and .Hiro dueling. He already knew who would win. This one was Hiro's. Hiro noised Raoul's look. And noticed that Ahsoka wouldn't fight him at full strength. So he decided to finish it. He launched one last attack. Ahsoka noticed an opening and slammed the blade out of his hand. Then the next she knew was a hard smack on the ground and Hiro on top of her.

'' you doubted. You didn't fight with all you had. Why?'' he asked her Ahsoka looked ashamed. '' uhmm… well….'' '' because I'm old?" Hiro asked mocking her and Ahsoka nodded. Ahsoka hat told Hiro about Dooku and he smiled. It was time for a lesson. '' tell me Dooku was old would you go easy on him?'' '' no I wouldn't'' '' then why go easy on me?'' Ahsoka looked puzzled. '' well because he's the enemy…..'' '' at the moment of the fight so was I. so why did you go easy on me but not him?'

Ahsoka had to admit he had a point. '' I don't know. I guess that I underestimated you. Thank you sensei next time I will give it all I have.'' Hiro smiled at the young girl. '' good.'' Ahsoka then smirked. '' but still I almost had you once.''

Hiro nodded. '' yes just like a fish that almost escaped the net. Yet still the fish got caught. And a caught fish is a death fish.'' Ahsoka looked puzzled. ''what I mean young one is that almost doesn't count and that it isn't good enough.'' '' I'll try to remember.'' Said Ahsoka with a bow. '' there is no try. You either do it or you don't.''

Ahsoka busted out in laughter. '' I don't see the fun it that young one.'' Ahsoka tried to calm down. '' well it's something master Yoda always said.'' '' then he is a smart man. You should listen to him.'' ''well he couldn't even sense my innocence'' said Ahsoka cranky. ''' they could have used the force to sense it but instead they expelled me. And almost got me killed.''

'' you're alive so what does it matter. Almost isn't worth keeping a grudge over. You were at war. So there are more important things in that many things tent to get forgotten. But are you sure they forgot? Isn't there something you could've missed? Your judgment was clouded by anger and disappointment. It's easy to miss meaning behind words that way.''

Ahsoka's thoughts went back to the moment in the council chamber after she left. Mace windu was standing in front of her again. Anakin just said sorry and Plo started to speak '' you have our most humble apologies Ahsoka. The council was wrong to accuse you.''

Seasee tin took over. '' you've shown such a strength and resilience in you struggle to prove your innocence.'' Kai mundi followed '' this is the true sign of a Jedi knight.'' Ahsoka's eyes widened. She completely missed that. Windu spoke up. '' this was actually your great trial. And now we see that. We understand that the force works in mysterious ways. And because of this trail you have become a greater Jedi.''

This time Ahsoka took it a bit differed '' back in to the order. You may come.'' Ahsoka paled. And whispered. '' they were going to knight me?'' '' Ahsoka you're alright?'' Raoul asked. Hiro smiled. What he said had the desired effect.

Ahsoka looked down then took a deep breath. And opened her eyes. '' yes. I'm a Jedi. But I'm a Jedi at my terms.'' She left the dojo leaving Raoul confused. And Hiro chuckling.

Yoda sat meditating in his room with windu in front of him. Suddenly he felt a disturbance in the force.'' Master Yoda something wrong?'' '' a disturbance in the force I felt.'' Windu looked causes. '' but evil it is not. Light its origin is. Leave it uninvestigated until the war is over we should.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ahsoka sat on the couch watching TV with her plate on her lap. They were eating while watching the news. It was again about ISIS. Ahsoka wished she could just take those guys down. But that would do no good. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Sietske frown and stood up. A minute later she returned followed by Anton. '' good evening everyone and sorry about the weird time but there is something important that needs to be discussed.'' He turned to Ahsoka. '' Ahsoka sins it's clear that you'll be stuck here for a while we discussed if you needed to follow an education seeing as according to the law you're under aged. And the law clearly states that everyone under 18 has obligatory education.''

Ahsoka looked questioning to the rest. '' that means that according to the law you have to go to school.'' Ahsoka nodded. As Erik explained her. '' we've also decided to give you residence permit. For half a year. If you wish to stay longer you've to consider becoming a citizen'' Ahsoka nodded. '' well it's at least something. Thank you.''

Anton nodded. ''yes but did you have a school in mind Ahsoka?'' Ahsoka shook her head. Raoul thought. '' well she could come with me. I mean she's learning fast already. She just need a little extra attention to catch up with the rest but I Gwen and the teachers could do that.''

'' would you like that Ahsoka?'' Ahsoka didn't really know she didn't like being forced to go to school. But she would at least have someone she knew with her. '' well I guess…..'' Anton smiled. '' well if that's settled than I'll leave you to eat.'' But Erik stood up. '' wait a sec. we've some things to show. Also a project we've been working on it and antinuke that can neutralize radioactive wave's.'' Anton and Erik left.

Both Duncan and Alesandro. Stood up. '' mom where in my chamber where going to play the new game we just bought.'' They both left. Ahsoka smiled Alesandro had finally opened up to her Raoul then got her attention as he stood up. ''Hiro asked for me. I guess he'll want to train with me or something.'' This left Ahsoka and Sietske in one room alone.

Ahsoka could feel the mood tens. And looked at Sietske. She scraped her throat. '' A-Ahsoka. I-I need to tell you something.'' Ahsoka gulped. '' I'm sorry for what I said yesterday. I should have never said that. It was wrong of me. And I've been acting like a colossal bitch to you. I'm sorry for that also. So I propose we start over.'' She stretched out her hand and Ahsoka looked at it.

Suddenly she had a flashback. '' YOU DID WHAT?'' shouted Sietske at Ahsoka. She just told Sietske about the hunting accident. '' but it was an accident. And I didn't kill him. I am sorry and I've already said that.'' Everyone in the dining room tensed. This was the sixth time that Ahsoka and Sietske had an argument in one day. And it had been going like this the whole week now

'' I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT. YOU ALMOST KILLED MY SON.'' '' AND HE FORGAVE ME.'' Shot Ahsoka back. Ahsoka yelling back made Sietske explode. '' DON'T YOU DARE TO SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU ALIEN BITCH. WHO KNOWS? MAYBE YOU BRAIN WASHED HIM IN TO THAT. YOU'VE BEEN NOTHING MORE THAT TROUBLE EVER SINS YOU GOT HERE!''

Ahsoka looked extremely hurt and tears started to appear on her face. '' it's seems that I'm no longer wanted here. So I'll take my leave.'' She ran out of the room crying. Raoul looked furious at his mother. '' WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO ACT LIKE THIS TO OUR NEW FRIENDS?''

Sietske was shocked by his anger and distant voice. '' because I try to protect you.'' She tried soft. '' AND I NEVER ASKED FOR IT. I TRUST AHSOKA AND THAT SHOULD BE ENOUGH FOR YOU!'' he stormed after Ahsoka. Hooping that he could talk her out of leaving. '' but….'' She continued. Both Raoul's brothers shook their head. In disapproval. '' no mom. He's right.'' They left leaving Erik. And her alone.

Raoul stormed in to Ahsoka's room. He could see her throwing her few possessions in to her suitcase. '' Ahsoka please stop. You don't have to leave.'' Ahsoka didn't turn around as she continued. '' yes I have to. Your mom and I are not going to work.'' Raoul cringed. '' Ahsoka I told you before it's just a period. She'll turn around.''

Ahsoka stopped and sighed. '' look Raoul I appreciate what you've done for me the past few weeks but I have to go. Your mom hates me I can sense it. She wants me gone.'' Raoul blocked the door so Ahsoka couldn't get through. '' yes maybe. But I don't want you to leave neither does my dad or my two annoying little border's.'' Raoul smirked. '' please don't leave me alone with those two'' Ahsoka hat to laugh lightly.

'' please Ahsoka just one more week. If it doesn't chance by than then you can leave. If you want.'' Ahsoka sighed and tossed the suitcase aside.'' Fine one week.'' They both walked down hearing Erik and Sietske argue. '' ah come on Hun. You know as well as I do, that she has no were to go. Do you think she likes it being stuck here?'' '' well no I guess not.'' ''Listen darling. She's in a depression and you aren't making it better. Besides she has done more good to Raoul's mental health than any therapists combined. So please just give her a chance.'' Ahsoka frown at Raoul. She wondered what that meant.

Sietske sighed. '' I'll have to think about it. But I'll try.'' The flashback ended and she looked at the hand in front of her. Ahsoka took it eventually. '' forgive and forget. That's the way of the Jedi. Everyone should get a second chance.'' With a firm shake both woman smiled.

The mood swigged and it was relaxed. They gathered the plates and started to do the dishes. They swapped some story's totally not noticing Raoul standing in the opening. He smiled. And thought 'once again I read the situation right. See Ahsoka, she would come to her senses again.'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ashla and her mother sad around the campfire they made. They caught a prey and where now enjoying the foot. They had landed on the planet Rakata prime. They've been send to see if the Rakata population is re growing again. Till so far they had no success. Ashla was very happy whit this short break she was exhausted. They had been walking one and a half day nonstop. This is the first rest they've had sins they landed.

She looked at her mom. As a question burned in the back of her head '' say mom?'' Shaak looked up from her food. '' yes darling what is it?'' '' I was just wondering…. I mean who is my dad? I never dared to ask but. How did you meet?''

Shaak smiled '' I've had a feeling you were going to ask that. Well it was on a mission to shilli. It was with my first Padawan when we met. I was young myself and very stubborn. I was a little sick and wanted to get some food. My Padawan argued that she should go. But the area where we were was crawling whit akull so I went myself.''

It didn't take long before I was ambushed by a pack of akull. There were just too many for me alone and I was about to die then your father showed up. He drove the akull back with fire and took me to his home. There he treated my wounds and asked who I was. So I told him everything.''

'' I was too wounded to move so he went to get my Padawan out of there. It took me a month to fully recover. And in that month I fell in love with him I knew it was against the rules but I didn't care I loved him and it felt great. After my Padawan's training was over we left. '' Shaak smiled. When I took my second Padawan. '' I went to there again I was so happy to see him. And his beautiful eyes. You really look a lot like him by the way.''

Ashla smiled as her mother talked about her dad. She obviously still loves him. '' halfway in my second Padawan's training we decided to marry. It was nothing big just a formality. But I wear the head dress he have me as a wedding gift even now.'' Ashla blinked. '' wait that was a wedding's gift?'' Shaak nodded with a smile

'' yes and I there for was very sad that I had to leave again. But at least I had something form him with me. As a wedding gift I have him my first saber crystal. I told the council that I lost it still can't believe that they fell for it. However when I planned to leave I learned that I was pregnant. It was the scariest time of my live. Finally after you were born I took you to the council and called you ta hoping they would fall for that too and they did.''

Ashla frown. '' but why did you never told me?'' Shaak sighed. '' short after my second Padawan got knighted. She died on her first mission just like my first Padawan. Grieve over took me and I decided to no longer had any attachments. But seeing as how skywalker's attachment saved Ahsoka's live I started to doubt that. And I still missed my at that point ex-husband.''

'' mom? Where's dad now?'' Shaak busted out in tears. '' h-he's one whit the force. I-I couldn't even say sorry or good bye.'' Ashla rubbed her mother's back. '' what happened?'' '' after the divorce he moved to Kiros. And then the separatist invaded they got shipped off to the zygirian empire and a cording to the reports he didn't make it. He never even got to see his own daughter.'' Shaak sobbed again

Ashla lost words. She had no idea of how much her mother had lost she laid down. Looking at the dark sky. '' it's not your fault mom I'm sure that dad's proud of usssssshzzz…'' Shaak had to smile as her daughter fell asleep like that. She closed her own eyes. It would be a long day tomorrow.

A few hundred meters away Darth maul sat in an old ruin. He smirked tomorrow would be the chance to strike. Then he'll prove worthy of becoming the master of Sith. He will make sure to kill Kenobi in the most painful way possible

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Next morning Ashla and Shaak walked through the forest looking of a way out. Ashla let out a sigh. '' I'm telling you mom where lost and walking in circles.'' Shaak chuckled. '' have some faith darling we'll get out here…. Eventually.'' '' uhgggg this is the worst.'' '' well than allow me to end your suffering.'' Said a dark voice form behind them. Both mother and daughter turned to face Darth Maul. He knew that he had to use stealth but he didn't want to he would be master of the Sith soon enough.

Ashla took a step back as maul walked closer. '' I promise you it won't hurt... much.'' He let out a blood chilling laughter. '' Ashla behind me! '' commanded Shaak to her daughter. '' now for you master ti. Your death will be very slow and very painful.'' Both Shaak and Ashla ignited their lightsabers as maul lit up his saber staff. '' to bad Obiwan cut you in to two pieces and not four.'' Smirked Shaak mocking. '' ah well seems like I get the chance to improve his work once again.''

Maul unleashed a yell of pure rage before he leaped to the Togruta master. Ashla prepared herself for her first dueling combat experience but Shaak hat other plans '' Ashla run now! Get to the ship it's that way. Ashla nodded. '' she should have known that her mother was just testing her. She didn't like to leave her behind but she had to warn the temple. She ran for 4 minutes then she noticed that she had ran a circle

Suddenly she could hear a scream and she looked behind her to see her mother being stabbed in the chest. Maul looked mocking and challenging at Ashla. Ashla wanted to run but then she saw him spit on her mother and rage unleashed with in her. She ignited her saber again and took her mother as well.

Maul laughed at the child. Ashla's eyes where burning with hate to maul. She wanted to kill him and she wanted it bad she fought with everything she had using everything Ahsoka had thought her about jar kai even switching to the reverse grip. Maul had to admit the underestimated the young girl. But he could see that she was being fully swallowed by the dark side. Yes she could be his apprentice.

'' I will kill you! Shouted Ashla as she slashed the staff in half maul tried to jump away but a root shot out of the ground and grabbed his feet. It slammed him on to the ground. Slightly dazed he noticed Ashla walking to him she had a wicked grin and sliced him in half on the exact spot where Obiwan sliced him years ago. He unleashed a howl of pain and used to force to choke the girl

'' you could have been my apprentice but now you will die. Feel the live flow out of you. You little bitc….'' He never finished because Ashla threw a big stone right in the center of his face. '' you're a disgraced to the Sith. Losing form a mere Padawan. You should be ashamed.'' Suddenly Ashla felt weird. As if all the anger she had was gone. She looked stunned around seeing maul before her.

'd-did I do that?'' she looked around stunned at the collateral damage. Then she looked at her mother. '' MOM!'' she shouted. As she collapsed next to her she checked her mother's pulse but there was none to be found. She tried everting she could but nothing worked she cried at her mother who passed away. She sobbed so long that she fell asleep

After a long time maul finally woke up he grabbed a sword and crawled to the sleeping child. '' and now you will join your mother. He was about to stab her but his blade got blocked by a flying saber. He flew in to the air and a second blade landed in his chest he fell death to the ground. The daughter quickly landed. '' I hope that I arrived in time.'' She told herself. As she looked at Shaak. '' oh no I'm too late. She's been gone for too long.'' Ashla looked at the green haired woman. She didn't know who she was and honestly she didn't care as long as she saved her mother.

'' c-can you save her. '' Ashla asked shacking. The daughter shook her head. '' I don't know but I'll try it took the daughter ten minutes before Shaak was finally breathing. '' she's alive for now but if she doesn't get medical attention soon I don't know how long that will last. She'll have to live with a weakened hard for the rest of her live if she survives and comes out of the coma.''

Ashla nodded whit tear's '' the-thank you. But who are you?'' The daughter smiled. '' I'm jesues Ashla. Ahsoka send me. She was watching over you.'' With that the daughter faded and suddenly Ashla stood in her ship looking at Coruscant.

She wondered if it was a dream but then she saw maul cut to pieces. She teared up again. It wasn't a dream and her mother could die. She panicked because she didn't know how to fly back to the temple. Suddenly the communicator when off. '' this is admiral Yularen to Jedi shuttle. I repeat this is admiral Yularen to the Jedi shuttle. You've jumped out of hyperspace a while ago, but still haven't moved are you in trouble?''

Ashla answered. ''This is Padawan Ashla ta. My master is seriously injured and in a coma. I don't know how to fly also Darth maul is on board but I think he's dead.'' Her voice shook with every word. Yularen didn't need the force to know that the child was in shock and distress. '' don't panic Padawan the resolute is on its way. He'll be there in a few seconds. We'll notify the Jedi temple.

It was indeed just a few seconds the tractor beam guided the ship in to the hangar bay and a medical team immediately stormed in. there they found the three. And they looked terrible. Maul was indeed dead. Shaak was barely alive. And Ashla also had a few wounds that she never noticed because of the pure adrenaline. They got the three out of the shuttle as fast as possible.

Ashla was still in state of shock but she had calmed down when she was in the med bay. She had a bacta patch on her right arm and a small one on her nose. They gave her bacta treatment for the wound on her left side. And a cast for her left ankle. She tore it during the fight.

Ashla sad next to her mother's bed. They would wait here for an hour so Shaak could stabilize a bit. In the meantime Yularen spoke with the Jedi council. '' your certain that it was maul? '' asked Obiwan. Yularen nodded. '' from what I've seen yes and he's as dead as death can be.''

Obiwan found that hard to believe. With all due respect admiral. But how are you so certain?'' Yularen scoffed. '' cut in half stab trough the hard and head. No way he's still alive. Even if he is he'll never be able to do anything both his neck and back spines are completely shattered beyond repair. No he's death. Or do you want me to decapitate him to make sure.''

Obiwan stroke his beard. He was in shock because he actually liked the idea and sight of that. '' hmm actually yes that's not a bad idea.'' Yoda shook his head. '' revenge for duchess kryze her death, you seek. Way of the dark side that is. Think like that you should not.'' Yoda was right. He did sought revenge. But he knew it would do no good to beat up a death horse. '' yes your right I'm sorry master. That was unprofessional of me. So when can we expect Ashla and Shaak back?''

''We're keeping them here for an hour. Shaak isn't stable enough yet and Ashla appears to be in shock. It is clear that this mission affected her deeply '' Yoda looked worried he knew what was really going on here '' good that is.''

One hour later Ashla and Shaak landed in the Jedi temple. Shaak got immediately transported to the halls of healing and Yoda was waiting for Ashla. '' feel a bit better you do young one?'' Ashla simply nodded. '' good a report we need if feel uneasy take place on your mothers chair you may.''

They entered the room and they went to the chairs. The masters looked surprised as Ashla took place in Shaak's seat. Windu started. '' tell us Padawan ta what happened on the mission.'' Ashla gulped. '' well as instructed we were looking for any survivors of the Rakata empire. Or any signs that said that they were rebuilding. We found none. Their extinct masters. We were heading back to the ship when we got lost.''

''That was when Darth maul attacked us. My master told me to run so I did I ran for four minutes. In a total circle so I ended where I started. Then I saw maul killing her. And I lost it. I think that I fell to the dark side and attacked…'' Obiwan interupted '' WOW WOW HO! Wait a sec you fought Darth maul all by yourself?'' Ashla nodded. '' yes I can't remember what I did. I-I… I was just so furious. I wanted him death with every inch of my body. So I slammed him down and cut him in half I think.''

'' hmm the dark side that was. Killed in rage you have a dangerous path your walking.'' Ashla started to cry. Obiwan frown. '' but wait you said she died. Yet she's still alive. How?'' Ashla knew she had to tell everything. '' a tall woman appeared from thin air. She was around 2 meters had green hair and a light white glow. Also she wore golden clothing.'' Obiwan looked up ''the daughter? She saved Shaak?''

'' she tried but doesn't know if she'd succeeded. She told me her name was Jesues Ashla. And that Ahsoka had send her.'' Yoda looked at windu. Windu seemed to understand and agree. He shook his head. '' even in death she's trying to save the day. Well your dismissed and out of action until your master is healed''

Ashla spoke. ''There is something else master.'' Yoda new what she was revering to. '' certain that willing to tell this you are?'' Ashla nodded. ''Yes master. The reason why I fell is because Shaak is my mother not just my master. I'm Ashla ti. And nod Ashla ta. From mow on I wished to be addressed with my mother's surname.''

Windu looked without any emotion. '' how long did you know this?'' '' two weeks. Advised Shaak to tell I did.'' Windu looked disturbed. '' you knew? But.'' '' but an attachment she did not have. Needed to tell it was not. Now Padawan understand why attachments are forbidden you do?'' '' yes master but I won't break the one with my mother. I just can't.''

Yoda smiled. '' an exception on the rule Togruta are allow you the attachment I do.'' Ashla nodded. '' thank you and please masters don't expel my mother I don't know if I could handle that.'' Windu cringed. '' we'll have to wait until she wakes up before we can make that decision.'' With that Ashla left the council chamber. She immediately headed to the halls of healing to check up on her mother.

As she entered the room she looked at her mother. Shaak looked terrible. The hearth monitor showed that she was alive but it didn't look like it. Ashla sat down next to the bed and took Shaak's hand she started to cry.'' Oh mom I'm so sorry. But I had to tell the council. Please don't be angry. I-I tried to fight the dark side. It was just too strong.''

Katooni entered the room. And had heard everything. '' Ashla are you alright?'' Ashla turned around. '' you don't think that I'm a danger for my attachment?'' Katooni shook her head. And embraced he best friend. '' no silly. You're my best friend. And I'm happy for you. Well I was happy for you. But your mother is a Jedi master. I'm sure she'll survive.''

Katooni released the embrace. '' I was going to Ahsoka's monument and wondered if you wanted to come but you've other things to do right now. So do you want me to pass a message?'' Ashla smiled. '' yes thank her for sending someone to save my mother. And for believing in me.'' Katooni wrote it down. And left Ashla alone. Immediately Ashla's smile dropped. And tears appeared again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The daughter was sitting in a garden drinking tea. When suddenly her father appeared. Jesues we need to talk.'' Jesues knew what it was about. '' yes father what is it. '' '' don't be like that you know what it is. You're interfering with both galaxy's too much you know that happened the last time we did that.''

'' yes dad but this is different. The void is taking over again we have to do something. I mean if Sidious grabs control vitiate will reign supreme again. And the reapers need to be stopped. I promise you dad I'll be careful.'' The father shook his head. '' just make sure we don't get another Rakata scenario on our hands. With that he left her alone. The son appeared. '' well. Well. Well. Sis it seems that I'm not the only one rebelling against father.'' Jesues looked furious. '' what the hell where you thinking Lucifer. Controlling a child are you insane.'' Lucifer merely chuckled. '' I just gave him what he deserved. Besides I'm not the only one to abuse my power. I know you plans sis. Admit you enjoy using your powers to influence others.''

'' no your wrong I use it to help. Besides I control nobody's live. '' '' oh don't you now. Then let's ask Ahsoka what she wants. It seems your keeping her there against her will.'' Jesues became angrier. '' I'm doing that to keep her save.'' Lucifer smiled. '' oh really. I think you doing it to keep yourself save. Because when she dies you die. And now she won't. That is selfish sis. Like it or not.''

Jesues grunted. Was he right? No I know why I'm doing this it's for the best of everyone. ''no it's not if we die everting will fall to the void. You know what happens when vitiate return's he killed mother and absorbed her power. We have to work together to save them. Without directly interfering. The son nodded. '' yes I can see your point. Fine than let's work together.''

For the first time sins twenty five thousand years ago his eyes finally returned to his normal emerald green color. The father returned. '' then here by the alliance between light and dark has been forged. Against the legions against the void.''

* * *

**yes you might know how the son and daughter are still alive. Ahsla could never beat maul. but the son sure can. will the council or obiwan ever figure it out? and what will happen to shaak. will she be expelled? and why does the son join this alliance with his hated father and sister. how will this all affect ashoka? so much questions. and i promise they'll all get an answer. please dont forget to review. and until next time **


	15. Chapter 14 : school time!

**back with a new chapter to day it's school time. i'm terrible at these autor notes so enjoy**

* * *

Ahsoka was in complete distress. This was the last night before they had to go to school and she wasn't sure if she'd studied enough to attend school. Everybody told her to relax but she couldn't and she was studding again to see if she'd made any mistakes anything.

Erik entered the study chamber and shook his head. '' Ahsoka je maakt je te druk je kan het heust well.'' Ahsoka looked up from the books. '' but Erik what if I make stupid mistakes. Because I didn't understand it?'' Erik laughed.'' You did understand me just a moment ago so here's a test. Say to me in basic what I said to you In Dutch. If you make a mistake I'll let you study. And if you didn't you've no right to be worried.''

Ahsoka bit her lip '' well you said that I was worrying too much and that I'm capable of understanding Dutch.'' Ahsoka looked questioning. You did say that right?'' Erik laughed. '' yes I did. See that was a flawless translation. Now stop worrying and come to join us for some thee.

Ahsoka sighed. '' but I...I...I...I have to study. I might screw up and….'' Erik stopped her form talking any further.'' And if you do than it's normal. There are people living here for 2 months and they don't understand a single word. You're just studying it for a few days and already know the basics. It's understandable if you make mistakes Ahsoka. So come, you need to be rested for tomorrow. It's time to relax a little and enjoy your last free night.''

Ahsoka followed Erik to the living room and noticed everybody sitting together.'' So which movie are we going to watch on our last free day?'' Raoul asked when he saw Ahsoka. '' lord of the ring's!'' said Duncan but Sietske shook her head. '' no that will take too long it has to be shorter.'' '' well what about curse of the black pearl?'' suggested Alesandro. '' again? No we've seen that one 5 times already this summer. Said Erik

'' well what about Jackie Chan shanghai noon?'' '' yes!'' shouted both his brother's. They looked at Ahsoka for an opinion. '' ehm… I don't know what it is, so why not.'' Ahsoka sat down next to Sietske. '' well it's nice to see you joining us tonight.'' Ahsoka felt a little guilty '' well it was Erik who forced me.'' Everyone laughed. '' learning is good. Learning too much is not.'' Said Hiro jokingly

Erik came back from the kitchen. '' no movie without popcorn of course. '' so Ahsoka learning Dutch again?'' asked Gwen in a knowing tone. And Ahsoka simply nodded as the movie started. Raoul took place next to Ahsoka and rubbed her leg. '' it's good to see you doing something else you had me worried Ahsoka.'' Ahsoka responded with resting her head on his shoulder. '' that's sweet.'' She told him

Everyone in the room noticed the exchange between the two teen's Gwen poked Erik. ''Give them three months then it'll happen'' he betted. Gwen shook her head and whispered back. '' nah their both either to innocent or suborn for that. I'll give them half a year before they admit it to them self's.''

'' deal how much are we betting?'' Gwen was certain that she was right so she called 500. They made a deal. As the movie continued Ahsoka fount it harder and harder to keep her eyes open. Raoul looked aside when he heard a slight and silent snoring sound. He chuckled when he saw Ahsoka sleeping on his shoulder like that. '' I guess you were tried then.''

At the end of the movie everyone left the room as both Raoul's brothers went to bed and so did Hiro. Gwen went to her own home. Erik and Sietske where in the living room making some preparations for the next day.''

Raoul laid his head back against the seat making sure Ahsoka wouldn't wake up. '' yeez what a weird vacation has it been this year. A weird vacation indeed.'' He just hoped that the class would respond well to Ahsoka. And vice versa. But he had the feeling that that wouldn't be his biggest concern this year. Ahsoka's home sickness was what worried him the most.

He had read some parts of the Togruta biology on Ahsoka's data pat once. He knew that if they were isolated for their culture or people to long. They could get in a depression and even suicidal. He'd tell his parents tomorrow but he'd keep an eye out at school.''

Suddenly Ahsoka stirred. And looked up with a sleepy look. '' good morning Ahsoka. Ready to go to school?'' Ahsoka looked at him with fear. '' w… w… what a…already?'' she stood up and ran to get ready but Raoul grabbed her wrist laughing. Ahsoka looked at him hasty. '' relax I was just joking. It's barely ten o clock.'' Ahsoka seemed to calm down. '' that was just evil.'' Suddenly she gained an evil smirk. And grabbed her saber. '' and Jedi's are trained to exterminate evil.'' Raoul gulped. '' ho oh. I…I remembered I have something important to do. See ya.''

He ran away and past Erik. Erik looked with a frown. Then he saw Ahsoka going past him. '' well whatever he did. It's his problem.'' He shrugged it off and headed upstairs. He heard a loud bang and a muffed '' outch.'' So he went down again seeing Ahsoka having his son pinned down. '' now say sorry for being mean to me.'' Erik laughed. '' ha kids.''

'' sorry snips.'' Raoul joked but Ahsoka couldn't laugh about it. She released him and walked away. Trying to fight back the tears. Raoul had seen the change of expression and felt pretty bad. '' I should be more careful using that name. It seems to have a big emotional value to her.

He walked to the bathroom and fill the bath with steaming hot water. He carefully stepped in and sat down. He activated the bubbles and closed his eyes. 'He tried to mentally contact Ahsoka but she'd locked him out.' Guess she's angry with me. Well can't blame her. Maybe I should learn more about her culture to make her feel home. Or maybe Togurti so she can talk in her own language for a change.

Raoul sighed again. He was just so frustrated with himself. He decided that he would go by to say sorry soon. Now he would just enjoy his bath.' School. I really just hope that the class starts to act normal for just once. She really can't handle the bullying I received the past 7 years.' He stepped out of the bath and took on a towel

'Better make sure that I stay the target for now. Wow how ironic just 8 weeks ago I would do a murder to stop them from bullying me and now I'm trying to get bullied so she won't.' he quickly dressed.

When he walked out he bumped in to his mother. '' oh Raoul I was looking for you.'' she took a minute to examine her son. '' something is bothering you. What is it?'' '' its Ahsoka mom. I'm just worried that they'll try to bully her….'' '' just like they did with you?'' his mother asked with a caring smile. Raoul nodded.'' You care for her don't you.'' Raoul nodded again. '' well yea…. I mean how I cannot. She's here all alone and has no one I'm worried about her mental health mom.''

'' you're a kind person with a good heart Raoul. But please be careful don't overdo it.'' Raoul took some thought in to that. '' I'll try mom. But another question how are you and Ahsoka doing.'' Sietske smiled. '' very good actually. She's a sweet yet troubled girl. I'm pretty embarrass for my behavior against her a few days ago.''

Sietske looked down '' all I can do is making sure she'll feel at home here. I'm looking forward to know her better.'' Raoul was relieved that there would be no fight's between them. '' see told you that she'd form no danger. But I'll be going good night mom.'' '' good night Raoul.''

Raoul knocked on Ahsoka's door but there was no answer. '' Ahsoka?'' he asked quiet but still nothing. He decided to walk in. as he walked in he could see her sitting behind her desk and her desk lamp on. She was in sleep he smiled. And decided to lift her up. But once he laid her down in her bed he saw a flash.

A scene opened for him he was in an unknown hallway. The he saw that same man again. Anakin. He appeared to be arguing with Ahsoka and a few meter further he saw another version of Ahsoka but she appeared to be crying. He knew what happened. He was inside her mind and she was dreaming about the past.

He walked up to her. '' hey Ahsoka are you alright?'' she froze. '' how did you get here?'' Raoul shrugged. Don't know. I came to say sorry but you were asleep behind your desk. Oh yea don't be in shock when you find yourself in bed suddenly. When I laid you down I ended up here. So a dream of the past?''

Ahsoka didn't sense a lie. '' yea thx I think. But yes I was arguing about a mission probably the most dangerous one I ever did. It was the raid of the citadel. Remember when I told you about it.'' Raoul thought back to when she told him. '' yes I do.''

''Well this was the argument I had with him before I joined the mission.'' Raoul felt more guild. '' I'm really sorry Ahsoka. I should have thought before I opened my mouth. It was his nickname for you not mine. Well that's what I wanted to say. I should go now.'' He left her dream and sighed. He pulled over the covers and left.

Ahsoka looked at where he left. '' but it wasn't your fault…'' she said soft before the scene stopped. And she fell in a deep sleep

Next morning Raoul woke up early. And went downstairs. There he found Ahsoka rushing to get ready and make breakfast. He was still half asleep and went to her. '' Ahsoka what are doing?'' Ahsoka turned to Raoul. '' we have to get ready where going to school today. Sietske also entered the kitchen. '' but honey that's around 10 o clock. Where five in the morning.''

Despite his sleepiness Raoul had to laugh. And Ahsoka slowly lower the pan in her hand. '' ohw… uhmmm… want a breakfast?'' Sietske nodded. Yes that would be delicious. What were you going to make?''

'' just some bacon and eggs. But I'm still no good at cooking.'' 'Finally something I can learn her.' Thought Sietske. '' well would you like me to teach?'' Ahsoka looked both excited and enthusiastic.'' Yes please.'' Raoul went to the Livingroom. '' well I don't care what you make except that it's eatable.'' '' so Ahsoka have you cooked before?'' Ahsoka nodded.

'' yes once and I almost burned down the kitchen. Sorry about that by the way.'' Sietske chuckled. '' ahh don't worry about it. So wat had you in mind to start whit.'' '' well as I said I wanted to ty and make some bacon and egg.''

She placed the pan on the cooking plate. '' and what type of egg did you want to make?'' Ahsoka thought for a second and answered. '' baked egg.'' '' how thick and bacon separate or not?'' '' I want a medium sized egg with bacon separate.''

''Good well here is a cup. You should take two eggs for every baked egg you'll make. And I would take a few extra in case you break one wrong.'' Ahsoka came back with nine egg's Sietske took an egg '' now what you want to do is.'' She lightly knocked the egg against the cups top causing a light crack in the shell of the egg.

'' see and now you slowly put pressure on the crack by pushing both sides to the opposite direction.'' She broke the shell in half allowing the egg to slide in to the cup.'' See? Now you try.'' Ahsoka gulped and took an egg. She ticked it against the cup but slightly too hard causing it to break. Ahsoka yelped for shock and recoiled causing her to throw the remaining's of the egg, to land on Sietske's clothing.

'' I'm so sorry.'' Ahsoka said shocked Sietske chuckled. '' nah don't worry about it clothing can go in to the wash. Now why don't we clean this little mess up and try again.'' They cleaned up and Ahsoka tried again. This time it did work. She made two more eggs in cups really

She waited for Sietske to return form changing clothing. '' so ready for the next step?'' she suddenly heard behind her. '' y…yes'' she tried to say in Dutch apparently she got it correct. '' very well let's start.'' They turned on the fire and Sietske kept watch on how she bake the egg. '' don't forget the bacon Ahsoka their going pretty had now. I suggest dimming the fire a bit.'' Within a few minutes they had to beautifully done eggs. And one slightly burned from her first attempt.

'' well done Ahsoka those eggs look great.'' She took the slightly burned on purpose so Ahsoka wouldn't see it.'' They brought the eggs in to the living room. They saw Raoul watching the news '' anything interesting?'' '' no. just your usual death and violence update reports.'' He took a bite of his egg. '' hmm tastes good. A job well done Ahsoka.'' Ahsoka blushed slightly. '' I-it was nothing.''

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ahsoka and Raoul walked to school a little later than expected. Raoul got a call from the principle. He asked if he and Ahsoka could come half an hour later. So he could instruct the teachers on her percent's who on their terms could instruct the classes

'' are you sure where in time?'' Ahsoka asked as they moved on to a building that looked like a school. Raoul sighed. '' for the sixth time. Yes Ahsoka I know for sure. Don't be so stressed. It's just a meet and greet. Lessons won't start until next week'' they entered the school and it was completely deserted. Classes were already in

''see were late.'' Accused Ahsoka. Raoul just smirked in reply and walked up the stairs. There the principle waited for them. Ahsoka immediately got a nasty feeling as they approached the man. It was a short man 1, 65 meters at most. He had black hair and a small but well preserved beard. Kind of like Obiwan but then black. From what Ahsoka had learned about this planted they would call him from Arabian offspring.

'' it seem like your timing is still perfect Raoul.'' The man complemented. And Ahsoka was surprised. So he was right? They were supposed to arrive latter. '' well principle I always arrive when I'm supposed to.''' The man chuckled. Well come let us go to my office. There is much to discuss.

Ahsoka and Raoul sat down. The principle gave Ahsoka a hand. ''I'm Nasih Dhakir. The principle of this school. So you are the famous Ahsoka Tano. It's good to finally meet you.'' Ahsoka shook his hand a little nervous. '' y 'yes that's me.'' Nasih smiled. '' nervous that's not needed. Now please tell me something about yourself.''

''well I'm Ahsoka Tano. 16 years old. Born on the fifth month year 4964 AGW. Better know as after the Great War. I myself have fought in a war, known as the clone wars. I was raised to be a Jedi knight a peace keeper but war erupted in the galaxy and due to the lack of Jedi I at age 13 had been send in to the war. I've served 3 years as a commander under my Jedi master general Anakin skywalker and 9 out of 10 times general and Jedi master Obiwan Kenobi.''

Nasih nodded. '' I see you're a disciplined woman. That's good you'll need that at school. Just make sure to follow the rules and you'll stay out of trouble. And if you feel like you're being treated different from the rest, just come to me. And I'll resolve the problem got it?''

Ahsoka nodded hesitantly. '' good now I would like you to make a small test. Just to see how far you are already. It consist of some math English and Dutch questions.'' Ahsoka gulped but took the test. It were 15 questions. The math was done with a few seconds. English was done almost as fast. But she struggled a little with Dutch.

He handed over the paper. '' hmmm 13 out of the 15 good. Not bad. Really not bad. But you need to work on Dutch I see. Well that is understandable. But do you understand Dutch?'' Ahsoka and Raoul answered at the same time. Ahsoka responded ''not good.'' While Raoul said '' yes she does.'' Ahsoka turned her attention to Raoul.'' You understand it better than you think Ahsoka. You worry too much.''

''well that will be all for now. Or do you have some question's?'' Nasih asked. Ahsoka nodded. '' my lightsaber. Am I allowed to bring it with me?'' she asked as she showed the weapon. Nasih sighted. '' I'm sorry but no it's a weapon Ahsoka.''

Ahsoka looked down. '' but it's one of the only thing's I have left. It's a part of me. I always have it with me. I've never gone a full day without it. This weapon is my live.'' Raoul noticed that she sounded really defeated.

'' I'm truly sorry about it Ahsoka but Weapons are forbidden in public. I can't make exceptions.'' Raoul thought for a minute. '' say Ahsoka a light saber is powered by its crystal right?'' Ahsoka nodded. '' yes so?'' '' well take the crystal out. The hilt is useless without its crystal you have still your light saber with you and nobody can say that it's a working weapon.''

Ahsoka's eyes lived up again. She used the force to take the lightsaber apart and take the crystal. Then she putted it back together and did the crystal in a pocked. ''Now I can keep it. Right?'' nasih nodded. '' yes. Raoul would you like so show her around?'' Raoul and Ahsoka stood up. '' yea sure.'' With that they left the office.

Jane sad in the class. She looked worried around here everyone was there except for Raoul. Did he leave school? She wondered. It wouldn't surprise her much with the way he got bullied. Witch was very stupid. He was rich and powerful. Someone you certainly don't want to mess with under normal circumstances. But it was has attitude that caused it.

He appeared weak and an easy prey. She knew it was a conscious action. But… ''Jane are you listening?'' their teacher mister schouten asked her. He was their councilor for this year. Just like last year. He had a slim build but he was around 2'10 high with blond hair '' uhmm yes sir….'' He smirked. '' well than please stand here and repeat what I said.'' Jane panicked and looked to john for help. He just smiled she stood up and walked to the front of the class. '' uhmm well….. c-could you…'' schouten laughed. You didn't listen did you?'' Jane looked down. '' n-no I wasn't. I was just wondering where Raoul was he hasn't shown up yet.''

''Who cares about him. He's just a stupid nerd.'' Said a boy Jane john and mister schouten looked angry at him. '' watch your mouth. Jeffry'' Jeffry looked at the second teacher in the room joseph vrieling. The guy kind of looked like Adolf Hitler but was a little shorter and missed the mustache. He was also a little thinner.

Devin sighed. ''Yes dad.'' Schouten continued. '' well Jane as I said we'll have a new classmate this year. She's 16 years just like the rest of you. However were not sure if she understands Dutch. There for we asked Raoul to guide her. Their probably in the principle office now.'' At that moment the door opened and Raoul walked in.

'' and here is our class Ahsoka.'' Everyone looked surprised and confused at Ahsoka who uncomfortably shuffled in. not really used to the attention she got. She noticed Jane and john. That helped her a little. Nervous mumbling erupted in the class. Raoul sat down on to the table group with Jane and john. Ahsoka wanted to sit down but schouten called her in front of the class.

Ahsoka's heart raced as she took place in front of the class. '' so why don't you tell the class a little about yourself.'' Schouten was glad with the way she acted. It would help with the class accepting her but it could make her a target for Jeffry and Danny bulling.

She stood there not sure what to say. '' uhmm h-hi? M-my name is Ahsoka Tano. A…and I'm 16. I-I hope that we have a good time together…..'' everyone was completely stunned by the way this girl. They expected a stern and an I'm better than you all mentality. Sins she had a military back ground as a commander. But here was nothing more than a stuttering girl.

Two raised their hand.'' Jack? What's the question'' '' yes. Say Ahsoka is it true that your military raised?'' Ahsoka gulped. '' well no. I was raised in a religious order of knight's however w-when war broke out those knight's were appointed as generals and their students due to the lack of manpower would become commanders. When I got appointed to my master at age 14 I automatically became a commander in the military.''

Everyone noticed the change of expression. It was as if she never wanted but wasn't given a choice. She's a child soldier. '' but y-you didn't fight in the battles right. I mean you as a commander.'' Ahsoka shook her head. Actually I was always in the frontlines leading the first assault. Quite honestly now I think back to it it's a miracle that I'm still alive.''

'' Diana? You have a question for Ahsoka?'' Diana stood up '' yes Ahsoka why didn't your parent's protested when you were in the military.'' Even Raoul was interested he wondered the same but she never wanted to talk about her parents. Just as normal her face screwed up.

'' honestly I never knew my parents. They died during a pirate raid when I was 2 years old. The tribe took care of me for one year until the Jedi came to recruit me.'' Everyone was silent. '' oh I'm sorry I-I-I didn't…''

''It's alright I've learned to live with the fact that I have no parent's'' said Ahsoka with a fake smile everyone could look trough. They all saw the sadness and pain. Some started to wonder how much loss pain and death has this girl seen? '' well I think that it's enough for the questions for now.'' Vrieling looked very distrusting to Ahsoka. Ahsoka walked to the table where Raoul john and Jane where sitting

Jeffry looked with a wicked smile. Raoul looked him dead in the eye and knew what he was going to do once school was out Ahsoka noticed the look on Raoul's face and looked behind her. Both john and Jane looked to each other and gulped. Then noticed the exchange and knew what their friend was thinking. Raoul was going to break this year they knew it for certain.

Only question remained. How long would it take? '' alright peeps you'll all get your book's for the year now. So please go to the table and grab a book of each. Everyone stood up and grabbed a book Jeffry and Danny stood next to Raoul. '' hehehe look how's here first. It's the nerd again. Say nerd you were late.'' Raoul didn't react. And Jeffry didn't like that. So he started to taunt him. '' say nerd I'm talking to you. And I want an answer.''

'' yea stupid you heard him. Now answer his damn question.'' But Raoul refused to say a thing. Ahsoka wanted to walk to stop the two but Jane stopped her. '' don't.'' Ahsoka saw schouten walking to the trio. '' is something wrong here gentlemen?'' Danny and Jeffry shook their head and looked threatening to Raoul. '' no sir there are no problems here.'' Schouten nodded and walked back.

Ahsoka couldn't believe what she saw why he was defending them. Jeffry went closer. '' we'll wait for you after school and then you'll give us an answer. If not… well I just hope for you that your mommy knows how to treat wound's'' with both Jeffry and Danny went back.

Raoul sat down and Ahsoka looked at him for an explanation. He gave none so she asked. '' what was that? Why didn't you act? And why defend them?'' Raoul simply ignored the question. Jane shook her head

She whispered to Ahsoka. '' better to drop the topic. Nobody knows why he does this. But he clearly has his reasons.''

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The lessons were over and everyone went back to their home. The class seemed to accept Ahsoka for now much to Raoul's relive suddenly he heard somebody shouting behind him. '' hey nerd where are you going. You ow me an answer. So spill it now!''

Raoul sighed 'here we go.' He taught as he turned around.'' Listen Jeff I ow you nothing. So why don't you give it a rest already.'' Jeffry came a little closer. '' well will you look at that. The nerd finally developed some wat of a back bone. Is that because you try to show off for your girlfriend. If you can call that thing a girl.''

Ahsoka looked somewhat offended. And Raoul growled. '' careful Jeff even my patience has its limits. It wouldn't be smart to push your luck.'' Jeffry smiled mocking. '' and what are you going to do if I do? Are you going to cry me to death? Hahahha ''

Raoul clenched his fist. Then john took Jeffry's shoulder. '' back off Jeff. Remember last time to test me?'' Jeffry spat on the ground and left. Raoul looked to john. '' thx I almost lost it.'' John smiled. '' no thanks. But you losing it? That's rare. I should be going home. My mom will be home in a few days and its one big mess.''

Raoul laughed and waved john and Jane good bye. He then turned to Ahsoka. '' so that wasn't that bad now. Was it?'' Ahsoka shook her head. '' apart from that asshole. No it wasn't. But tell me you seemed so confident that you could take him. Why?''

Raoul smiled.'' I know people like him. Their all bark and no bite. I'd rather bite than bark. But fighting of the first day off school won't do me any good. Besides he's not even worth the effort.'' Ahsoka got an idea. '' well mister if you like to bite than show me how hard you can bite.''

As they entered the home they immediately went to the dojo. '' very well Ahsoka you asked for it.'' They placed their books on the ground Raoul kicked of his shoes and Ahsoka mirrored him.'' Raoul walked to the weapon case and took a blade.

He held the blade in his hand. Ahsoka took a blade as well and assumed djem-so. '' sure it's your funeral. I've been training on saber combat my whole life. Remember.'' Raoul smirked and mimicked her stance. '' on three.'' Told Hiro.

Both were surprised with his sudden appearance. Now Raoul would face a different opponent other than him. This girl was just as good as he was. Without the force And Raoul was also almost as good as him. This would be a very interesting fight.

'' THREE! Hajime!'' as an arrow Raoul shot forward. Ahsoka was surprised and held her blade steady. Raoul gave a slice to Ahsoka's head hoping she would counter. As expected she did but this caused her right leg to be exposed.

Raoul rolled the blade around ad made a fast jab for it. Ahsoka barely dogged as he almost stabbed her. He quickly followed her trough the dojo Ahsoka underestimated him. She never suspected him to be so trained

Ahsoka took ataru stance and waited to mimic Raoul's moves. Both Raoul and Ahsoka went forward he sliced at her middle and she took a revece grip to block she lashed out several times causing Raoul to jump out. He shifted his stance and waited for her next attack. With came quickly she jumped in the air and he barely blocked. For a full minute the sound of clashing metal was hearable. Then he slammed the blade out of her hand with a hard push.

Ahsoka jumped after the blade.'' I almost won.'' He replied smug. Ahsoka smirked. '' hmm you're not bad. Indeed. It seems like I do need to use the force then. Raoul frown and concentrated. '' he had a feeling that she was holding back. The fights were too easy. He cleared himself.''

They both took their stances. Ahsoka shot forward this time way faster Raoul had barely any time to block so he jumped away and rolled on the ground. Ahsoka was behind him and took a good slice at him. Raoul blocked by holding the blade on his back.

But the power behind the slash almost made him lose grip on the blade. He broke the lock and quickly stood up as Ahsoka made a try to his head he deflected and locked the bladed. The power struggle lasted some time but Ahsoka came out victoriously and knocked out the blade. However Raoul grabbed it in time.

Spinning around slicing at her feet. Causing Ahsoka to jump back Raoul stood up and charged at her she took the blade in a normal grip and readied herself. Suddenly she dived under Raoul slamming in his stomach. They bold fell to the ground and Ahsoka held her blade to his throat. Raoul noticed that his blade was a meter away.'' Oke you win. Next time we'll dual wield.'' Ahsoka smirked. '' well you're not bad yourself. That for sure. I really had to work hard. I even had to use the force to enchant my speed and strength.''

'' but are you certain that you want to dual wield me. It's my specialty after all.'' Raoul smiled. '' it's mine as well. But Ahsoka a weird question. Can I use the force?'' Ahsoka closed her eyes. He was force sensitive. That certain. But should she train him? Was it allowed? On the other hand. He doesn't feel like dark side material. And they were friends. Maybe. If she'd train him he'd pass her knowledge of the force.

Maybe there was no harm in training him the basics. They walked to her room as she said'' I think. But we should do a midiclorian count to make sure.'' Raoul looked confused. '' ehm refresh my memory. Midiclorian's?'' Ahsoka sighed. '' It's just a measurement number to determine your strength with the force.'' Raoul nodded '' I see. How high is yours.'' Ahsoka frown. '' I believe it was around the 10,000. That's just average. My master had a count of 27000. The highest ever counted.''

When they entered her room. Ahsoka took her data pad and took a small blood sample. She scanned it with the data pad. And frown. '' hmm it around 14000. That not bad.'' Raoul smirked. But he couldn't believe that he was stronger in the force as Ahsoka. '' so now test yourself. '' Ahsoka sighed and took a blood sample. She scanned. But her mouth fell wide open with the result. '' 30.000! b-but how. T-that's not possible. How could that….'' They both sat in silence wondering upon the result

* * *

**so that was the chapter again i hoped you enjoyed. until next month!**


	16. Chapter 15: a papal invitation?

Ahsoka had been looking at the outcome of the test for more than 10 minutes now Raoul had gone downstairs to grab a drink and came back. When he entered the room Ahsoka was still looking at the test. He took a sip and held the Can of Cola in front of the test. this Ahsoka startled a little. She looked up and he simply smiled at her.

'' your fussing too much.'' He said calm sitting on her bed. Ahsoka opened the can and sat next to him. and took a sip from the refreshing drink. '' but this is a big deal Raoul. I'm now the person whit the highest connection. Even more than the chosen one of the prophecy. That not supposed to be possible.'' She almost shouted in panic.

Raoul placed a hand on her shoulder. '' Ahsoka I'll say it again. Your fussing to much about it. I'm sure that there is a logical explanation for it.'' Ahsoka sighed. '' maybe your right. Maybe something went wrong during the count.'' Raoul nodded. '' so are you going to train in the ways of the force?''

Ahsoka nodded '' yes I was planning to start today if you want.'' Raoul frown. '' yea sure sounds awesome but may I ask why?'' Ahsoka looked at him. '' well because I believe that you won't train people to be weapons like the governments.''

Raoul frown again. '' so your basically saying that you trust me?'' Ahsoka blushed. '' i-I guess.'' ''May I ask why?'' Ahsoka looked at him. '' because I know you.'' Suddenly Raoul got angry and Ahsoka didn't understand. Weirdest thing he didn't seem to be angry at her. But whit himself.'' No! Ahsoka you don't. you don't know a thing about me. you don't know what or who I am at all!''

Ahsoka stood up extremely offended.'' what? WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM. WHAT DID I DO WRONG?'' suddenly the door opened. And Sietske looked at the two '' is everything alright in here'' Raoul nodded. '' yes mom were just blowing of some steam nothing more.'' Sietske looked doubting. '' so there is no fight here?'' '' no mom there is not.'' She nodded and left the two teens.

Raoul turned to Ahsoka . '' I'm sorry that came out different form how I thought it would. But what I meant was that you simply don't know me. and I don't know you either. But that doesn't stop me from trusting in your judgement. Because you make decisions based on experience. I just simply don't know what that might be.''

Ahsoka started to understand the way his thoughts work. '' I see well in that case I guess you're right.'' Raoul nodded. '' good well now that's out of the way. are we still going to train?'' Ahsoka smirked. '' sure she walked out of her room with Raoul behind her. '' say Ahsoka how are we going to train in the force?'' she laughed. '' you'll see.''

They walked in to the Japanese garden and moved to the Zen garden. Ahsoka lifter three stones one small stone the size of a hand. The second was a little bigger and the third was around the size of a football. Raoul looked confused but followed Ahsoka's lead. They sat down in meditative stance. '' Raoul I want you to close your eyes. And listen to my voice.'' Raoul did as he was told.''

Ahsoka looked at him and saw that he followed her orders. '' okay now empty your mind and feel the energy around you.'' Raoul was quick to do this, as he has done this many times. ''good now stretch out and feel the small stone. Can you feel it?'' she waited for a second so he could get a good grasp on the stone.'' Yes I can. He said.''

''Good now try and lift it up.'' Raoul frown from effort. But he was unsuccessfully. '' I cant.'' He said defeated after a minute.'' Don't give up. It took me three day's to get an even smaller one in the air.'' She said supportive. Raoul nodded and closed his eyes again. '' very well.'' He tried again but this time he slowly moved it up for a second or three.'' You did it. You really did it.'' She said amazed

He smiled '' yes I guess.'' He smiled a little shy.'' Good let's try again.''

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ahsoka and Raoul just came back from school again. Raoul sighed. '' phfew finally Friday. I thought school would never end.'' Ahsoka frown. '' whoever only been there for 3 hour's.'' Raoul nodded. '' yeah three too many. It is 35 degree's we should be in a swimming pool eating ice. Not sitting in a class room sweating to our deaths.'' Jeffry heard that. '' you know for once I agree with you.'' He said as he cycled by.''

'' see even he agrees with me.'' Raoul spat out. Ahsoka chuckled. '' ah come on it wasn't that bad.'' Raoul looked at her as if she suddenly transformed in to a human. '' yea but you're a fricking Togruta. Your species is evolved for this weather. So sure it wasn't that bad for you.'' Ahsoka busted out in laughter.

'' yea fair enough. So what should we do now?'' Raoul shrugged. '' get an ice-cream I guess.'' Ahsoka nodded. '' sounds good.'' they both ordered an ice cream for their own. Ahsoka now received an weekly budget from Raoul's parents she would get 50 euro's a week and she'd had to buy everything herself. Raoul got the same. He has a slightly bigger budget because he also worked for his parents sometimes.''

As they both walked home they walked past the castle again.'' Yeez I still can believe how they build such a big ting from stone and brick without technology.'' Ahsoka commented. Raoul nodded. '' uh-hu.'' But before they could answered they heard shouts form the other side of the harbor. As Ahsoka followed the screams she saw a buss totally out of control heading for the end of the harbor that leaded right in to the lake.

She emidatly ran to the harbor and jumped on the biggest ship form there she jumped to the other side many people looked amazed. As Ahsoka landed right infornt of the buss. She used almost everything she had to bring it to a stop but it only slowed the buss down. She noticed that the lake was coming closer and closer. She had to jump out of the way before the fell in. this caused her to injure her leg as she fell to the ground. the buss to tumble over the edge.

People held their breath from shock. But they didn't hear a splash. They all ran to the edge to see the buss hovering above the water. They all looked at Ahsoka who had her hand stretched out. They all saw her struggling as the buss. Moved higher very slowly.

Raoul finally caught up completely out of breath. Ahsoka still remarked how fast he was.'' Raoul I need a hand.'' She said with a voice strained from effort. He closed his eye as he too stretched his hand out. Together they lifted up the buss and slowly placed it on the ground.

The people around they looked wide-eyed at the two. Raoul lower himself to Ahsoka.'' You're alright.'' Ahsoka nodded. '' yeah I just bruised my ankle, when I jumped out of the way.'' the children all jumped out of the buss. Raoul estimated that they were around eight to nine years old.'' Wow that was so cool. You just jumped in front of us like that and almost stopped the buss. Then when we fell. suddenly right when we almost hit the water we stopped again. You must be really strong.'' The boys and girls praised Ahsoka and Raoul. They were flattered and smiled at the children that surrounded them. One of the children suddenly said.'' Wait a moment. You where that woman on tv. The one they sat that you came from outer space.'' Ahsoka smiled. '' yes that is correct.'' She commented.

The children busted out with enthusiasm. As the people around them all started to whisper. What they didn't know was that Ahsoka could hear them all. '' see I told my mom and dad. I told them that you were real. But they didn't believe me. now they have to.'' Ahsoka nodded. And stroke his head. '' yes it seems your right young one.'' Raoul noticed that Ahsoka tried to stand up so he helped her up.

The ambulance and the police could be heard from in the distance. As the press already arrived ready to question what happened but before they could Ahsoka drawed all the attention by scraping her throat. '' people of earth please listen. I'm not a hoax by the government. As I just clearly demonstrated. I did not come here with the intend to be a treat or to harm and concur. My crash here was a pure accident just like a car crash can happen.''

She took a breath. '' yes I know you fear me. I understand that. I am the first alien species to ever be on earth and to meet. Believe me it's scary for me to. I know that my actions shall form you opinion on my entire race. All I want is to help people and keep them save. So we can live together in peace until I've repeated my ship and leave again.'' Raoul looked slightly sad about that but managed to cover it up in both the force and expression.

As the ambulance and police arrived the press started to swarm Ahsoka with questions. The agents quickly acted and make a path free for Ahsoka to move to the ambulance. She sat on the bed as the doctor checked her and the children. The children were cleared free as they had no wounds. Ahsoka just got some bandage but needed Raoul's support to walk around for now.'' Well nice idea getting an ice-cream.''

Raoul chuckled. '' you got wounded pretty often don't you.'' Ahsoka smirked. '' well not that often, but yea I'm reckless. I know.'' Raoul looked amused. '' aw damn it. We'll never make it back home in time before the press catch up. Any ideas.'' Ahsoka cursed. Raoul thought. '' yea the church would do. We can make it and wait there until they leave.''

Ahsoka nodded . '' sounds like a plan.'' They stumble to the church. And Raoul noticed that it was open. They went in and closed the door. Marcelo approached them whit a questioning look. '' everything alright?'' he asked concerned as he saw Ahsoka limping to a bench it was then that the 2 finally noticed that they ran in. in the middle of a prayer service.

Everyone looked at Ahsoka as she massaged her ankle. Suddenly she looked up and started to feel very uncomfortable. Raoul saw it and ask. ''Mind if we stay for the service.'' Marcelo smiled. '' . of course not my friend be welcome.'' sat next to her and Marcelo went back to his preaching stand. '' sorry people but It seems we have some quest who will be observing our way's. he's an atheist and his friend not from this planet. So please be exceptive of them. They are good people. Even if they reject god.''

Raoul immediately raised his hand. '' may I clear something up?'' Marcelo nodded. Raoul sighed and spoke with a strong sense of respect. '' I'll try to start no debate here. but there might be confusion I do not reject him. because if I would than I could say with a 100% guarantee that he doesn't exist. however I can't. because there is always a chance that there is one. say that it's unlikely but that I never dismiss the claim. that I'm not convinced doesn't mean that I reject him'' Marcelo looked intrigued.

It didn't take long before Marcelo was finished. suddenly he asked Raoul and Ahsoka to take place next to him. Ahsoka and Raoul walked forward as everyone looked at him.'' now everyone. I've great news.'' Marcelo said and turned to Ahsoka.'' I've received word from the pope. He'd like to meet you.''

Ahsoka frown she didn't really know but judging the reaction he was someone important. She looked to Raoul for advice.'' Accept. I'll explain later why'' He mouthed. Ahsoka turned to Marcelo. '' I would love to meet him.'' Marcelo could see the uncertainty in her eyes. '' very well here's your invitation. It will happen tomorrow 4 in the afternoon. Vatican city. Italy.''

''We'll be there.'' She said and Raoul looked disbelieving at here.'' Well now that's settled. I've wanted to do this for a very long time and now he's here I'd think it's a good opportunity. So Raoul would you like to take stand and teach us about atheism.'' Raoul looked surprised. '' uhmm yea sure but please keep in mind that I'm just 16 and that my knowledge isn't like Richard Dawkins or Christopher Hitchens. So I could make mistakes.''

He took a sip of water from the glass he just received from Marcelo. '' so now I'll start with a question to you guy's. what do you think that atheism is?'' a man looked confused. And raised his hand. Raoul pointed him out and asked him to stand. '' well an atheist believes that there is no god and their fore puts his faith in evolution…..'' '' please let me stop you there.'' The man frown. '' I see the strawman assertion already. It's really simple. Atheism is simply a lack of faith. Nothing more nothing less. That's it. Now while it's common that many atheist also believe in evolution, it's not required to be an atheist.''

'' so does everyone understand now?'' everyone nodded. But a little girl stood up. ''may I ask why do you believe that murder is wrong? I mean I know murder is worn because god told me. but you don't have one so why is murder wrong?'' '' well this would be a good debate topic. And I'll go deeper in to this later.''

'' now from an atheistic point of view. Murder is unjustifiable. And highly consequential. Because an atheist most likely doesn't believe in an afterlife. Which means that this current life is all that we've got. If we murdered someone our only shot at life would be ruined by spending all our time in prison. ''

Raoul took a small sip ''What's more important though is that we believe, when taking someone's life. you literally end someone existence. Everything he or she was and used to be is gone. Their future, past and present all gone with the single pull of a trigger. It's the ultimate violation. Sheer empathy alone stop's us from committing such a horrible act.''

''Now I'd like to return the question. To all of you.'' The people looked all confused. One man spoke up.'' Well because god said that it's wrong. Just like the girl said. Because god wrote it in our hearts.'' Ahsoka immediately had a question in mind and took the mice. '' here's a question. Does he say that murder is wrong because it's wrong or because he said it's wrong?'' Raoul chucked. But the rest looked again a little confused.'' Why does It matter? Besides what's the difference.?'' Raoul gladly took the mic back.

'' well if murder is wrong whether or not god says it's wrong then morality doesn't require god. But if murder is wrong, just because god said it's wrong. Then morality is arbitrary. So which is it?'' a woman form the crowd spoke. '' no it's not arbitrary. It's against his nature.'' Checkmate thought Raoul. But he only said. '' o really?'' the woman spoke. '' yes.'' Ahsoka spoke. she had seen Raoul's thought's. he allowed her to read them. So she spoke '' and who decided what his nature would be? Because as the bible said morality can't come from nature. It needs a designer.''

''Well he did.'' Said a male in the crowd. But even Marcelo frown upon this. Ahsoka spoke. '' they you just pushed the problem a step back and morality is still arbitrary.'' Then a fourth man spoke. '' well maybe he didn't.'' Raoul smirked. '' hen his nature was determined by something beyond his control. Which means that god again isn't a requisite of morality. So I ask you again why is murder wrong.''

The church broke out in mumbling. A man spoke to Ahsoka. '' but why do you think murder is wrong?'' Ahsoka sighed. '' it's not.'' Everyone in the church looked up in shock. All but Raoul. He'd heard this argument before on tv. He knew that she'd quote it.'' Well I mean as long as god exist it's not.'' How so. Shouted someone. '' my my. Have you forgotten wat the bible said. Everything that happens, happens according to his plan, Which is ultimately good.'' '' yea so?'' he replied obviously angry.

'' Well that's instant justification for murder. If someone commits murder, than that murder was necessary according to god's plan. Because everything that happens, happens according to his plan, which is ultimately good in the end. Besides the person he murdered gets to spend an eternity with god and the murderer can just ask for forgiveness. Besides what are a few years. I could go so far deepen in to this but there is no time for that. But no my real believes are that murder is wrong. Yes there is an after live but only for those strong in the force and even then it's just for a year or 50 most of the time. Therefore you end someone when you kill them. That's wrong.''

Raoul smiled. '' well Marcelo it seems like we just shook and spooked your people a bit. So I think that it's better that we leave it here for now. if you ever want us to speak again. Just call we'll gladly do that.''

The girl that Raoul spoke to earlier looked at him. before Raoul left she stopped him. '' emm sir. I- uhmm I would like to know more about evolution… and is it possible to believe in both god and evolution.'' Raoul patted her head.'' Yes it's is possible to believe in both at the same time. It's actually pretty common. But if you really want to learn about it. Look it up the best man to tell you is Richard Dawkins. He's English but I'm sure that there is a translated version some were. Hey you know what I might bring some of his vids with me next time.''

With that he left.'' You seem to like children.'' Commended Ahsoka as they walked back home. '' I'd be lying if I'd say that I dislike them yes.''

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Raoul sat in his chamber as he looked on his pc. R7 rolled in. '' oh hey R7 how you're doing?'' '' **I'm fine what are you doing?'' **'' I'm just wondering how to learn Togurti. Ahsoka made it clear that no one may look on her data pat. And I want to uphold that. But it's the only thing that has a copy of Togurti in this world. But I want to surprise her so how am I going to learn it without her knowing.'' He looked to R7. **'' I can get that for you but that is all I'll get you.''** Raoul frown.

As R7 returned Raoul asked '' huh why are you two so possessive about the stuff on that thing.'' At that moment Ahsoka entered the room. And she heard the question. '' that is because of the uplifting law. It states that any one uplifting an uncivilized civilization will be convicted for high treason and there for punished by death. The requirements for legal uplifting are here.'' She gave Raoul the tabled and he read out loud.

'' 1: the planed must be under 1 government. 2: the civilization must have electric lightning. 3: the civilization must have exited their star system at least once in a manned spacecraft. Satellites do not count 4: the civilization must be deemed stable. 5: the civilization must have an worldwide connected information source. 6: the civilization must have proven that they are not power hungry, hostile or aggressive. 7: equality must be absolute. 8: racism must be banned worldwide. 9: all parts of the planets must be equally or close to equally developed. 10: civilization must have had contact with at least 3 other sentient species. Outside their star system. 11: species must have an scientific understanding. 12: species must be proven to be unlikely to self-destruct.'' But he also read an exception. In his head ' if a civilization is threatening to self-destruct without interference. Uplifting might be allowed under supervision of an intelligent sentient being.'

Raoul sighed. '' now I see. We meet a least some requirements. Like number 5 and number 2 but other than that. Yea. So are you ready for tomorrow?'' Ahsoka nodded. '' yes I've packed some bags.'' Raoul smiled. '' good so what were you going to do?'' Ahsoka moved away. '' your mom asked me to help her with dinner so I'll be down stairs.'' Raoul nodded. '' I see. Well hopefully it will be good.'' Ahsoka left to start on dinner R7 gave him the data Raoul smiled in thanks and started studying.

He was done quickly. Not capable of concentrating. Noticing that he hat no time to move to the dojo he picked up a knife and started swinging that instead. ' so if she stay's here she might uplift us? Hmmm currently where in a state of caution. Not many dare to say it but it's a cold war. That's for certain. One wrong move might start a new world war. That would be a disaster. I have to figure out a way to disable those dammed nukes before they get launched.'

He grimaced. As he sped up his workout. He never even noticed Ahsoka standing there. She just kept watching. Looking at his fighting style alone she could see that he was contemplating things. He looked worried. His fighting is desperate. '' hey food's ready. We're eating spaghetti.'' Raoul sighed and lowered his blade.

He took a towel and wiped the sweat of his face. He walked passed Ahsoka who held a hand on his shoulder to stop him. '' what were you thinking about? Cause you seemed worried.'' Raoul. Turned his head to her. '' bad things.'' He simply said. as if he didn't want to talk about them. However he didn't make a move to walk further. '' how bad?'' Ahsoka said cautious. '' on a scale from one to ten? Global annihilation.'' With that he walked away to eat

Ahsoka frown. ' this world war thing was really bugging him. wasn't it.' She blew out a breath of confusion. I hope he's fine. She walked downstairs. And took place on to the dining table. It once one of the things that she enjoyed doing. It gave at least some stability and consistency in her live. As she ate she heard the usual chatter.

Suddenly Sietske remember something. '' say Raoul taekwondo starts again you better hurry. You wouldn't want to miss the first training this year no would you?'' he looked up from his plate in shock. '' o snap I forgot.'' He hurried his meal and went back upstairs. Ahsoka looked startled. '' what's taekwondo?''

Erik laughed. '' it's a sport. So I guess you can figure out what type of sports that shall be.'' Ahsoka smiled. Raoul threw his bag on the ground Ahsoka stood next to him the second he did that. '' so. Taekwondo huh?'' Raoul looked suspicious. '' uhmm yea. Something wrong?'' '' huh? Oh no I just wanted to know what it was.''

Raoul frown. He knew there was more than just that.'' Well it's a Korean version of hand to hand combat. Hiro once told me that is was good to learn different styles of combat. To avoid becoming predictable.'' Ahsoka nodded. It made sense to her. '' say Raoul why don't you take Ahsoka with you?'' Raoul raised an eyebrow. As he looked at Ahsoka's enthusiasm. '' what about your leg injury?''

''already healed.'' She declared determent. As she stomped her feet on the ground '' see?'' '' well if you feel up to it sure, you can tag along.'' Ahsoka gained a big smirk. She was very glad cause she hatted it do nothing. She always needed to do something. Always needed to be busy. She did this to prevent herself from brooding on her own thoughts. She knew she would. Cause she always does. Especially with her current situation.

'' but wait! I don't have a training suite.'' '' you don't need none. Just grab a pair of yoga pants and a sport bra. That will suffice. O and I have a set of gloves, in the drawer next to my pc.'' Ahsoka gave a small nod and ran to get her stuff. Raoul allowed himself a small chuckle of amusement. Before Ahsoka came running down again, almost tripping over her own feet

Ahsoka and Raoul soon departed for the gym inside the city. Once they arrived Raoul heared the shouthing already. '' hmmm they've started with the warmup. We should change fast. There is the womans changing room.'' Ahsoka headed in and started changing. She waited for Raoul to finish before they both headed in. Ahsoka wore black pants with the white gloves and a very dark purple sport bra.

Raoul wore a trainings suite that consisted of a white long-sleeved shirt, it had a V shaped collar that was black. it closed on the Solaris plexus. On it was a logo with two people kicking in a circle with the words taekwondo. He wore full white pants. And a black belt with 4 golden stripes on it. He bow down to greed the dojo and Ahsoka followed his example.

'' sorry I'm late master.'' Raoul said to a small guy around 1,63M. Ahsoka also noticed that he wore almost exactly the same as Raoul the only difference was the amount golden stripes on the belt. This master counted 6 on it '' oh also I brought a visitor. She wanted to join our training. Please meet Ahsoka Tano.'' Raoul tunned to Ahsoka. '' this is my master Ghillias. We call him gill.'' Ahsoka gave a short bow as Ghillias started to chuckle.

'' well you certainly bring interesting people to my dojo Raoul. But if she feels up to it fine. Let her skills be the judgment.'' Raoul turned to Ahsoka. '' guess you'll be sparring with me. Would only be fear seeing how we apparently both have super human strength and speed.''

They did an intensive warmup before they took their ready stands they noticed that a lot of people were mumbeling about Ahsoka. It was annoying but Ahsoka got used to it. Still it did hurt a little Ahsoka focused her attention to Raoul. Who stood in an open jet ready position. But once he stood heady he gave a loud roar. Almost primal it knocked Ahsoka off her feel slightly and she barely missed the first heading for her face .

Ahsoka ducked away with her head and could feel his fist cleaving in to the air, As a wave of wind hit her leku. She estimate that the hit would have been a one hit KO. Ahsoka managed to jump out. And create a distance between them Raoul slowly stood ready. But didn't attack. Instead he kept himself open with a challenging grin. Ahsoka knew it was a trap but if she could land a blow this fight might be over.

Ahsoka moved forward with a devastating kick to the unprotected guts before the blow landed Raoul dodged. Ahsoka kept up the pressure by launching barrage of kicks. Raoul managed to dodge them one by one she grunted in frustration. As she kept missing. Suddenly she felt a hand around her ankle holing her in place suddenly she was pushed backwards and landed on her back. Raoul jumped after her with a downward kick. But now Ahsoka managed to role away. Using some type of breakdance to sweep Raoul's legs from under him. it caused him to land on his back.

He moved up before Ahsoka attack him and jumped away. Next kick he grabbed again and he slammed her against the wall pinning her down. '' he he. I win. You almost had me though.'' Ahsoka grunted and crawled from under him. '' I'll win next time.'' Making Raoul laugh. '' you can always try.'' Gill walked up to them both. '' well. Well. that was a flawless fight. Both of you have very refined techniques. But Raoul you rely to much on defense while Ahsoka does the opposite. You both need to find balance. So you should learn from failure.'' Both nodded and sparred a few times until the training was over.

When whey walked home both of them were covered in bruises. And Raoul was rubbing his jaw '' I think you dislocated my jaw Ahsoka.'' He commended and Ahsoka chuckled. '' well maybe you shouldn't try to hug my fist.'' Raoul grunted '' ha ha very funny. Well I at least won more fights than you.'' Ahsoka nodded as they walked in. '' well pardon me for having a broken ankle. I would have won everything if it wasn't for that.''

'' keep dreaming. And maybe one day it comes true.'' He snorted as they walked in to the living room. As soon as they entered everyone was looking at the couple. Raoul frown. And looked at the TV. '' oh that yea…. I'm going to take a shower. Ahsoka you tell them what happened.'' He ran off leaving Ahsoka's protest behind him. whit reluctance Ahsoka started to tell about the buss. And what happened. Everyone called her a hero after she finished. Then she went to take a shower her self.


	17. Chapter 16: a save place on thessia?

**holly hell this chapter is finally finished. i am so sorry that it took me so long but really a lot has happened and a lot came in between. still it's finally here and i truly hat to push it in order for this to be release this night. i know i know grammar wont be great and i'll look at it a bit better later this week for now i just wanted to get this chapter out there on his horrible day we call 11/9 -2016. please don't think i support Hillary because i hate trump. i just strongly dislike both and feel like there were far more qualified people for the job. **

**anyway enough of that i hope this chapter will bring some joy this day and don't worry i will just continue the story. however i do have a book to write/ 2 actually. 1 regent of nao and 2 the wolf's queen howl anyway i hope you enjoy and may the force be with you.**

* * *

Planet-Thessia. Location unknown.

Garrus vakerian was staring at the sky as the sun started to rise. His night shift was almost over and no reaper has been spotted thus far. He decided to sit down and ponder. How many years had it been sins those cursed creatures attacked. He had lost count several years ago. All he knew was that he was still a young child when it all started. And that he and his family were on vacation.

At that moment his girlfriend. Liara t'soni walked up to him. She held him in an embrace from behind and gave him a peck on the cheek. Before she sat down next to him. '' what are you thinking about?'' Garrus grumbled. '' I was pondering on how long it has been sins the reapers attacked. Honestly I've lost count on how many years. Can you still remember?''

Liara looked to the ground. ''hmmm I'm not certain but I believe 64 years I remember myself being 42 when this all started.'' Garrus nodded. Yea I forgot you're almost 50 years older than me. Only thing I can remember is that we were on vacation. I never thought that it would become my permanent home and grave.

Liara nodded. '' yea I know what you mean. I was about to study the humans on the observatory on mars when they attacked. It might sound silly but I am wondering if the reapers attacked them. Last big thing we heard was that they dropped a nuke to end a worldwide war they had.''

Garrus scratched his chin. '' no I don't think so. They hadn't achieved space flight yet.'' Liara nodded. '' yea I hope your right. They might be the once capable of destroying the reapers next cycle. '' '' if they're not going to kill themselves. Or already have.'''

'' yea… well we'll never know. We should discuss plans though, on where to head next. We simply can't stay here.'' A second assari named yatha walked up to them. '' on that. I've heard rumors that there is a bunker underneath the ground some were in this area.'' She pointed 20 kilometer from their current position. And it was on the outskirts of the city.'' It is said that it has the capability to house over two hundred thousand people.''

Liara looked at Garrus. He nodded. ''It's a big risk. Yatha do you think that It's worth a shot?'' she nodded. '' yes besides what other option do we have?

Garrus looked up as a reaper ship flew overhead and landed a few miles ahead. '' here they come again.'' He said to liara. While she was treating a wounded quarrian. Her name was Tali zorah. She crashed 5 days ago. Liara looked worried. '' we can't move her. She'll die if we do.'' '' and we'll die if we stay here. We have to risk it. I don't like it either.''

Liara sighed. '' your right. We've only ten people left we've got to move.'' She picked up tali and went to the group. '' everyone listen up. They've spotted us we have to move.'' Yatha. Looked worried. '' where are we going?'' she asked as Garrus joined them. '' there is a hidden bunker 15 miles from here. If we can get there we'll be save. But we have to be stealthy. We move in 2 groups of five. Kiul, Irthy, Nulixa, samara, Ereba. Your group one. Chai, yatha. You're with me and Liara. Your main objective is to survive. If either of us fall leave us. Alright move out.''

Everyone left for the hidden bunker. Chai was shaking in her boots. She was just 34. Her parents died and she just found the group. Yatha looked worried at her. '' chai are you alright?'' she shook her head. '' n-no not really.'' Garrus placed a hand on her shoulder. '' you'll make it I promise. For now just stick close to yatha and follow her lead.''

This gave chai some courage she took a gun and readied herself. Awaiting the signal. Yatha stood next to her. '' well here we go.'' Garrus fired a shot. '' everyone move! Go. Go! GO!'' suddenly they all moved forward. As reaper moved behind them. Garrus turned around and shot them down. '' damn reapers.'' He cursed.

They had made a short dash to the next building. That was how they needed to move around now. From building to building. From house to house. They knew that they would need to fight for every meter. But that was how it is these days. They took a small rest to catch their breath.

For now things were going good they've managed to make 500 meters with minimal resistance. But he knew that wouldn't stay for long. Soon the reapers would catch up than it would be very hard to even gain as much as a meter suddenly they heard a loud noise.

As Garrus looked aside he saw a horde of reapers moving just in the way then needed to go. Garrus grunted. If they moved now they could be spotted and killed but if they waited than. Their pursuers could catch up and they would be stuck in crossfire. They would be death for sure if that happened. He looked at chai. Even though they were the same age. She was still a child. And he wasn't.

He then looked at the quarrian whose name he didn't know. And to liara. '' I'm going to get their attention. You guys make a run for it.'' He said liara looked shocked. '' b-but they'll kill you.'' Garrus sighed. '' most likely yes. But at least you guys still stand a chance.''

With that he grabbed his sniper rifle and walked away from cover. He shot some reaper as he ran from the group liara waited until the reapers were gone and after Garrus. With that they moved forward.

Garrus cached his breath behind a pillar. He could hear the gunshots from the reapers. He guessed that there where at least a group of 75 Reapers. He closed his eyes and readied himself. As the reapers closed in.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ahsoka sad on the couch eating her breakfast. It was grilled bacon. It was certainly her favorite food here it didn't take long before Raoul came down. He made his breakfast and placed it on the table. He flexed his jaw a few times. Feeling it out. '' I really think you dislocated it last night.'' He said as he took a plate and started eating.

Ahsoka gave a concerned look. '' I'm sorry. Are you okay? Do you need healing?'' Raoul shook his head. '' nah I'm fine. It just hurts a little it will be fine eventually. So ready for today?'' Ahsoka wasn't really sure. If she was honest. She has never been past the city borders. After the hunting trip. And now she would leave the country. To meet up with an apparently very important person. '' I am a little tense. I know this is a big deal.''

Raoul gave her a nervous grin. '' to be honest I would also be lying if I'd said that I wasn't a little nervous.'' Ahsoka gave a kind smile at him. '' so how do you want to travel?'' Raoul mustered. '' we could take a private jet.'' Ahsoka smiled. '' sounds like a plan.'' Raoul nodded and made a quick phone call. Ahsoka in the meantime stood up and went to put the plates in the dishwasher. She used the force to grab a glass of water.

At that moment. Duncan came in. '' you know Ahoska I'm still amazed by how you do that all the time.'' Ahsoka smiled. '' it's simple honestly. I actually don't know how to tell it. You just do it I guess. It's a normal thing for me.'' Duncan nodded. '' but there got to be some drawbacks aren't there? '' Ahsoka nodded. '' yes there are. Such as spilt personality. Every force sensitive have a cool calm, kind and selfless side. But also a hard, cold, cruel and egotistical side. Depending on what side of the force your one. The personality will show.''

Alessandro also entered. '' let me guess light side is for the kind and dark side for the cruel.'' Ahsoka gave a quick nod. '' what were to happen if you fall? Would you become cold and cruel?'' '' Ahsoka shook her head. '' not necessarily. Not all dark siders were cruel but many are. One does not easily fall. It takes something truly traumatic. And the emotions have to be overwhelming. For one to consider.''

'' have you?" Alessandro asked Ahsoka nodded in slight shame. '' once during the war. I thought that I needed power to win and save. I believed the dark side to be more powerful. And it is offensive wise. However it is the dark side's nature. To corrupt and destroy. Even its user. On the long term the light is stronger. Its nature is to protect and preserve. So both are equally powerful their strengths just lay in different fields.''

Duncan smiled knowing. '' and that's why a sith would win on the short run. But a Jedi on the long. A sith's strength lies in strength. Could be effective. But it is very exhausting. While Jedi are stronger on the long run. Their blows are weaker. But they don't use as much. So they can fight longer.''

Raoul smiled and stood behind his brothers. '' that and Jedi can make the environment fight for them. While a sith would blindly fight his way through it.''

Ahsoka nodded. '' seems like I thought you well'' Raoul gained a goofy grin. '' you know I learn from the best'' this made Ahsoka slightly bush. Duncan nudged Alessandro. And whispered. '' let's leave them alone.'' the two brothers left leaving Ahsoka and Raoul alone in the kitchen. '' well I-I'm certainly not the best. I mean you have yoda and Anakin and Obiwan and….'' Raoul stopped her. '' you're the only one I know so for me you're the best.''

Ahsoka shied away ''t-thank you. But shouldn't we be going?'' they went to Raoul's parents to say goodbye. And his parents started to fuss about the couple. Trying to make sure that they had thought of everything. Raoul found it very annoying. Ahsoka thought of it as sweet. If it was Anakin she might have reacted different. However his parents have been very kind to her during her stay. As if they truly cared for her wellbeing.

After a sort drive. They reached a remote airport. '' it's my family's airport...'' he pointed out through the window at a black looking vehicle. '' that is our jet right there.'' Ahsoka looked intrigued at the plane. '' say what time is it anyway?'' ''10 in the morning. I just wanted to leave early so we can walk through the city of Rome a bit before we have to meet him.''

Ahsoka leaned her head on his shoulder. '' you know it's still hard for me….'' Raoul frown. '' what do you mean?'' Ahsoka sighed somewhat depressed. '' being stuck here. Don't get me wrong you and your family take perfect care for me. And I'm very great full. It's just….''

''you miss your own people. Don't you?'' Ahsoka released a sob this caused Raoul to comfort her. '' hey hey. Don't cry now. It's perfectly fine to miss your people. But you mustn't cry now. Where going to do something happy after all.'' Ahsoka nodded as she continued sobbing. They stayed like this for a few more minutes.

It was at this point that Raoul realized it. He shielded his thought's 'I-I love her.' He looked down at the girl he held. Yes he was certain of it. He fell in love with her. She has been here now for two and a half months and yes if he was honest in these month's he started to feel affection for her there was no sense in denying it any longer. At least not to himself. The sad truth however. He knows that she'll leave one day. And he can't follow her.

So for him there is no sense in telling her this. Or to pursue it. He noticed that Ahsoka had calmed down. She looked deep in to his eyes wondering what was going on in his mind '' what were you thinking about?'' Raoul looked surprised '' huh? Oh noting imported.'' Ahsoka narrowed her eyes. '' you shouldn't shut me out if that was true.''

Raoul sighed. He should have known that. '' let's just say we all have our secrets. Seeing you like the way you were made me think about it. I didn't want to worry you.'' Ahsoka might not like it but she understood. '' its okay…'' noticing how she lay all over him she quickly sad up. '' we should go.'' She said slightly embarrassed. '' why do I keep having this weird yet pleasant feeling around him?'' she mumbled to herself

They walked to the jet they both sad down in a comfy chair Raoul walked to the minibar and took two beers. '' you want one?'' Ahsoka sighed as she doubted if she should take one '' ugh fine just give me. '' she took the bottle and took a sip. Then started to cough. '' yuck this is bitter.'' Raoul laughed. '' you'll learn to drink it eventually

Ahsoka kept quiet. '' so what do you know about this pope." Raoul sighed. '' not much. But I've heard he's unorthodox. And that he's pro-gay marriage. His name I believe was Julius. Pope Julius the 4th that means he's the fourth pope to carry that name. Anyway from what I've heard he seems like a nice guy.'' Ahsoka took another sip before she answered. '' I hope your right. So what should we do?'' Raoul shrugged. Watch a movie I think.''

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Back home Erik looked over some plans ''how is production of the antinuke going Jens?'' '' sir with all due respect our scientist fear that this project may flop. This thing brakes several natural laws we cannot explain how.'' Erik sighed. ''That's because it's alien tech Jens. Do you really doubt my son?'' '' n-no sir not at all.'' Erik gave a nod. '' tell the science department that were doubling their budget. For extensive research purposes. I want every option explored with this tech understood?'' Jens saluted and walked away hastily.

He looked over the blueprints again. '' I really hope this works son. I really do.'' His phone rang. '' yea with Erik?'' '' sir whit yivan. The steel recipe you send us. Works phenomenal. The output has doubled and the steel is at least 100 times stronger than normal steel while being ten times lighter than normal steel it's a miracle.'' Erik grinned. '' good but don't reveal this just yet we want to have a good stock before we make this wonder steel known okay?'' '' yes sir.'' The phone went silent. In just a few months this defensive weapon has to be finished and scientists still doubt if it's possible.

He hated to doubt his son. Yes this is alien tech they were dealing with but still. Even if the tech worked, could they built a prototype in the time span they have? He sighed again. '' I guess we'll just have to wait and see.'' He mumbled to himself. Then his eyes caught the blueprints his team were working on for a new ship the HNLMS dragon born. A missile ship capable of firing missiles and possibly antinuke's? 'Mhhh if we use this dura steel for that ship at least we can make something of a defensive vehicle and it's cheap in production too. He called up yivan again... '' yivan. Have the durasteel tested on missiles grenades bombs and even bullets all sizes. We'll even have a tiger imported to shoot at it.'' With that he hung up.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ahsoka and Raoul just left the air field and entered Rome '' well here we are. The ancient city of Rome. Capital of the once mighty Roman Empire after that they made their way to the Vatican City where the newly elected pope would meet them. Although this was a private meeting free of the press. Ahsoka's appearance in Rome certainly raised questions by the media. Raoul was really glad that he took his mother's advice and bring some bodyguard with him. Also the CIA was keeping an eye on them.

For once he was glad about that. He turned his eyes to Ahsoka. A red blush appeared when he saw her standing on the edge of the bridge. The warm sun raining down on her as she looked over the river she looked at a few children playing in the river. It was a nice place close to the Vatican. And they still had time.

He walked slightly closer to her. ''Pretty isn't it?'' she nodded. '' yea…'' she said softly but trailed off. He could see her face sadden again. He wished that he could ask what was wrong. But he didn't he didn't want to pry and he noticed that she was getting irritated when he asked. So he tried another approach.

'' you know scenes like this make me wonder…'' Ahsoka turned her attention to him as he now stepped next to her and lend on to the railing '' how will other worlds look. How beautiful will they be? And will I ever see for myself? Or am I born too early for that?'' Raoul finally scoffed. '' hmpf hear me rambling. I know it can get annoying but I can't help it. There are just so many questions and so many of them unanswered. Yet it seems like every time one question gets answered two or three new ones popup. Have you ever seen a planet like this?''

'' naboo…'' Raoul turned to her. Looking questioning. '' naboo looks like this. And it is pretty. This world looks so peaceful... so innocent when you look at scenes like this. It makes me think of naboo.'' Slowly her mind drifted in to a memory

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ahsoka and Anakin finally stepped out of the speeder. And walked in to patme's lake house '' gosh I'm spent. I really could use this vacation. I just hope that nothing disturbs this week. What do you say skyguy?'' Anakin chuckled as he placed the bags in the hall. '' for once I agree with you my young Padawan.'' There was a teasing tone in his voice.

'' you must watch it my old and wise master. Because your starting to sound like Obiwan.'' Ahsoka teased him.'' anyway. Just remind me to never play as a slave again. It isn't exactly good for my throat. 'Ahsoka threw herself on the couch. Anakin scoffed as he took a cool drink and threw another to Ahsoka. '' maybe it thought you to obey your master for once and follow orders for once.''

Ahsoka broke out in loud laughter. ''HA! As if you did that when you were Obiwan's Padawn. And you still break the rules or orders on a daily basis. I'm just following your example.'' "Remember Snips, it's about how we follow orders. That's what I excel in." "Meaning you don't follow them at all, Skyguy." Ahsoka challenged him "Hey, I get results." '' and so do I skyguy.'' '' hmm whatever you say snips''

Ahsoka smiled satisfied at her little victory '' so skyguy how did you managed to convince patme to give us her vacation home?'' an evil cog turned in her mind. So she quickly added. ''You gave her a head?'' Anakin spit out the remaining of his drink and half and chocked to death on his coughing Ahsoka busted out in laughter after seeing his reaction after gaining some composure she faked her shock.

'' master don't tell me that is true. 'Anakin had finally recovered from almost chocking '' and what if I did?'' he flung back at her with a cocky smile. Cause it was true from a certain point of view. Ahsoka gasped. '' MASTER! That's gross.'' Anakin chuckled. '' no ahsoka that's what you call grown up stuff.''

'' it's still gross.'' Anakin grinned mockingly. '' maybe once you grow up you'll understand that it isn't.'' '' I just don't feel the need to know your love live skyguy. Besides I'm not a kid anymore.'' Anakin chuckled. '' what?'' '' the fact that your indeed not a child anymore. Sure in some things you still are. And you are in the eyes of the law. But you've grown a lot sins you became my Padawan. That makes me proud.''

Ahsoka smiled '' ah thanks skyguy.'' Anakin smiled back…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

''Ahsoka? Ahsoka we have to go or else we will be late.'' Ahsoka snapped out of her daydream as she heard Raoul's voice. '' oh yea I guess.'' Raoul chuckled. '' no worries. You spaced out but not in a bad way. So what was it about? If you don't mind me asking?'' Ahsoka sighed peacefully. 'Whatever it was it seems to have done her some good 'he thought. '' it was about a vacation me and my master had on Naboo. It was about the day we arrived.'' Ahsoka gave another chuckle.

They reached the door of the Vatican. There was Swiss Guard standing parade Raoul handed them the invitation. '' hi there… uhhmm me and my friend were invited by your holiness.'' Raoul spoke awkward hoping they understood. The two guards spoke to each other and finally opened the door minutes later both of them shuffled in nervously Ahsoka noticed how nervous Raoul was. And that didn't help her own nerves. She drew on the force trying to calm herself

They were both searched for any weapons Raoul was clean but by Ahsoka they took her lightsabers. '' what's this? '' Ahsoka bit her lip. '' ehm my lightsabers. They are my most prized possessions. I never part with them.'' Raoul frown. '' Ahsoka I thought that I was clear. No weapons. They are not allowed here.'' Ahsoka outed a frustrated sight. '' but their part of me Raoul. To me they are more than just a pair of weapons. They are a part of me. My soul.''

Raoul sighed. '' it's not my decision.'' Ahsoka turned to the guards. '' please I need them with me if I wanted to hurt the pope. I wouldn't use these but the force instead. He raised her hand and one of the guards flew up. She quickly placed him down. The guards gave her, her weapons back ''very well. You may pass.''

Ahsoka gave a quick bow in thanks after that she followed Raoul and the guards to the room where she would be meeting the pope. She just hoped that she wouldn't screw this one up.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Garrus his breath was ragged. His lungs burned. And his muscles felt as if someone spilled acid on them yet still he moved on. There was no time for rest. Not while he wasn't reunited. Even now when he by some miracle won against the reapers. He was certain that something happened. They almost had him when out of nowhere they went back. Maybe they went after a new target. A bigger target. Whoever they were they were unfortunate. And no matter how hard it sounds he was glad.

After what seems like forever he finally reached a place where he was certain that he could rest. He sat down against a support strut and tried to grab a bottle of water. His hands were shacking from exhaustion and he gulped down the water as fast as he could. He sat there for a few more minutes catching his breath before he resumed his way back to hopefully his group. In the meantime he checked his ammo seeing how many he had left. He knew it couldn't be much but he hoped for at least a few shots

He ran a few more streets until he finally found them. '' Liara!'' he half shouted. The blue asari turned around. And immediately jumped in to his arms kissing him passionately. '' oh Garrus you're alright. We were really worried about you. How are you feeling?'' Garrus chuckled. She was always a little protective of him. '' got a little roughed up but I'm fine otherwise mom.'' He slightly joked. '' she gave him a slight hit on the head. After that she lay her head down his chest. '' I-I thought you died. I thought I'd lost you.'' Garrus grabbed her chin and made her look in his eyes.

'' I thought the same. But I'm not that's all that matters.'' They head a screech '' time to move on where half way there anyway. We'll talk once were save. And they resumed their search for the vault.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It wasn't a long wait before the pope arrived but it was an awkward one. Neither Ahsoka nor Raoul really knew where to look. So it make the wait seem long. But finally the door opened and the pope entered the room together with a translator Ahsoka gasped as she laid eyes on the old man. The man must be as old as hiro. She didn't expect that. She thought that it would be someone in his fifty's or something.

Raoul noticed her behavior and nudged her. '' that's very impolite.'' He remarked and bow down to the man Ahsoka followed his example. The pope seemed amused as he slipped a chuckle. '' let me guess you expected somewhat younger.'' He pointed at Ahsoka once they stood up right. Ahsoka blushed. '' ehrr.'' She nervously the man laughed warmly. "Anyway my name is Pope Julius Marcelo Benedictus. It is a pleasure to meet you. "Raoul noticed that Ahsoka had a little trouble processing so he went first

"Greeting your Holiness my name is Raoul Frosterson next head of the Frosterson family. Third CEO if Frosterson tech and chosen guide and protector of our friend here while she resides on our planet he waited until the translator was finished and came with a reply. "Aah yes the Frosterson family he has heard of that. He also received worth of the many charity project going on I poor areas of the world" Raoul nodded

"The best way to use wealth is to spread it among those who need it" the pope nodded in approval. At that same moment Ahsoka overcame her initial shock. She finally spoke up "my name is Ahsoka Tano I'm happy to meet you.'' The pope smiled as he got the translation. Then he told them to follow and take a seat close to the balcony as the sun shone through the windows.

The pope started with the pope started with the first question. '' so does either of you believe in our lord?'' Raoul and Ahsoka both sook their head.'' The pope seemed not pleased with this answer. And asked why they didn't. Raoul decided to speak first. '' well I need to clarify myself I think. I grew up religious going to a catholic school however after reading the bible. I actually felt that the god depicted couldn't be real. I saw to many contradictions. Too many inaccuracies. I didn't dismiss the existence of a god. But I believed that if he existed it wouldn't be the god of the bible.'' The pope sighed. It was always sad to see someone leaving the faith.

Then he looked to Ahsoka. '' well I grew up knowing that the force created us. I'm not certain to explain it. But it does sound like your god. It's and infant energy living in all beings and some can summon its power. We used to call it the force however I learned that was false. The force was artificially created by the true gods. I don't believe in them because I met them. They died in front of my eyes. All three Lucifer jesues and yaweh. In our galaxy better known as, the ones. Or Bogan Ashla and bendu.''

Ahsoka noticed the pope's interest piqued hearing this from his translator. '' our holiness wishes to learn more about this.'' Ahsoka nodded. '' well I do not exactly know much. But from what I've learned. They truly mirror the beings yaweh jesues and Lucifer. Ashla the one born in light dedicated herself to peace and selflessness the core emotions associated with Ashla are compassion joy and love. Bogan her brother. Thrived from chaos and selfishness. His association was with the emotions of passion hate and anger. Then there was bendu the father. He was the balance between the both. His words were. One cannot exist without the other.''

Ahsoka waited for the translator to finish. The pope nodded. '' our holiness says that it does sound like the personalities of god Jesus and Satan. However you told us that they died could you clarify.'' Ahsoka sighed. '' it's a story I'd rather forget but fine. It was about a year ago. Me and my master/teacher. And his former teacher were sent on a mission to investigate a Jedi beacon that hasn't been used for over 2 thousand years. When we arrived we were supposed to meet with a military captain. We were both on the same locations but neither of us saw each other. Both out of the window or on the scanners. Suddenly they broke up and we were blinded by a bright light when we woke up we had landed on an unknown world or so we thought. We were greeted by Ashla not knowing what she wanted we assumed hostile seeing how we were at war on a galactic scale.''

She waited for the translator to finish again. '' after she asked my master Anakin. Whether he was the one or not. She motioned us to follow her to her father's residence. On the trip we noticed how quickly the seasons seemed to change eventually me and Obiwan separated from Anakin we turned back and met Bogan. We had a small talk and obviously he gave some bad vibes. After we went to sleep the son and daughter snagged us I was taken by Bogan and Ashla took Obiwan. Then the father revealed a test.''

'' he wanted Anakin to choose between us. He could only chose one the other would die. However this wasn't a test of morality this was a test of strength. The father wanted to see if Anakin could hold both his son and daughter in line. He could… then the father continued to explain how his son and daughter were going to powerful for him to handle. He told us that he was growing weaker. And that if either his son or daughter would leave the place. Best described as heaven. They would create unbalance and disaster would follow. Still he gave Anakin a choice. And Anakin refused to stay.'' The pope frown as he hear what Ahsoka said.

'' we were about to leave the place when suddenly he son boarded our ship. And dragged me off. Despite being told not to turn back no matter what, by the father. Anakin ignored and went after the son who dragged me off. Anakin wasn't successful and instead crashed. After that I fainted when I woke up I was in a prison. The son told me his plans and dreams of how he would kill his father and how he would leave this place with my help. By killing his father. I told him to screw off. But then… he bit me. Corrupted me. I don't even know how to describe it. It was as if my inner darkness came out and took control of me he made me fight my master I did thins said thinks I never meant. Yet at the same time it were things I was irritated about. Finally he make me steal a weapon the only weapon that could kill the father. When I brought it to him he thanked me and killed me.''

This made the pope frown. Even Raoul looked surprised. She told him much but this was new for him. '' from wat I heard the son tried to kill his father but ended up stabbing Ashla instead. Completely enraged with himself. The son left. His sister was the only one he truly cared about after all. Anyway With her last breath Ashla asked her father and Anakin to steer the last of her live force in to me to allow her live and light to clench my body from the corruption and revive me. However with her death heaven was plunged in to unbalance and with that chaos. It started to tear itself apart slowly. The father told us to leave as soon as possible. Saying that he would deal with Bogan. But we couldn't leave with the damaged ship. While I tried to repair it. The son made one desperate to leave the place.''

'' he kidnaped Anakin and showed him a vision of the future it corrupted Anakin and while Anakin was to take care of the ship. The son made his final preparations. The father however. Deleted Anakin's memory turning him back. Stating that some secrets must remain unknown. We the son returned. He gloated his father and then stabbed his father. With his last words. Bendu told his son how he loved him. Before giving Anakin the signal. Anakin killed Bogan and with that both father and son died. With now all three gone the place teared itself apart and we were barely able to escaped.'' Ahsoka had a sad look as the used the force to levitate something. '' the three died. But they left a legacy. The force. Now it's up to me to preserve that legacy. Because I owe it to Ashla.'' The pope looked amazed at Ahsoka. Even the translator was stunned the pope pondered on her words.

She didn't seem to be lying but you could never know there was one thing certainly truthful though. The force exists and it was god's gift. It did indeed needed preservation.'' Well Ahsoka. I thank you for your story. However how can you be certain they were the gods?'' Ahsoka understood their skepticism. She would've done the same. '' well according to their story's they've lived for millions of years. And everything in the Jedi archives seems to suggest the same. The Jedi have existed for over 25 thousand years now. There've been sighed multiple times. However they sometimes disappear. Those dates seem to match the dates of the holy bible and their sightings here on earth their last sighting here was 2 thousand years ago. This seems to fit with their disappearing in our galaxy. The moment they seemed gone here they reappeared in our galaxy and then left again to that place.'' The pope nodded. '' may we have that data we would love to study it with our scholars.

Ahsoka thought deeply would it be uplifting? It could be. On the other hand just giving them the data on the dates of sighing and limited understanding couldn't hurt right?'' I'll see what I can give without breaking my government's laws.'' Ahsoka answered. '' the pope knew this meant neither yes or no. anyway. He thanked her for her consideration. They proceeded to discuss a few minor topics before leaving the Vatican. The man seemed like a very nice and open mined guy it honestly surprised Raoul how open mined he was. They ended with an official announcement of Ahsoka not being a demon. Witch was the main goal of this trip.

On the way back to their jet Ahsoka blew out a deep breath. '' jeez am I glad that's over. I'm spent.'' She looked extremely tired. '' ha-ha yea I'm too but I'm mostly hungry.'' '' ugh when aren't you?'' she grumbled '' whoa. What's with the attitude all of a sudden? It's the monthly problem again?'' he asked teasingly. '' I swear I'll kill you.'' She hissed. At that point Raoul couldn't hold it he busted out in laughed. '' hahaha come on. It's just a joke. Anyway lets grab some food you get grumpy when hungry and there are some good restaurants here in Rome I've heard.'' Ahsoka just grunted in surrender.

After the food both teens sighed. '' I hate to admit it but eating was a good idea.'' Raoul leaned back in contempt. '' Yeah that was a good pizza.'' Ahsoka chuckled. '' god where being typical teens right now. I mean come one where in a totally different country. With all these foods available that we don't know and what do we take. Pizza.''

''ah but here your wrong for you see...'' Ahsoka placed her head in her hand and muttered. '' oh boy here we go.'' '' this is an Italian pizza not an American pizza meaning that the dough is thicker and slightly different. Other than that I don't actually know.'' He grinned. Ahsoka gave him the serious look. Raoul's grin just widened. '' Well guess there is a first time for everything it seems.'' A waitress came and asked if they wanted another drink. Ahsoka ordered an ice Thea. Raoul a cola. They simply sat there silent looking at people that walked by for some reason despite being completely uncomfortable it did feel comfortable.

Raoul then suddenly flung out. '' you know this kind of looks like a date. '' Ahsoka immediately blushed as she looked startled at him. But he didn't seem to notice her reaction. He seemed to be staring at the sun that was slowly going under. He then surprised her again. '' you know if this were to be a date. It would be my first.'' Ahsoka gasped. '' w...what? I thought that well with you being rich and all. The girls would pile up for you.'' Raoul chuckled and looked her in the eyes. Well most don't know I'm rich and call me a nerd. Those that do know are mostly not my type.'' Ahsoka looked back to the sun and sunk in her chair. '' well I don't mind if you think that way.'' She admitted slightly embarrassed however Raoul didn't pick it up they just sat in silence for the rest of the time

Both looking at the descending sun thinking about this conversation they just had. It was almost dark when Raoul spoke. '' we should go I'd like to back tomorrow.'' Ahsoka nodded. They stood up and walked back to their jet.''

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ashla walked back to her mother.'' Master Mai how is my mother doing? Has she woken up yet?'' ticarty looked with a look of sympathy to the young Togrutan girl ''I'm sorry young one but no I am afraid she won't either for a while'' Ashla looked down sadly '' oh…'' she said disappointed. Ticarty quickly made up a small little lie for her own good. '' but if you meditate hard enough I'm sure she'll hear you.'' Ashla sat down and tried to meditate. Ticarty shook her head. Alto just 11 years old she's way to gullible for her own good. Some masters even feared that she might have a mental disability by how childish she sometimes can act. On the other hand though. They thought the same from Ahsoka. So maybe it's a Togrutan thing. She left the room.

'' hey mom I am here. I hope you can sense me. Ticarty told me you could but... maybe that was just to cheer me up. Anyway. I have been training with master yoda he says I'm recovering from the dark side fast and my sword skills are being trained as well. Master skywalker offered me to help with my training. Although he probably just does it because he misses Ahsoka.'' she gave a slight smile. '' but honestly I don't mind I like learning from him and he really has a kind heart. He's just very misunderstood by the council. I wished I could tell them. But why would the masters ever listen to me I'm just a Padawan, who's actually too young for that rank. And who fell to the dark side. To way in hell that they'll listen to me…''

And idea popped up in her mind. '' say mom could that be why Ahsoka left? Because people became too hasty and didn't take the time to listen? Well whatever the reason. At least she's watching over us. Right Ahsoka?''

''_right Ahsoka?''_ Ahsoka shoot up and looked around. It was dark and they were still in the air. Besides Raoul who was snoring loudly, there was no one else. And certainly not someone that could match with the voice she just heard. '' where the hell did that came from?'' she wondered. '' it sounded like someone I know. I just can't put my finger on it.'' She kept thinking but in her sleeping state her brain didn't function well eventually she shrugged. '' meh probably just a dream.'' With that she went back to sleep.

* * *

**i hope you truly liked this chapter. next will be a very long Pokemon chapter and then a war for a loved one. please don't think i died. i just returned from mars. although i wished i could go back. anyway have a nice day. XD **


End file.
